Oscuro deseo
by Patohf
Summary: La traición de su prometido y su nueva misión le harán cambiar de meta. Dejando atrás una dulce y tierna Akane, dejando paso a una sanguinaria máquina de matar. Él es Bankotsu, quien no cree en el amor y piensa que todas las mujeres son unas traidoras, que solo sirven para tener sexo. No se llevarán bien en un principio pero de apoco un gran deseo crecerá en ellos. El de Amar.
1. Chapter 1

-Después de un año regreso a casa- dijo una joven de cabello color azul oscuro, una remera negra suelta, jeans del mismo color ajustados y unos tenis morado oscuro. Suspiró con nostalgia al ver el cartel que decía "Escuela de artes marciales, dojo Tendo"- Hogar, dulce hogar-dijo mirando la puerta de la entrada del dojo.

-Akane no te olvides estamos de paso... recuerda que tenemos una misión- le dijo su amigo con voz afeminado tocandole el hombro.

Si lo se Jakotsu... es solo que nunca he estado tanto tiempo lejos de casa y menos de mi familia- hablaba con rastro de tristeza en sus ojos oscuros, los cuales, eran reflejados por la luna que brillaba como nunca esa noche.

-Pero no me dijiste que ellos estaban de vacaciones?- pregunto el afeminado.

-Si... ellos están de vacaciones. Venimos a buscar una cosa y... dandole una mirada cómplice con una sonrisa-y saber si Ranma me envió alguna carta- dijo algo colorada recordando a su prometido, dueño de su corazón,de sus sueños y pensamientos.

-Ahí bueno... todo sea por el amor...-dijo Jakotsu con sus manos unidas y llevándoselas a un lado de su rostro, con cara de ilusión y amor.

-ya basta Jak... vamos adentro- se detuvieron en la puerta, Akane se palpaba la ropa buscando algo-rayos... recuerdo que antes de salir del hotel, tenía las llaves-

-De seguro que te lo olvidaste o se te habrán caído-le dijo su amigo-... y ahora qué?

-Entraremos por la ventana de mi cuarto. Sígueme-

Cuando se situaron donde estaba la ventana, Akane saltó con facilidad como un gato los 4 metros que había desde el suelo hasta la ventana de un solo salto, seguida por su amigo, q también lo hizo con facilidad... El cuarto estaba conformado por una cama de 1 plaza que era cubierta por un acolchado con flores lilas y rosas rojas con un fondo blanco; un escritorio de roble oscuro con algunos libros y una lampara, que se situaba debajo de la ventana, el cual tenía una cortina verde manzana. La silla de escritorio, un ropero amplio de 2 puertas, un cesto para ropa sucia y otro para papeles y en el centro de la habitación una gran alfombra afelpada rosa claro.

-siéntete como en tu casa- le dijo a su amigo extendiendo sus brazos con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias! ...y dime esté es el nidito de amor de tu prometido y tú? -le dijo con una mirada y sonricita pícara, haciendo sonrojar a su amiga.

-Jakotsu! Co... como crees, Ranma es un caballero-dijo segura-...el jamás hizo nada indebido..." lamentablemente"- dijo en susurro y volteando a otro lado, para que su amigo no lo escuchara pero...

-Aja!- le apunta con su dedo índice- te escuche picarona!- se acercó a la chica que estaba como tomate y le dio un leve pellizco en una de sus mejillas-... tu si le querías y le quieres dar mesita, noche y día sin parar- más colorada no se podía poner Akane, porque su piel no podía más de lo que ya estaba-jajajaja...que no te de pena tontita. No te culpo...si yo estuviera en tu lugar y tuviese a ese bombonazo como prometido...le arranco la ropa, lo lanzó a la cama y...- lo relataba con señas y con mucho entusiasmo en sus palabras. Pero fue interrumpido.

-Stop! Ok,ok ya entendí...y te recuerdo que estás hablando de Mí Ranma, asi que fantasea con otro, quieres? - lodijo con mirada fulminante.

-Tranquila, tranquila...- hacia señas con sus manos al ver la cara de asesina de su amiga-me... me puedes decir que vinimos a buscar? - dijo cambiando de tema.

-Algo que mi abuela me pidió... dijo que es una caja que perteneció am mi madre... esta en el cu...-Cuando se disponía a salir del cuarto, unos ruidos que provenían de la planta baja los alertó. Entre abrió la puerta un poco y ambos se asomaron para ver y oír mejor.

-No será tu familia que ya regresó? - pregunto Jakotsu en voz baja.

-No son ellos. Si escuchas bien se ollen 2 voces.

Mientras tanto esos dos intrusos subieron al 1er piso de la casa, mientras lo hacían sus pasos y conversaciones se hacían más sonoras.

-Mejor divertirnos un rato- dijo con vos melosa la voluptuosa mujer con los brazos rodeando el cuello de su acompañante, mientras se estiraba para unir sus labios. ( por su forma de hablar y de vestir era china).

- Y que tienes en mente, amor- dijo el joven dándole un apasionado beso, mientras caminaban abrazados por el pasillo de la casa, sin percatarse que estaban siendo observados.

-No... no puede... ser- dijo en un susurro quebrado, para convencerse a si misma, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

-Qué sucede Akane? Los conoces? -pregunto Jakotsu mirándole el rostro y vio q su amiga tenia un gesto de dolor en su bello rostro mientras miraba a los intrusos. Entonces al ver q su amiga no respondía, volteó a ver a la parejita; primero vio a la chica de peoo morado largo, hasta la cintura, con un cuerpo muy voluptuoso. Que llevaba puesto un vestido rojo corto ajustado chino... pero al desviar la mirada al chico que la acompañaba, el cual, era más alto que ella, de cabello negro con una trenza que le llegaba hasta por los hombros; con camisa china roja y un pantalón negro suelto, ajustado el los tobillos... fue cuando entendió todo.


	2. Capítulo 2: Traición

Jakotsu volvió a mirar a su amiga, la cual, respiraba rápido como si se estuviera asfixiando y el oxígeno no llegase a sus pulmones. Sus ojos oscuros se cristalizaba conforme miraba a la pareja.

-Ranma...no...porque...- susurro con voz quebrada y las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, cada una de ellas llevaban dolor y traición.

-Shampoo querer hacer amor en cama de chica violenta-decía la chiquita con voz melosa-... o Ranma tener miedo?- desafío.

-Pfh... yo no le tengo miedo a esa estúpida marimacho- dijo escupiendo las palabras, sin saber que estas eran como cuchilla que atravesaban el corazón de sierta peli azul de unos 18 años.

Dicho esto la pareja se dirigió al cuarto de la susodicha, Jakotsu se puso de pie para enfrentarlos.

-Le pateare su bonito culo a ese imbecil, tu encargate de la siliconada con patas.- dijo el afeminado enojado.

-ssh... no... no vas a hacer nada- le dijo en voz baja mientras se secaba las lágrimas con su dorso.

-Pero qué...-no termino de completar la frase por que su amiga lo arrastró hasta el guarda ropa de 2 puertas-... porque nos escondemos de esos desgraciados?-cuestionó el chico desorientado por la acción de su amiga.

- ssh... no quiero que hagas ruido... por favor-le dijo con súplica y al momento se escuchaba a la parejita que entraban al cuarto, abrazados, besándose y restregandose con desesperación. Dejando la puerta abierta, sin importarles nada.

-mmm... Shampoo... me vuelves... loco... tu cuerpo...-lo decía entre besos y caricias que repartia por todo el cuerpo de la mujer-por eso voy a romper el compromiso... con la tabla con patas-ambos reían-...ya que voy a ganar el torneo de artes marciales...y cuando obtenga el dinero del premio- mirándola-... nos cansaremos, no me importa lo que digan mis viejos y mucho menos los Tendo.

-Pero para torneo faltar... haaa- jadeo cuando su amante mordio uno de sus pechos-...faltar 4 años.

-lo se pero lo bueno es que no tendré que ver a esa marimacho en todo ese tiempo-quitandole la ropa a su acompañante-solo seremos tu y yo.-mientras ella se encargaba de devestirlo-pensar que la muy estúpida de Akane se creyó todas las mentiras que le decía...- soltó mientras contemplaba a la china desnuda q tenía enfrente.

-Qué decirle?

- Qué la amaba, que no había ninguna mujer mejor que ella y que cuando nos casasemos seriamos felices...- y ambos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. - Ni te llega a los talones... esa escuálida.

-Mataré a ese maldito desgraciado-dijo Jakotsu lleno de ira.

-No...por favor Jak...yo...yo quiero...que...que te quedes...callado,necesito saber...- su amigo la miró sin entender que quería saber, porque quería lastimarse viendo tanto a esos dos? El no comprendía.

-woo da ailen (querido mío),haber acostado con estúpida Tendo?-dijo Shampoo mientras acariciaba y besaba el pecho de Ranma.

-ja, no Shampoo, por favor, a esa fea escuálida y machona no la toque ni la tocaría ni con un palo, de solo pensarlo me da asco- Esas palabras hicieron muy feliz a la china que comenzó a hacerle sexo oral. Pero esas mismas palabras destrozó el corazón de Akane,que tuvo que taparse la boca para contener su llanto, mientras su amigo la abrazaba.

Tras casi una hora, los amantes quedaron dormidos abrazados sobre la cama...y al momento las puertas del guardar ropa se abrieron mostrando a un Jakotsu enfurecido, con sed de sangre hacia la parejita y tras de él Akane Tendo...estaban inflados, rojos y con lágrima, su mirada se posó sobre su "prometido", el cual,abrazaba a la china de pelo morado.

-Asi que jamás me amaste... solo recibí de ti mentiras,dolor,traición y un gran vacío... Aquí...-dijo llevándose la mano a su pecho.-Pero no te olvides Ranma Saotome que en esta vida todo se paga... y está me la voy a cobrar... hasta que me vengas a pedir perdón de rodillas. Eso te lo juro...- dijo y limpiándose las lágrimas se giró sobre sus talones. - Jakotsu vamos por lo que me pidió mi abuela Kaede y largemosnos de aquí-dijo poniéndose en camino.

-vas a dejarlo asi? No los matarás estos desgraciados-soltó indignado el afeminado.

- Por ahora no, ellos son más fuertes que tú y yo juntos, no los voy a atacar cuando están dormidos,eso no hace una Tendo-hablaba mirando la puerta sin mirar atrás y apretando los nudillos dijo-por eso voy a entrenar aún más duro, para demostrarles de lo que estoy hecha...ahi que apurarnos recuerda que tenemos una misión.

- si lo se-suspiro resignado-espero que encontremos acció, porque necesito patearle el culo a alguien,no es bueno guardarse las cosas-decía mientras salian del cuarto de la peli azul.

-No eres el único... yo también necesito golpear a alguien hasta que sangre.

Después de 10 minutos salieron de la casa Tendo en dirección al hotel donde se hospedaban,para prepararse para la misión.

-Akane cuando terminemos el encargo, por que no vamos a un boliche. Asi no olvidamos de todo, en especial tú ya que te va a venir bien... quien te dice...por ahí y esta noche encuentres un adonis que te mueva el piso. - dijo Jakotsu divertido para distraer a su mejor amiga.

- No seas tonto Jak. No quiero conocer a ningún hombre, no quiero saber nada de ellos. Todos están cortados con la misma tijera. - dijo muy seria- suficiente tuve con el doctor Tofu, por el cual, babeaba y me salio que estaba interesado en mi hermana mayor Kasumi... y con Ranma... Pues tu ya lo sabes muy bien... esto del amor no es para mi. No pienso enamorarme nunca más.- miro a su amigo-A menos que me vuelva como tú. Que dices- dijo con una sonrisa débil.

- ja, vamos Akane tu no das para ser lesbiana y no todos los hombres son unos desgraciados como tu prom...ex y recuerda:Nunca digas nunca.- dijo mirando el cielo.

-como sea.

(^.^)/(^.^)/(^.^)/(^.^)/(^.^)/(^.^)/(^.^)/(^.^)/(^.^)/(^.^)/

Mientras en otro lugar...en alguna parte de Nerima un grupo de 5 hombres preparaban sus armas para salir... solo esperaban a su jefe, el más fuerte.

- Espero tener la oportunidad de probar mi nueva bazuca modifica. - decía un hombre alto, con un pañuelo en la cabeza de color blanco y de piel blanca de unos 24 años. Su nombre... Renkotsu Shichinintai.

- yo espero tener una pelea que dure más que 5 segundos, y que no comiensen a chillar como unas nenas cuando les rompa los huesos. - dijo un peli verde corto, alto más o menos de 2 metros, piel trigueña y con una gran boca. Él es Kyokotsu Shichinintai.

- yo solo espero encontrar una linda chica, para casarme con ella.-decía de manera lujuriosa un sujeto de estatura baja, gordito, ojon y de labios gruesos.

- Mukotsu si sigues así moriras virgen, haber si ya mojas la salchicha, sino se te va a marchitar. -dijo haciendo agrede a su hermano, Ginkotsu Shichinintai. Que era de pelo rojo corto, rellenito estatura mediana.

- QUÉ DIJISTE IDIOTA! Quieres morir o que estúpido-decía un Mukotsu muy enojado al escuchar las risas de sus hermanos.

- ya tranquilos, no peleen, guarden sus energías para después.- dijo un peli negro peinado todo para atrás, el cabello le llegaba hasta por los hombros. De estatura promedio, ojos oscuros, buen cuerpo

-Suikotsu tiene razón, conserven su fuerza para el trabajo de esta noche...Asi que andando hermanos- dijo un joven de 22 años, de 1,90 de altura, piel trigueña, cabello negro largo trenzado, ojos azules. Vestía una remera negra que se ajustaba como una segunda piel, resaltando sus brazos que estaban bien trabajado pero no exageradamente,junto con su tórax y espalda. Pantalón oscuro suelto y unos tenis del mismo color que la líder del escuadrón Bankotsu Shichinintai.-...y hermano Mukotsu no te preocupes ya encontrarás a una chica que te quite lo virginal- lo decía con una sonrisa pero sin percatarse, que si no fuese por que era respetado por todos sus hermanos, en especial por el pequeño de estatura, en este momento estaría en una niebla de veneno puro, cortesía de Mukotsu.

- y que hay de ti hermano Bankotsu, ya pasaron... mmm...3 años del rompimiento con Kagura. - dijo con sizaña.-no me digas que aun piensas en ella

- Pero con la diferencia de que el moja la chaucha todos los días-hablaba Ginkotsu.

- esa puta no ocupa mis pensamientos... y además todas las mujeres son iguales. Para lo único que sirven es para pasar el rato.-dijo el morocho entrando a la camioneta negra Dodge ram van le 250 v8 reformada,un motor potente con nitro por si las cosas se ponen negras y equipado con armas, el rodado era un arma andante,con una gran tecnología, propiedad del conductor Ginkotsu.

Los hermanos Shichinintai se dirigen a su destino, al igual que sierta pareja de amigos. Esa noche promete y mucho. 


	3. Chapter 3: Encuentro y riña

-Este es el lugar, hermano? - dijo Renkotsu, viendo una especie de depósito de unos 6 metros de alto, color blanco y un gran portón negro reforzado.

El lugar era cercado con rejas electrificadas y una gran cantidad de guardias de seguridad bien armados.

El sitio estaba alejado de Nerima, asi que no había casas ni negocios cerca, solo estaba rodeado de árboles, en pleno centro de un bosque.

- Si... ya saben que el lugar está reforzado hasta por los codos, y los muros, aunque parezcan de material, por dentro es de acero reforzado. Asi que aunque le lancemos un arsenal no pasará nada. - dijo el líder del grupo.

- Osea que la única forma de entrar y salir, es por ese portón. - decía Suikotsu.

- Esto suena divertido- hablaba un exitado Kyokotsu.

- si, si,si- dijo Ginkotsu

Mientras pensaban los hermanos de como entrar al lugar, a unos metros de donde se encuentraban ... Una chica de cabello largo azul atado en una coleta alta, una campera negra con sierre de cuello alto. Unos jeans eslastisados del mismo color ajustados y unos tenis negros.

- Rayos esto esta bien custodiado Akane... como vamos a entrar- decía Jakotsu mirando a su amiga, la cual, estaba muy concentrada viendo el lugar.

-quiero que te quedes aquí, voy a echar un vistazo- diciendo esto la joven comenzó su inspección del citio.

Mientras Akane se alejaba Jakotsu comenzó a caminar pero escuchó unas voces y se asomo a ver.

-Valla el mundo es un pañuelo!-dijo muy feliz.

-Hermano!-dijo el líder del escuadrón y a su pequeño y querido hermano.

- Banky! Los extrañe mucho!- dijo contenido las lágrimas por la emoción y correspondiendo al abrazo.

- y nosotros a ti hermanito-decía Suikotsu saludando de un abrazo, al igual que sus otros hermanos.

Mientras tanto después de unos minutos, Akane regresaba al lugar donde había dejado a su amigo - donde rayos se metió- decía preocupada pensando que lo habían atrapado.

Cuando miro el suelo, vio huellas de una sola persona, así que comenzó a segirla y cuando lo encuentro pudo observar a su amigo muy feliz, por lo que la tranquilizó, subió a un árbol y se quedó viendo la escena.

- Pero dime hermano que haces acá... no me digas que trabajas aquí.- dijo Bankotsu.

- No, es que estoy en una misión y...- se llevó la mano a su frente. - Rayos... Akane debe estar buscándome como loca! - se acercó el afeminado.

- Akane? ... quien es tu novia? - dijo el joven líder riéndose.

- Al fin te encuentro- dijo bajando del árbol de un salto.

- Akane! ... perdón... es que escuche ruidos y cuando me acerque, vi que se trataba de mis hermanos...- decía Jakotsu.

- esta bien Jak... pero tienes que tener cuidado...por un momento creí que te habían atrapado.

- si... te quiero presentar a mis hermanos- le dijo tomándola de la mano- Renkotsu, Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu y mi hermano Bankotsu líder del grupo- dijo feliz de presentar a sus hermanos a su gran amiga y viceversa. - chicos les presento a mi mejor amiga Akane Tendo.

- Mucho gusto señorita- habló Suikotsu

- Hola linda-habló Mukotsu con una sonrisa mostrando sus 4 dientes de la mandíbula superior.

- Hola- dijeron Renkotsu, Kyokotsu, y Ginkotsu.

- Hola... gusto en conocerlos- dijo akane, pero bien alerta, ya que parecía que los hombres presentes se habían olvidado de donde se encontraban.

- oye Jak...- dijo el morocho de trenza tomando a su pequeño hermano posando uno de sus brazos por los hombros atrayendolo hacia él. Y en voz baja le dijo- no me digas que es tu novia?... vaya yo crei que te ibas para el otro equipo... pero te enseñaré a mejorar las elecciones de mujeres... es una renacuajo sin tetas... oye estas seguro que es mujer o es un hombre? ... no me digas que es un travesti - mientras decia todo esto, sus hermanos estaban escuchando todo mientras miraban disimuladamente a la peli azul, que un tick en una de sus cejas comenzó a notarse al igual que una vena en su cien. Ya que escuchó ella también la conversación.

- Jakotsu ahi que irnos!- dijo enojada la chica y todos los presentes se dieron cuenta.

- es... es verdad...- dijo Jakotsu a su amiga, luego giro para decirle a su hermano. ..- ella es mi mejor amiga, no es mi novia y es mujer te lo aseguro... y a mi todavía me encantan los hombres - decia en voz baja para que él solo escuchara.

- ustedes también van a entrar allí? - pregunto Renkotsu señalado el lugar muy bien custodiado y vio a su hermano asentir.

- y que van hacer? - cuestionó el oji azul.

- eso no te importa- dijo Akane dándole la espalda dispuesta a salir de allí.

-oye mocosa estúpida!... a mí me importa y mucho ya que mi hermano está contigo y de seguro que te va a tener que proteger. Hasta puedo asegurar que eres una inútil mujer que siempre ahi que salvarle el trasero- dijo de manera burlona mirándola con desdén, con aire de soberbia. La chica se dio media vuelta y miró con odio y ganas de mandarlo a marte de un solo golpe, mientras seguía escuchando al chico. - ...Además esa puerta es la única entrada y salida- dijo apuntando el lugar- yo mismo inspeccione el sitio, mientras que tú de seguro estabas pintandote las uñas- decía orgulloso y con los brazos cruzados, cerrando sus ojos. Sin percatarse que la joven se acercaba a él... y cuando abrió los ojos, miro a la chica que tenía los ojos escondidos en su flequillo abundante y cuando menos se lo espero venir; Akane le impacto un derechazo, mandando al suelo. Y cuando Bankotsu se dio cuenta del golpe que recibió, alzó la vista con furia pero se topo con unos ojos oscuros fríos y asesinos de parte de la joven.

- No te la creas... grandisimo imbecil... Jak no hay que perder más tiempo. Si quieres hablar con tus hermanos puedes hacerlo luego- y comenzó a caminar hacia su amigo, ignorando las risas de los allí presentes.

Kyokotsu, Mukotsu y Ginkotsu no aguantaron más y liberaron las carcajadas. Menos mal que estaban lejos porque ya los hubiesen descubierto a todos.

Renkotsu y Suikotsu que eran los más serios sólo dibujaron una sonrisa en sus rostros y estaban sorprendidos por el golpe que recibió su líder, ya que rara vez lo lastimaban y más viniendo de una mujer ya que también era un golpe a su orgullo.

Jakotsu estaba riéndose por lo bajo, ya que después de todo Akane no estaba de buenas, aunque con el golpe fue suave- Pero como vamos a entrar allí Akane?... esa es la única entrada y salida - le dijo a su amiga, la cual, se encaminaba por donde había llegado.

- Esa no ss la única entrada... hay otra- viendo por sobre su hombro al ojiazul, quien la fulminaba con la mirada.

- Qué rayos dijiste, loca! - poniéndose de pie y sobandose la mejilla.

-Baya... aparte de idiota, también eres sordo-con ironía.

- A quién llamas idiota... Leticia!- dijo Bankotsu

-Leticia? - dijo Renkotsu.- "Así no se llama ella" - pensó él al igual que los demás.

-De las tetas ni noticia- dijo soltando una carcajada

-A no...yo mato a este pelotudo de mierda- dijo Akane yéndose al humo, pero fue detenida por su amigo, quien la sostenía de los brazos. Mientras que Kyokotsu detenía a Bankotsu tapandole la boca para que no sigan peleando.

- Dejen de pelear! Este no es el lugar adecuado para eso, recuerden donde estamos- habló Renkotsu. - disculpe señorita Akane, pero es verdad que hay otra entrada? - decía intrigado, ya que su hermano no había encontrado nada.

-Si... hay otra entrada- dijo soltandose del agarre, ya más tranquila, pero por dentro quería romperle los huesos a un ojiazul que tenía adelante con una sonrisa burlona, que la cabreaba más- Assh- dijo entre dientes y se dio vuelta perdiéndose en el bosque sin hacer ningún ruido a la vista de los 7 hermanos.

- Bueno chicos... nos vemos... nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo Jakotsu y comenzó a seguir a su amiga.

- Hermano Bankotsu, tenemos que ir con ellos...si quieres que llevemos a cabo la misión-dijo Renkotsu.

-pfh... esta bien... andando- decía un molesto Bankotsu y fueron tras de su pequeño hermano y de su amiga.

- Akanecita de mi vida... no te enojes... Banky es...- decía el afeminado, tratando de tranquilizar a su malhumorada amiga- mientras caminaban rápido por el bosque.

-... es un idiota, imbecil, cerebro de mosquito... pero lo que mas rabia me da es que me recuerda al desgraciado de Ranma!

- Vamos Akane, no puedes comprar a mi lindo y apuesto hermano... con el boludo pervertido de tu ex...- decía Jakotsu recomendado lo sucedido en el cuarto de su amiga dos horas atrás. Se percató que sus hermanos se acercaban.

-Oye mocosa... no nos estamos alejando mucha?!- manifestaba el joven líder, quien fue ignorado por Akane. Suikotsu se acercó hasta ella caminando a su lado y le pregunto.

- Disculpe señorita Akane, pero quisiera saber porqué ustedes están aquí?...si no es molestia- dándole una sonrisa sincera. La joven lo miro de reojo unos segundos y fijo su visita hacia adelante y sin detener su andar...

- Una misión- contestó.

- y en que consiste esa misión, si se puede saber?- cuestionó Suikotsu.

- En buscar una lista y destruir el nido de ratas- dijo con desprecio-... y ustedes?

- Por un científico- habló Mukotsu dándole una sonrisa que hizo dar escalofríos a la chica, mostrandole sus 4 dientes superiores y su boca de sapo.

Al llegar al sitio indicado por la peliazul, a unos metros se veía que estacionaban 4 camiones de carga, cerrado y 14 hombres bien armados; Una mujer mayor de unos 50 años, rubia de pelo corto, estatura media baja, rellenita y que vestía un traje azul oscuro, de pantalón y saco, con una camisa roja y zapatos negros de taco alto, con un maletín y un bolso chico en cada mano; que salio de una puerta subterránea, que se situaba en pleno corazón del bosque y por detrás de la mujer comenzaron a desfilar chicas jóvenes de distintas nacionalidades. Ninguna superaba los 30 años. En sus rostros se refleja dolor, cansancio, tristeza...Otras resignación... algunas sollozando en espera de un milagro. Entre ellas una joven grito:

-Noooo! Yo no me voy sin mi hijo! Devuelvanmelo malditos! ...- Pero un golpe con la escopeta, la dejo en el suelo, llevándose las manos al estómago.

- Cállate estúpida! A menos que quieras que tu hijo reciba una bala en la cabeza- escupió uno de los guardia, levantandola del suelo tirandole del cabello largo de color rosado, de la joven madre- y más te vale que te portes bien... o te enviaré un dedo o la mano de tu niño si no lo haces- dijo con media sonrisa macabra. - entendiste puta!

La joven solo asintió con lágrimas de un profundo dolor, ya que no sabia que le iban hacer eso locos a su hijo... y menos que harían con ella y las demás. Las chicas iban subiendo a los camiones mientras como podían se acomodaban, ya que escapar no era una opción, por que si lo hacían morían.

- La única forma de entrar es reducir a los guardias, sin alertar a los otros... si nos cachan estamos muertos...y hoy no tuve sexo asi que no puedo morir feliz- dijo Bankotsu - Mukotsu mátalos a todos- dio la orden.

- No... espera como piensas hacer eso? - dijo Akane preocupada, mirando a Mukotsu.

- Con veneno linda- dijo sacando un frasco de su mochila.

- Pero eso afectará a las mujeres- soltó la chica tratando de impedir que gente inocente muriera- tiene que haber otra forma- dijo mirando a su amigo para que diga algo.

-La única forma sin llamar la atención y sin matar a las mujeres, es reducirlos uno por uno- hablo Renkotsu

-Pero eso nos llevaría más tiempo- dijo un fastidiado Bankotsu.

- Ok... yo me encargo de hacerlo... y ya estoy viendo a mi primer objetivo- dijo Akane saliendo de su visita.

Mientras avanzaba a toda prisa, se soltó el cabello, se desabrochó la campera de cuero q llevaba puesta y de uno de sus bolsillos saco una tijera.

Divisó que uno de los guardias que se había alejado para orinar, se acercaba más a ella; se levanto la remera negra ajustada que tenía y se arrancó un protector metálico que cuidaba de sus pechos, los cuales estaban vendados muy bien. Asi que procedió a cortar los vendajes. Una vez sueltos, cortó el cuello de la remera en forma de v, haciendo resaltar su busto, aunque estos no fuesen tan grandes, no pasaban desapercibidos.

Recordaba que era popular entre los chicos en la escuela, su belleza siempre le fue un problema y ahora lo aprovecharía.

Por último toque, levantó la remera haciendo un nudo al costado del torso. Quedando como un top.

Cuando el guarda bajo la cremallera de su pantalone, ella se acercó sigilosamente y a una distancia prudente...

- Disculpe oficial, pero mi auto se averió y no se donde estoy... me podría ayudar? ...-Cuando el sujeto dio la vuelta para quedar frente a ella, ya tenía el arma en mano (una Magnum 45). Pero se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la hermosa chica que tenía delante y al ver sus pechos, se le hizo agua en la boca, por lo que Akane se dio cuenta de ello. Con voz dulce y sexy dijo- si... me ayuda... prometo que lo gratificare... muuuy bien... oficial- dándole una sonrisa que hizo ruborizar al hombre.

- Y... de que... gratificación estamos hablando? - dijo el tipo, esperando que sea una noche de sexo desenfrenado con la chica.

- Bueno...- acercándose a paso lento, muy sensual, sin quitarle la mirada al guardia- si me ayuda con mi auto... - estaba a solo escasos pasos del tipo, y su caminar, su mirada y sonrisa estaban hipnotizandolo sexualmente- Voy hacer que que esta noche sea i_nol_vi_da_ble- saco su lengua recomiendo su labio superior de una lenta y sensual-... y bien que me dice "oficial"-lo último lo dijo al oido del sujeto.

- Acepto hermosa, yo también me encargaré que no olvides esta noche- lo dijo tomando a Akane por la cintura y cuando se hiba a acercar a los labios de ella, uno de de sus compañeros lo llamaba:

- Eita!... donde rayos te metiste?!... ¡EITA!

-Mierda!- aludió el hombre entre dientes- ese idiota tenía que venir a joder justo ahora. - habló molesto.

- Es tu amigo? - se hizo la desentendida y juguetona sin perder la compostura.

-Esperame aquí... mi amor... le diré que se largue y nos vamos- dijo dándole la espalda a la chica y antes ver diga una sola palabra y avance más, Akane tapó la boca de Eita con una de sus manos y lo embistió al suelo de una. Haciendo que en la caída se golpee fuerte en la cabeza y rematandolo con un fuerte puño, haciendo que quede medio moribundo e inconsciente.

- Amor las pelotas!-dijo al escuchar la voz del compañero de Eita que se acercaba más.

La peliazul escondió entre los arbustos al inconsciente joven y vio a los 7 hermanos acercarse a donde estaba ella.

Tocó la tierra con la palma de su mano y sintió las vibraciones. El compañero del guarda no estaba solo, dos más venian con él- Carajo- susurro.

- Akane estás? ... muy...- decía Jakotsu viendo la apariencia de su amiga.

- SEXY- completando los demás, incluyendo a un ojiazul que no quitaba la mirada del escote, sin ningún disimulo.

- 3 más se acercaban, esté esta vivo- dijo Akane desatando el nudo de su remera y abrochandose la campera, para disgusto de Bankotsu que tenía una buena vista de Akane o mejor dicho de su escote.

- Yo me encargo hermosa- dijo Mukotsu muy feliz de lo que vio y dirigiéndose para acabar con los guardias.

- Qué hacemos con este bello hombrecito?- dijo el afeminado.

- Matarlo... si se despierta dara alerta y si lo encuentran también...yo me encargo de él- dijo Kyokotsu divertido con ganas de acción.

-Ya termine con esos 3, pasaron a mejor vida- aparece Mukotsu alegre.

- Van 4 y quedan 10 - dijo Renkotsu

-No hay que perder más tiempo... andando- dijo Bankotsu

-El que golpeó a la mujer...- miro a todos muy seria y amenazante la peliazul-ese es mio- dijo girando sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde se iniciaría una matanza atroz.

- No me digas que te gustan esa clase de tipo... - habló Bankotsu algo divertido- Bueno después de todo son tal para cual... igual de violentos- soltó para fastidiar a la chica, que aunque no se dio la vuelta y tampoco contestó a los comentarios del morocho, aunque por dentro su enojo incrementaba- si sigues así ningún hombre te va a querer... que hombre querría a una mujer que se comporta como... o mejor dicho peor que un hombre.- dijo divertido.

- Bankotsu!- habló un molesto Jakotsu- cierra la boca si no quieres morir joven-le advirtió y fijo su visita hacia su querida amiga, pero ella ya no estaba se había adelantado.

Después de unos minutos al llegar, vieron a casi todos los guardias en el suelo, con severas fracturas.

Notaron que Akane avanzaba hacia el tipo que golpeó a la mujer minutos atrás, mientras que el sujeto retrocedía con miedo en su rostro.

Pálido como una sábana balbuceaba - n...no... p...p...por... por favor - dijo el guardia temblando.

Akane tenía el rostro manchado de sangre, con un cuchillo en una de sus manos le regalo una sonrisa siniestra mientras conforme avanzaba.

Un grito ahogado,de terror, fue lo que solto el tipo...los testigos, helados mientras que el bosque se llevaba los quejidos de sus víctimas. Y del último en particular.


	4. Capítulo 4: Inicio de la masacre

Hola queridos lectores antes que nada quiero dar las gracias a los que leen mi historia gracias ^.^

Los personajes de Ranma y de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es creación de mi seso.

Akane se alejaba a toda prisa, sigilosa sin ser vista por los hermanos.; Iba muy molesta por el idiota de Bankotsu, por sus comentarios hacia ella, pero escuchó unos gritos ahogados, desesperados... se escondió detrás de un árbol y observó a unos custodios tocando de forma privada a unas jóvenes.

Una de ellas, que tenía unos 14 años, estaba en el suelo, con el su vestido floreado corto rasgado... sus pechos, expuestos a la vista del sujeto, que los lamía y apretaba. La chica suplicaba que ya la dejara, luchando inútilmente, solo le quedaba llorar y esperar lo peor.

Akane no soporto más y como un felino,sin hacer ningún ruido, se acercó por detrás del tipo, justo cuando él se estaba desabrochando el pantalon... La niña miró a Akane, que le hizo un gesto de que no dijera nada y con un movimiento rápido, con una mano en el mentón del sujeto y la otra en la cabeza y girandole en seco, le rompió el cuello. El cuerpo callo con los ojos abiertos al suelo.

La chica iba a dar un grito, cuando escucho y vio romperse el cuello de su violador. Pero Akane alcanzó a taparle la boca.

- No voy hacerte daño... tranquila- le dijo con sinceridad- quiero que te escondas en ese árbol- Le señaló uno que estaba detrás de ella- y no hagas ruido, nada que llame la atención... me entiendes? - La joven asintió.

- Pero ellos están armados pueden matarte-dijo la chica asustada que los demás se den cuenta. Lo bueno es que unos árboles las cubría.

- No te preocupes- le dijo segura - toma- le la pistola del muerto- por si acaso- la chica la tomo y se fue a esconder.

Akane vio que el difunto tenía una pistola electrónica, asi que la tomó, al igual que un cuchillo de cacería.

Fue primero por los conductores de los camiones, uno tenía sometido a una chica de 17 años, a la que le apuntaba en la cabeza para que le haga sexo oral.

- aaaaah... siii... asi puta... asiii... mucho... cuidado con... hacer algo... estúpido o te vuelo la cabeza - amenazó el tipo gordo y cavó. La joven no paraba de llorar y de temblar, estaba asqueada con ganas de devolver.

Akane abrió la puerta de la camioneta del lado del conductor, sorprendiendo a ambos. La chica se levanto y Akane tapó la boca del chófer con una mano y con la otra sostuvo la mano que tenía el arma del sujeto, llevándosela a la cabeza del tipo, el cual, estaba sorprendido por la rapidez con la que había sido reducido.

- No hagas ningún ruido- dijo Akane a la chica que estaba muy quieta - Asi que te gusta abusar de una menor que podría llegar a ser tu hija- dijo con desprecio y mirada penetrante al chófer, quebradole la muñeca, la cual, sostenía el arma, escuchandose un " crack" y quejidos de parte del sujeto. Con la rodilla Akane le fracturó la otra mano- cierra los ojos- le dijo a la muchacha, quien obedeció- los hombres asquerosos e inmundos como tú, merecen que les hagan esto- Akane sacó el cuchillo y comenzó a cortar el pene que estaba expuesto. y la sangre comenzó a parecer a chorro, seguido de quejidos.

El tipo comenzó a palidecer y sus pulsaciones a decaer de apoco, la peliazul sólo optó a romperle la tráquea, co un solo movimiento de su mano directo a la tráquea. Tomo una manta que había en el respaldo del asiento y tapó el cuerpo- Cómo te llamas muchacha?- pregunto a la chica que no se había movido ni un centímetro.

- A... Azumi- dijo la chica que no habría los ojos.

-Bien Azumi quiero que me mires - la joven la miró, pero pudo ver que su agresor estaba inmóvil.

- E... esta... mu...muerto-

-si- habló Akane- quiero que te quedes aquí... escondete atrás- indicándole detrás de los asientos- No salgas... ten el arma- entregándole la pistola del sujeto-vendré por ti después... entendido- la chica asintió yse escondió como le dijo la peliazul.

Akane se dirigió a los otros camiones, asesinando a sus respectivos conductores; luego se dirigió a los guardias, a uno lo electrocuto para luego quebrarle la columna con la rodilla...a otro le disloco la pierna y lo remató apuñalado su pecho. Y sin perder más tiempo, se encargó de los otros, fracturado huesos, degollado a otros eliminado a los guardias sin darles tiempo de protegerse, ya que los atacaba por sorpresa.

Solo quedaba uno de pie, el maldito que golpeó a la joven madre, él estaba helado, su cuerpo, paralizado por la escena que estaba presenciando. Su cuerpo no respondía a ningún movimiento, era como si su cerebro no recibiera las ordenes. Ni siquiera podía hablar, solo mirar.

-Por qué rayos dijiste eso Banky?- habló molesto Jakotsu a su hermano.

- No dije ninguna mentira que faltase a la verdad... podrá ser muy linda... tener un cuerpo pasable... pero se comporta como un macho, igual de violenta. Y sin mencionar que es una...- decía Bankotsu pero fue interrumpido.

- Ya basta!- dijo molesto el afeminado- No hables de ella como si la conocieras... porque ella podra ser algo violenta...pero es buena, dulce que si uno esta en peligro te ayuda sin dudar... Akane me aceptó y me acepta por como soy sin cuestiones y me a salvado la vida...- dijo Jakotsu triste, nostálgico- por eso te digo Banky que no hables de ella si no la conoces... Además a tenido un pésimo día... se enteró de algo que no era la forma de como lo hizo...- agachando la cabeza, algo triste por su amiga, mientras caminaban- creo que hoy será un antes y un después de la dulce Akane que conozco, temo que cambiará... y no será para menos, si de solo recordar me dan ganas de matarlos... Malditos desgraciados!- dijo Jakotsu golpeando un árbol y dejando un hoyo en el.

Bankotsu quedó sorprendido por la actitud de su hermano, al igual que el resto. Jamás habían visto a Jak así, en ese estado de enojo o mejor dicho furia, ya que él siempre mostraba un carácter calmado y bueno. Siempre con una sonrisa.

- Qué le sucedió a tu amiga hermano- pregunto Renkotsu.

- Ella...- no termino de hablar ya que escucharon un grito, en dirección donde estaban los camiones y las mujeres.

Cuando llegaron vieron que los custodios estaban en el suelo ya sin vida, algunos con fracturas expuestas viéndose el hueso, otros estaban degollados. Las mujeres estaban quietas, solo eran simple espectadoras de la escena al igual que ellos y cuando escucharon un sollozo, fijaron su vista al dueño del ruido...era el tipo que golpeó a la mujer con su arma, esté estaba en el suelo, sentado viendo con terror a la causante de la masacre,la cual, caminaba muy sigilosa. Era como una felina acorralado a una liebre asustada... y su presa retrocedía, arrastrándose con los brazos y piernas, solo les respondían como podían ,por el pánico,por el miedo, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la chica.

- Qué sucede?... Dónde está el "macho", que le encanta golpear y amenazar a mujeres indefensas, para que le hagan caso? - habló Akane sin percatarse que los hermanos Shichinintai habían llegado. -. ¡¿Qué pasa?!...¡¿por qué no me golpeas?!...claro eso si es que tiene los huevos bien puestos...¡VAMOS HIJO DE PUTA ATACAME!- le grito la peliazul. El sujeto saco su 9 mm, quitó el seguro y disparó hacia Akane, quien no retrocedió. Por suerte el custodio estaba tan asustado que su mano temblaba como una hoja, haciendo que la bala solo rozara su brazo derecho de Akane, pero ella no se inmutó sólo seguía avanzando con una sonrisa sádica, dándole más pavor.

El sujeto volvió a puntar, pero Bankotsu le corto la mano con su alabarda.

- Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo estúpida?! Acaso quieres que te maten?!- dijo un molesto Bankotsu.

- No te metas en donde no te llaman!- contestó Akane para después lanzar el cuchillo como si fuese un dardo, pasando por milímetros del rostro del ojiazul, incrustrandose en la tráquea del tipo, que segundos antes había gritado por la pérdida de sangre por la amputación de su mano.

-LOCA!... pudiste haberme cortado mi bello rostro tallado por loz dioses!- grito un Bankotsu muy molesto por la acción de la joven, quien solo ignoró su reclamos, dándole la espalda y buscar a las chicas que estaban escondidas.

Fue primero detrás de los árboles, donde salieron 3 chicas. Luego al camión.

- Azumi... ya puedes salir- la joven salió detrás de los asientos.

- Este seguro -.? DIJO miedo

- si, no te preocupes, todk esta bien ahora.- le dedicó una sonrisa dulce a la joven- ve con las demás, yo iré por alguien más.

-No... yo ire con tigo- tomándola del brazo con fuerza, con miedo.

-esta bien

Se acercaron a un auto negro, con vidrios polarizados. Abrió la cajuela y allí estaba la mujer rubia de traje, se encontraba amordazada aun con vida. Le entregó a la chica el maletín y el bolso, mientras que ella sacaba a la rubia.

Cuando llegaron con los demás, arrojó a la mujer al suelo.

- quien es?- pregunto Jakotsu

- La perra que compro a estas chicas para prostituirlas a su antojo- todas las miradas calleron sobre la mujer- ...y también vendió a otras, que ella trajo para que le extrajeran sus órganos para luego ser vendidos- dijo- en el bolso y maletín está el dinero, chicas tomenlo y regresen a sus casas.

-Y que hacemos con ella? - pregunto el afeminado

-chicas la bruja es toda suya! - dijo Akane mirando a las jóvencitas que tenían planeado darle su merecido a la rubia, que solo sacudia la cabeza y se quejaba, porque la mordaza de la boca le impedía gritar.

- yo!... yo quiero ir con ustedes...por... por favor - dijo la joven madre de cabello rosa- quiero buscar a mi hijo.

-eso no... solo serás un estorbo. - habló tajante Bankotsu. La mujer miró a Akane

- él tiene razón, si vas con nosotros estarás en peligro- le contestó la peliazul.

-Baya! ...al menos en una cosa en que se ponen de acuerdo, sin que se maten o insulten- habló Ginkotsu divertido, que recibió miradas fulminantes cortesía de Bankotsu y Akane.

- por favor... se lo suplico!... yo...yo puedo hacerles útil, conozco el lugar-dijo desesperada mirando a los hermanos y a la peliazul.- haré lo que me digan... por favor!

- que dices hermano... haría más rápido nuestro trabajo-Dijo Renkotsu

-sigo pensando que será un estorbo-escupió- y más cuando tenga a su hijo... seguro que hará algo estúpido! -miro a la chica quién lo miro con miedo-mi respuesta es No!... y es mi última palabra! -dijo autoritario

-vendrás con migo- habló Akane, mirando a la chica, mientras recibía una mirada fulminante de un ojiazul.

Bankotsu se acercó a zancadas, muy molesto con la peliazul. La tomó del brazo con brusquedad llevándosela un poco apartada de los demás.

- Oye!... sueltame idiota! ... que rayos te pasa!- le grito Akane

-Qué que me pasa?... ERES ESTUPIDA O QUÉ? - le dijo sarcasticamente molesto- acaso no te das cuenta de que si la llevas, estropeará nuestra misión? ... solo nos retrasará- le dijo mirándola, agachando la cabeza por la diferencia de estatura, ya que ella le llegaba casi a su pecho.

- Primero... me vas soltando... - le dijo tirando con fuerza del brazo- y segundo... que sea la amiga de tu hermano y que tengamos una misión, el mismo día y en el mismo lugar, eso no quiere decir que voy hacer caso a lo que digas- le dijo con mirada desafiante- yo no soy como las mujeres a las que debes de estar acostumbrado... que cuando dices salta, ellas lo hacen- dijo con el dedo índice picandole el pecho, sin quitarle la mirada- A Mí, no me mandas, ahórrate tus aires de macho dominante para con migo, por que eso no funciona con migo... asi que, has lo tuyo que yo haré lo mío. - y se dio vuelta bruscamente haciendo que su cabello golpeara el pecho de un Bankotsu muy cabreado, ya que él estaba acostumbrado a que le hagan caso, en especial las mujeres.

Una vez que comenzaron a descender por la puerta subterránea, Bankotsu le decía a Jakotsu. - tu amigita es una necia...- dijo molesto por la actitud de la joven.

- es igual que tú, en eso son parecidos... También son obstinados y una vez que se les mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien les cambie de parecer- decía Jakotsu.

- harían una linda pareja- habló burlón Kyokotsu.

- siii... se llevarían a las patadas- dijo entre risas Ginkotsu, sin llamar mucho la atención. Y sus hermanos estaban igual de divertidos, bueno casi todos, su líder quería matarlos.

Mientras avanzaban por un pasillo de paredes blancas lisas, se toparon con una puerta de acero. Al abrirla comenzaron a oír gritos desgarradores en distintas direcciones, en su mayoría mujeres, pero a la distancia también ee mezclaba con las de niños.

Tenían 3 pasillos, izquierda, centro y derecha, por lo que se dividieron en 3 grupos; a la izquierda iban Renkotsu, Kyokotsu y Suikotsu. En el camino del centro Bankotsu, Mukotsu y Ginkotsu. Y a la derecha, Akane, Jakotsu y la pelirosa .Antes de separarse la joven les advirtió que se tomarían con los laboratorios y q estos estaban muy bien custodiado.

El grupo de Akane se dirigió a las oficinas, después de unos minutos, escucharon disparos y gritos.

- Tus hermanitos si que son escandalosos - habló Akane.

- es que les gusta llamar la atención- contestó despreocupado Jakotsu.

- es aquí...- dijo la chica señalado una puerta de madera con serradura digital.

- esto me llevará algo de tiempo...- dijo la peliazul viendo el tablero digital, ya que era la única forma de abrirla. - Jak tu busca al niño y libera a los demás...yo me encargo de la lista. Luego te alcanzó. - le pidió a su amigo, ya que confiaba en sus habilidades en la pelea.

- Bueno por fin me unire a la fiesta... dejó el resto en tus manos amiga- dijo el afeminado a la joven - ten cuidado y cuidala. Viendo como se iban comenzó con su trabajo.

Mientras que en el grupo de Bankotsu...

- Baya parece que Renkotsu, Kyokotsu y Suikotsu ya empezaron la festichola- habló Mukotsu.

- sssh- hizo seña a sus hermanos Bankotsu al escuchar que se acercaban oficiales de seguridad y en cuanto los vieron, comenzaron los ataques- pfh... bueno hasta que por fin me voy a divertir- dijo y se lanzó al ataque esquivando un disparo que roso su mejilla, y sacando su alabarda, le corto la cabeza al que le disparo, haciendo rodar la parte amputada como pelota y dejando rastros de sangre. - por qué demonios quieren lastimar mi rostro! Es más bello que el de ustedes! - dijo mirando a sus hermanos, los cuales les cayó una gota por su nuca.

Ignorando a su hermano, Mukotsu y Ginkotsu atacaban a las de seguridad, los cuales estaban llegando con más refuerzos.

Mukotsu atacaba escupiendo veneno y ácido en la cara de los custodios, estos caían desfigurados, su piel se caía de apoco, como pollo desmechado.

Ginkotsu embestía con su rifle Lakeside Machine, calibre 22 que dispara 1.680 tiros por minuto y 28 por segundo.

-Hermano, sino quieres que te disparen, toma un arma y dales en la cabeza - dijo divertido Ginkotsu a Bankotsu.

- si les disparo sería muy aburrido

-entonces no te quejes- dijo Mukotsu

-me quejo por que estas basuras disparan a mi rostro- dijo molesto el ojiazul, mirando a sus hermanos, distraído del disparo con escopeta, que no se percató...pero por la cortina de humo venenosa, cortesía de Mukotsu, no distinguía... pero el impacto no llegó.

- ya deja de lloriquear como niña!- oyó una voz femenina-... o acaso eres más raro que Jakotsu? - dijo divertida Akane, disparando al cuello a barios tipos.

- Qué mierda dices estúpida!... yo no soy raro! - habló muy enojado, desquitandose con 3 sujetos que no veían nada por el humo, cortandolos en dos.

- MIra... si eres gay que no te de pena...Jak es feliz siéndolo, no veo por qué tú no... - soltó mientras avanzaba por el humo a toda prisa, dejando atrás a un Bankotsu muy irritado y con la palabra en la boca.

- A noo!... a mi ninguna mujer me llama raro y gay y huye sin ningún castigo- grito yendo detrás de la peliazul insolente, derribando a los que se encontraban en su camino. Dejando a sus dos hermanos quienes, mientras atacaban no paraban de reírse a carcajadas por lo dichos de Akane.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo iré subiendo hasta igualar con los capítulos de la otra página donde estoy actualizando.

Gracias a los comentarios de :

* Znta.

*Anónima CD.

*circuito caso.

*Invitado

*Invitado

*Invitado.

A los invitados aunque no mencionen sus nombres, lo cual, respeto su anonimato. Les agradezco al igual a los demás que dejan su huella por aquí, por su tiempo y que les guste mi trabajo. Este es el primer fic que hago y saber que es bien aceptado es un gusto.

Nos leemos pronto. Besossssssss! ^ 0 ^ /


	5. Chapter 5 El escape

- Rayos!...- se quejo Akane agarrándose el brazo izquierdo, donde perdía sangre- Quién me manda a salvar el trasero de un idiota- mientras se escondía en un cuarto de cámaras. Donde era monitoreado todo el lugar.

Ella se arrancó un pedazo de remera, de la parte de abajo, quedando su perfecto abdomen a la vista. Comenzó a venderse la herida, la cual, quemaba horrible. - Mierda! - bociferaba mientras presionaba para detener la hemorragia.

se asomo a la puerta para ver que nadie venía, pero sus sentidos le indicaban peligro. Ni bien asomo su cabeza y como auto reflejo saco su revolver y apuntó a la cabeza del agresor, al igual que él que al mismo tiempo llevó su arma al cuello de ella.

- Eres un imbecil!... pude haberte volado los sesos!- dijo enfada por la aparición de Bankotsu.

- Pfh... y yo pude a verte rebanado el cuello- alegó Bankotsu

- Vete al diablo!- gruñó molesta, ya que ambos se pudieron a ver matado, si no fuese por que tienen buenos reflejos. Akane se disponía a salir, pero Bankotsu la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia dentro. Cerrando la puerta con el pie y apoyando a la chica en la puerta. Akane no entendía nada y sus ojos estaban bien abiertos mirando los ojos azules como dos zafiros, por un momento se perdió en ellos y en el bello rostro del joven, que no le quitaba la vista de sus facciones. Luego de que ella pestañeo, para salir del hipnotismo...

- Qué demonios crees que haces?...- habló con mirada desafiante

- Que, qué hago? ...- dijo de manera sarcástica agachandose un poco para estar a la misma altura de sus ojos, ya que ella le llegaba apenas al pecho. Colocó sus brazos al costado de la cabeza de ella para que no se escape- ninguna mocosa me dice raro... y mucho menos que soy gay y delante de mis hermanos- decía mientras se acercaba muy despacio a su rostro, sin quitarle la mirada - ...y se larga así, como así, sin recibir ningún castigo - hablando a milímetros de sus labios- "esta chiquilla no sabe con quien se metió"- pensó él.

Akane estaba helada por la actitud del joven mercenario- "este quien se cree, piensa que me va a intimidar con esa actitud? ... con esa mirada mirada que parecen dos piedras preciosas? ... ¡Qué mierda estoy diciendo!"- entre cerró un poco sus ojos y lo miro retadora- Qué... me vas a golpear?- dijo pero el morocho solo negó con la cabeza muy lentamente, sin quitarle la mirada sobre ella. Esa mirada la incomodaba, pero más lo hacía su acercamiento, aunque no se lo notaba o eso creía- Ja,ja,ja... perro que ladra no muerde- dijo de una, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Yo no muerdo...- le dijo al oido, haciendo que se le ponga la piel de gallina. La tomó de la cintura con una mano y sostuvo la cabeza con la otra, aplicando fuerza para que no se moviera y ella volvió a mirarlo sorprendida- ... solo beso- sentenció él y unió sus labios... ella abría grande los ojos, forzejeaba para zafarse del agarre pero le era imposible, él era más fuerte que ella.

Bankotsu comenzó a morder muy suave los labios de ella, al ver que no había respuesta llevó la mano que tenía en la cintura a la cola de ella, haciendo que está abriese su boca en protesta. Él victorioso invadió su interior bucal con su lengua saboreandola.

Akane estaba pérdida, no supo en que momento, pero se encontró respondiendo al beso, el cual era exigente y adictivo.

Una sacudida eléctrica hizo saltar chispa por el cuerpo de ambos. Bankotsu atrajo la delgada figura de ella contra su cuerpo masculino y agresivo, su mano que tenía en la cabeza de ella se corría sintiendo la suavidad de sus cabellos, despeinandola.; ella colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de el y las llevó al abdomen. La boca dominante de él la arrastró a un mundo de pura sensación que ella jamás había sentido, hasta ahora.

El morocho se olvidó de todo y se encontró disfrutando de esa batalla de lenguas que tenían, pero que por falta de oxígeno tuvieron que desacer. Cuando abrieron los ojos, él se encontraba perdido por las sensaciones que había sentido, la miraba muy fijo, recorría con sus zafiros, el rostro de la joven que respiraba con dificultad, su pelo algo alborotado y su boca colorada, algo inflamada, por causa del beso apasionado.

La peliazul aun estaba en shok -" que... qué carajo fue eso... Cómo se atreve esté a besarme y ¡DE ESA MANERA! Acaso planeaba deborarme o qué? ... me... .me beso! Y que demonios fue eso que sentí?... Jamás me habían besado así, Ranma nunca lo hizo, NO DE ESTA FORMA! ... tiene unos labios que saben a miel adictiva. NO! ESO NUNCA! ... JAMÁS! No pienso ser una idiota de nuevo y menos con éste! "- pensaba Akane, saliendo de su trance y viendo que él no decía nada, solo la miraba también agitado, y antes que lo hiciera le dio un rodillazo en la entre pierna- Por atrevido!

El joven solo atinó a llevar sus manos hacia su amigo e inclinarse- Maldita... por que me hiciste eso...- decía adolorido con voz fina y mirando a su agresora.

- y todavía lo preguntas...- dijo sarcástica- tú me besaste... que pretendias con eso?- le escupió

- Tú empezaste dudando de mi hombría- dijo mirándola acusadoramente.

- Aaa... buenoo...- Con los brazos en la cintura- Resulta que yo tengo la culpa, porque ofendí tu virilidad de macho... eres raro lo digo y lo sostengo- le habló desafiante.

- Pfh, no te hagas... bien que respondiste al beso...y te gustó...- dijo divertido viendo como ella se ponía colorada.

Akane se paralizó, era verdad lo que él decía. Le había correspondido y lo peor de todo es que le gustó y quería más. Pero no- "admitir eso es como morir; primero muerta"- pensó la peliazul, ya que el morocho profetizaba de ser más orgulloso que su ex. Y admitirlo solo agrandaría su ego- ya quisieras... solo fingí- dijo despreocupada, mientras que Bankotsu la miraba con una ceja levantada, el no le creía ( yo tampoco) - eso no se le puede llamar beso... me han besado mejor y mejores- ( cof,cof, mentirosa, cof, cof) habló muy segura de su mentira cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada para no ser su visita a los monitores que tenía cerca y se sorprendió al ver las imágenes desgarradoras.

Los hermanos de Bankotsu peleaban sin ninguna dificultad, dejando el suelo cubierto de sangre y volando lo que se les cruzaban en el camino.

Vio a Jakotsu con la mujer, liberando al niño, hijo de la joven y salvando a los demás infantes. Volvió su mirada a los demás monitores y observó en uno como le abrían el pecho a una joven, que en su rostro reflejaba dolor agonizante, ya sin vida. Las cuencas de suz ojos estaban vacíos y le estaban extrayendo su corazón... y de seguro como el resto de sus órganos.

En otro se divisaba a una niña de 13 años ser golpeada y violada sin piedad. En otro unos pequeños mellizos de 8 años eran sometidos a unos extraños experimentos, adentro de una pequeña habitación transparente.

Bankotsu le decía que ella no sabia besar, que no era nada linda, pero no recibía respuesta. La chica que tenía enfrente había cambiado su semblante completamente, tenía el rostro inexpresable y en sus ojos desprendía furia.

- Tus hermanitos te deben estar buscando- habló caminando pasando por el lado de Bankotsu, que solo la miraba.

- y tú que harás? - cuestionó el ojiazul, que no recibió respuesta. La chica salió del cuarto y él la siguió, por lo que no sabia por que. Miró el brazo izquierdo de la peliazul. - Te hirieron- le dijo sosteniendole el brazo- Esto te pasa por no tener cuidado- Le reprendió.

- Esto me pasa por salvar el trasero de un rarito de ojos azules- soltó tirando del brazo y seguir su camino- porque no mejor, te largas a buscar al tipo por el que vinieron y me dejas en paz- bocifero alterada, su sangre hervía de rabia no podía quitar las imágenes de su cabeza, quería hacer algo, liberar a las víctimas y acabar con los desgraciados que disfrutaban dañar a otros.

- YA te dije que no soy raro y deja de llamarme asi!...ya te demostré que no lo soy- decía caminando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ja... si lo que tu digas- contestó sarcástica- Jakotsu también puede hacerlo, si quisiera, pero a diferencia de ti él no lo oculta, al contrario lo demuestra libremente. - dándole una mirada pícara- deberías de aprender de él.

La chica le estaba sacando de quicio, se hiba a encargar de demostrarle mejor de que no era gay . Cuando se disponía a hacer algo de la nada salieron mas guardias...

Ninguno de los dos retrocedía, Bankotsu los eliminaba con su alabarda, cortando cuellos, torsos... dejando un comentario en cada paso que daba. Akane no se quedaba atrás, cada tiro era certero, mortal. Cuando se le terminaron las balas vio que en la cintura del mercenario cargaba una Magnum 22 automática y cada tiro que gatillaba era directamente mortal, apuntaba corazón, frente, ojo y tráquea, no basilaba.

Llegaron a una especie de laboratorio allí tenían a unos niños capturados detrás de un cristal, donde eran monitoreados. Otros llacian sin vida, otros lloraban pidiendo a sus madres...Akane no soporto más y se le fue encima a uno guardia que callaba a los infantes a latigazos. Le hizo un profundo corte en la espalda del tipo, con eo cuchillo. El sujeto era un ropero andante por su musculatura. No se quejo de la herida, solo miró con desprecio a la joven.

- Valla pareces King Kong... por lo grandote y feo... No mentira él era mil veces más lindo que tú- le dijo burlona y el hombre le dio un latigazo que ella agarró y le quitó el arma para luego envolverle en el cuello y ahorcarle.

Bankotsu no se quedo atrás, él se encargaba de dos sujetos que comenzaron a atacarlo, pero uno terminó degollado y el otro desnucado; luego se encargaron de los enfermos, asistentes de laboratorio y doctores y científicos, los cuales se encargaban de los experimentos con los niños. La peliazul acabó con casi todos ellos. Cuando tenía a un hombre canoso de unos 56 años de 1,65 de altura, delgado de ojos celeste y rasgos extranjero. Al cual lo tenía por el cuello a punto de matarlo, Bankotsu la detuvo.

- A esté no lo mates... es el que vine a buscar- dijo sosteniendo el brazo de la chica, donde ella ejercía presión en el cuello del viejo, que ya se estaba poniendo morado.

- Es todo tuyo- dijo fría y se dirigió a las habitaciones transparentes donde estaban los chicos. Destrozó las puertas- pueden caminar-pregunto cambiando su semblante de una fría sanguinaria a una dulce mujer. Y eso sorprendió a Bankotsu.

-" como puede cambiar tan rápido alguien que resien estuvo matando como si nada"- pensó él líder mercenario.

Recorrieron todas las habitaciones dejando un tendal de muertos y tras de ellos los niños y mujeres que fueron liberando. En el camino se toparon con Renkotsu que atacaba con ametralladora en cada mano y en su espalda cargaba una bazuca.; Kyokotsu arremetia con boleadoras y destrozando huesos con su fuerza monstruosa. Y Suikotsu tenía en sus manos garras de acero, con los que desgollaba y desgarraba lo que se encontraba. Los tres estaban muy entretenidos, disfrutando con su masacre.

- oigan es hora de irnos- les dejo Bankotsu.

- Hermano ya encontraste al científico- pregunto Renkotsu.

- Si - Mostrando el bulto que tenía en una bolsa de lona que arrastraba con una soga como si fuera un perro.

- ten...te la devuelvo... gracias - dijo Akane dándole el arma y recibiendo una mirada sorpresiva del ojiazul.

- La necesitarás - le contestó.

- No, ya no - dijo siguiendo su camino.

- Oye que vas a hacer con los críos y las mujeres - dijo sosteniendole el brazo lastimado sin darse cuenta, haciendo que la joven solo se liberará del agarre de un tirón, sin demostrar dolor, aunque le era insoportable.

- vengan con migo, me encargaré que escapen de aquí - dijo la peliazul a los rescatados. - ustedes se pueden ir, su trabajo ya termino - le dijo al líder.

- yo no recibo órdenes de una mujer - dijo machista y soberbio .

- Qué hará señorita - habló Suikotsu

- buscare a Jakotsu y volar esta porquería

-yo quiero ayudar en eso, quiero probar mi chica - decía Renkotsu acariciando su bazuca con amor.

-y yo que creí que los únicos raros eran Jak y esté - apuntando a un Bankotsu que arrugaba su frente y empezaba a enojarse.

- Ya para con eso de una maldita vez! - bocifero.

- de que hablan - cuestionó Kyokotsu, iba a responder Akane pero el ojiazul le ganó.

- nada - miro a su hermano y luego a la joven - Tú y yo aclararemos esto después - con su mirada amenazante que hizo temblar a sus hermanos y a los demás presentes,menos a la chica que tenía delante.

- Ahí si... que miedo- dijo irónica- ni creas que se repetirá lo de antes. Me tomaste desprevenida, pero no se va a repetir...- se acercó al joven líder con mirada desafiante - antes muerta - dictaminó y se fue indicando a los demás que la siguieran.

- Qué fue todo eso hermano? No me digas que hiciste algo indebido - pregunto Renkotsu

-quien hizo algo indebido - pregunto Mukotsu, junto con Ginkotsu que acababan de llegar.

- Bankotsu le hizo algo a la amiga de Jakotsu - dijo Kyokotsu divertido con la mirada pícara, mirando a su hermano Bankotsu y todas las miradas calleron sobre el susodicho.

- yo no hice nada.- dijo como nene chiquito que hace travesura.

- No me digas que la acosaste? Por que te llamó raro- habló Suikotsu.

- Ella me dijo que era gay... A MI AL GRAN BANKOTSU SHICHININTAI...UNA MUJER! - habló indignado y molesto.

-... y que hiciste - habló Kyokotsu.

-La bese - dijo despreocupado.

- Y que hizo ella? - pregunto Renkotsu muy atento.

- Respondió al beso y le gustó- habló Bankotsu victorioso, mostrando su típica sonrisa arrogante.

- ella no se enojo? No hizo nada?-habló Renkotsu mirando a su hermano quien se tenso.

- No-dándole la espalda como si nada. (Cof,cof, mentiroso,cof, cof )

Sus hermanos se miraban entre ellos,presentian que Bankotsu les ocultaba algo.

_o.o_o.o_o.o_o.o_o.o_o.o_

Con Akane

-Esto tipos salen como hormigas, que acaso los clonan o qué? - dije arta de que sigan apareciendo los de seguridad, justo en ese momento vi a Jakotsu-Por fin te encuentro! !- le grite mientras golpeaba la tráquea de un custodio, a quien luego le arrebato un arma.

- Tengo muchas personas-me dijo mientras rebanaba a dos sujetos, con su espada a una velocidad increíble... le dispare a uno que le apuntaba a la cabeza de mi amigo, le volé la masa encefálica de un tiro. Pero sentí un profundo dolor en mi costilla derecha. - Akane! !-grito Jakotsu viéndome que estaba de rodillas.

Él corto el pecho del que me disparo y decapitado. Me puse de pie pero mi cuerpo me estaba reclamando el desgaste físico,desimule mi cansancio.

- OIGAN BASURAS! si no quieren terminar como estos, sera mejor que se larguen!- les grite apuntando a los cadáveres que yacían en el suelo-... ah se me olvidaba, en 20 minutos el lugar volará en mil pedazos. - les dije. Los guardias dudaban pero de pronto sonó la alarma.

- ALERTA, ALERTA... 20 MINUTOS PARA LA DESTRUCCIÓN, REPITO 20 MINUTOS PARA LA DESTRUCCIÓN...- anuncio la alarma en todo el lugar. Y si estos tipos tenían dudas, esto les despejó todo. Comenzaron a desesperarse por salir.

- Tú hiciste lo de la alarma- me dijo Jakotsu divertido.

- me declaro culpable- le conteste- ahi que irnos pronto- nos pusimos en camino, llegamos a una especie de estacionamiento, allí había camiones y tanques de guerrilla.

Las chicas y niños se distribuyeron en distintos camiones, nos agradecieron y se fueron.

- Muchas gracias señorita, gracias joven Jakotsu - Habló emocionada y sincera la chica de cabello rosa con su niño en brazos- Gracias por salvarnos de este infierno.

- de nada...- le dije dándole una sonrisa, feliz de que este bien su hijo- ahora vayan y cuídate y cuida de este hermoso niño- Tocando la mejilla de la criatura. Él tenía el pelo del mismo color de la madre y sus ojos los tenía de un color miel.  
>Una vez que todos se habían ido nosotros nos dispusimos a hacer lo mismo.<p>

-oye!- oi detrás de mí, no hacía falta darme vuelta para saber que esa voz venía del "macho dominante engreído". Solo le faltaba golpearse el pecho y cartón lleno.

- creo que te llaman Jak- le dije a mi amigo e ignorando por completo al idiota de su hermano.

- chicos hay que salir o volaremos junto con el lugar- dijo Jak a sus hermanos.

- si ya lo oímos...y yo que quería probar mi bazuca- habló cabizbajo Renkotsu.

- aún estás a tiempo.- le hablé sin darme vuelta- puedes disparar a aquellos tambos de gasolina y a los tanques de guerrilla, para que la destrucción sea antes

Me estaba comenzando a marear, el dolor del brazo y de la costilla, parecían agujas. Tenía que salir rápido. Cuando comencé a caminar el piso se movía...o era yo?... cuando abri los ojos sentí que me sujetaban de la cintura una mano calida.

- oye que te sucede, no me digas que te ibas a desmayar...ja las mujeres si que son débiles, se desmayan por nada-Hay no!... yo pensé que era Jakotsu, justo tenía que ser éste idiota engreído.

- quitame tus manotas si no quieres que te golpee de nuevo, donde ya sabes donde- le dije amenazante.

Salimos del lugar... Jakotsu y yo fuimos en la moto con la que llegamos al lugar y sua hermanos, en una camioneta. Cuando estuvimos a unos 5 kilómetros oímos la explosión. Los locos hermanos de mi amigo, festejaban como si estuvieran viendo fuegos artificiales- lo único que les falta es que canten el feliz cumpleaños- dije sarcástica.

- si quieres lo hacemos- habló el idiota de Bankotsu con sonrisa. Opte por ignorarlo.

- Jak... llévame al hotel y luego ve con tus hermanos, creo que tienen mucho de que hablar- le dije a mi amigo.

- estas loca! Quieres que te deje sola después de lo que pasó!...y encima con las heridas que tienes... acaso crees que no se que te duelen! - me lo dijo girando su cuello, viéndome de reojo y luego miro a uno de sus hermanos- Suikotsu podrías curarla? - le pregunto-el sabe de medicina- mirándome con una sonrisa esperando que responda.

- será un placer- habló Suikotsu dándome una sonrisa sincera.

Solo suspire resignada, ya estaba muy cansada para discutir y apoyando mi frente sobre la espalda de mi amigo...-esta bien.

Luego de una hora de viaje llegamos a una gran casa de dos pisos, con un enorme jardín. Con algunos arboles cerca .La fachada de la casa era de color celeste... el living amplio un plasma de 52", un juego de Living negro terciopelado con unos almohadones rojos de la misma tela y con una mesita ratonera de vidrio. El lugar era decorado con cuadro de la familia, se veía a Jakotsu cuando tenía como 10 años, juntos a sus hermanos y dos adultos, que deben ser sus padres.

- Akane acompañame- me dijo Suikotsu y lo seguí.

-La base número 20 fue destruida señor- habló un hombre mayor de unos 60 años, canoso, pelo corto, de traje gris oscuro, corbata azul y camisa blanca, zapatos negros. El hombre tenía rasgos extranjero por su color de piel oscura. - también fueron asesinados la mayoría de los guardias y doctores y enfermeros.

- Qué pasó con las ratas de laboratorio y la mercancía- habló un hombre que se encontraba sentado en su sillón de escritorio dándole la espalda al moreno, mientras apreciaba el mar.

- todos escaparon...un grupo apareció destruyendo todo,liberando a los recluidos

-Eran policías? -habló el sujeto muy tranquilo y sin darse vuelta.

- No señor... según los que escaparon llamaron diciendo que eran 9 personas: 6 hombres y 2 mujeres... aunque otros dijeron que se trataban de 7 hombres y 1 mujer,porque el otro sujeto tenía aire de ser raro...- decía confundido el hombre, sacando del bolsillo de su saco, extrajo un sobre, que lo dejó sobre el escritorio- estos son los que violaron la seguridad hace una hora.

-Gracias Robert puedes retirarte- Le indicó. Una vez que Robert salió de la oficina amplia y moderna,con una gran biblioteca con diversos libros de distintas especialidades, un mini bar de roble, un amplio sillón de 3 cuerpo y 2 individuales de cuero marrón oscuro brilloso; Una gran alfombra que era la piel original de un oso Grizzly con su expresión agresiva . Una laptop mostraba las imágenes de nuestros amigos mercenarios, pero detuvo el video cuando le llamo la atención una peliazul, que no dudaba en atacar mortalmente a sus adversarios.

-Kyoko... tú deberías estar muerta... yo me encarge de ti- decía sin exaltación, con voz fría, calculador y amenazante- me las pagarás... tu traición me la voy a cobrar, are sufrir... gritaras para mi y serás mía antes de que desprenda el corazón de tu pecho- con sonrisa siniestra y de excitación.

Llamó a su secretaria indicando que se comunique con unas personas y que los haga ir de inmediato... luego de unos 20 minutos dos sujetos aparecieron. El hombre misterioso les entrega una foto- Busquenla y me la traen... tal vez ponga resistencia, pueden golpearla pero no la maten... la quiero viva- les indicó a los dos sujetos que salieron al momento. 


	6. Chapter 6 Estupor

- Asi que mi hermano te beso... y tu correspondiste al beso, sin protestar ni nada- habló Suikotsu, Mientras vendaba mi brazo... Tuvo que sacar la bala y hacer unos puntos, por suerte el proyectil no tocó ninguna arteria... pero por que me decía eso?... ok, admito que correspondi al beso sin darme cuenta estúpidamente... Pero cómo está eso de que "no me queje ni nada"!?.

- Quién te dijo que no me queje?- cuestione algo molesta, mirando a Suikotsu. Que ya había terminado con mi brazo y se centraba en la otra herida de la costilla.

- Bankotsu... Acaso es mentira? - me decía muy calmado mientras me limpiaba la lesión de la costilla derecha.

- si es mentira... Porque recuerdo que le di un rodillazo - le dije- auch- Rayos esa aguja tenía que ser grande!?

- Lo siento es la anestesia para que no te duela cuando te haga los puntos...y a donde si se puede saber? - me cuestionó Suikotsu.

- A donde que? - le dije... O.O Genial otra vez la aguja con hilo.

- El rodillazo que le diste a mi hermano, a donde fue?

- En... en la entrepierna...- dije apenada.

- Jajaja...eso no se lo habrá esperado - habló divertido Suikotsu - él habló muy seguro de que tú no hiciste nada... asi que era eso lo que ocultaba.

- " Pero esto no se queda asi, ese imbecil me va a oír " - Después de que Suikotsu atendió mis heridas, me dispuse a salir y observe por el pasillo de la casa, al besucon mentiroso, entrando a uno de los cuartos del lugar.

Cuando estaba a punto de encararlo, Suikotsu me llama, por lo que tuve que regresar.

- Akane... trata de no mover mucho tu brazo, sino tendrás que usar un cabestrillo, lo cual no tengo. Así que evita que se te habrán los puntos y no solo del brazo también de tu otra herida. - me dijo Suikotsu.

- Si tendré cuidado... y muchas gracias Suikotsu - Le dije sonriendo y sali de allí, ya que él se quedó limpiando sus instrumentos.

Cuando me detuve en frente de la puerta por donde entró Bankotsu, entre de una sin llamar a la puerta... pero allí no estaba-"se habrá ido? "- fue lo que pensé... Cuando me disponía a dar la vuelta para salir, escuche un ruido que provenía de detrás, de otra puerta,la cual estaba entre abierta. Entre directamente... estaba molesta, tenía ganas de golpearlo,de dejarle en el suelo hasta que sangre... pero todo mi enojo,toda mi violencia, se fue por un tubo...debí haber golpeado la puerta o gritarle detrás de esta... yo y mis impulsos.

Narra la autora...

Bueno como Akane se quedó con la mente en blanco, les cuento que paso...

La peliazul encontró a su objetivo, que se encontraba en el baño y ella entró sin pensar en la consecuencia... Una hermosa consecuencia.

El baño de paredes blancas, a la izquierda un gran espejo con un marco negro, debajo un lavamanos color blanco rectangular y debajo de este, unos juegos de toallas y toallon que estaban enrollados muy prolijo. El piso era de cerámica de color gris claro. Frente del lavamanos, a dos metros de distancia, había un inodoro blanco y al lado un vide... y al frente de la puerta a cuatro metros una media bañera y una ducha que se encontraba en el techo y una cortina blanca larga, la cual, estaba completamente corrida a un lado, dejando ver al propietario del lugar completamente como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

El agua caliente producía un gran vapor pero se podía distinguir al joven líder de espalda con su gran melena suelta donde el agua caía como una suave lluvia sobre esa cascada que a medida se humedecia más, más se aderia a la gran espalda morena y brillante por el líquido, los músculos bien definidos sin exageración, lo hacía lucir más atlético de lo que aparentaba.

La marcada línea de su espina dorsal, justo por donde unas gotas descendían hasta esos firmes y marcados glúteos masculinos, que invitaban a ser tocados. Él comenzó a darse la vuelta, por lo que quedó de frente de una peliazul colorada y su color fue en aumento con lo que veía, sin percatarse que el moreno noto su presencia, por lo que optó por hacer de cuenta que ella no estaba allí y divertirse un rato con la chiquilla.

Akane estaba en shock, aunque seguía con la mirada los movimientos de la mano del ojiazul, que parecía hechizar, esa mano que pasaba por su bien formado pecho bronceado, pasando por sus abdominales que no eran exageradamente marcados..

Akane seguía el recorrido de esa mano que llegaba hasta "aquello" que no espero ver de él. Notó esa parte de la anatomía del joven, de la cual, estaba muy orgulloso el ojiazul, su masculinidad grande, gruesa a pesar de no estar erecta.

Con una gran sonrisa arrogante y mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes...

- Yo sabía que un beso no era suficiente... te quedaste con gana de más...-hablaba divertido mientras se en jabonaba el pecho- si queres te puedes bañar con migo... hasta te dejo que me en jabones todo el cuerpo - habló triunfante viendo que la estaba incomodando a más no poder.

-"Demonios esto no puede ser!... ¡ vamos cuerdas vocales funcionen! ... y tu corazón ya deja de latir así!... esta bien tiene un muy buen cuerpo... sin contar su "amigo" ... y que besa muy bien. "-tratando de tragar saliva y mandar aire a sus pulmones...- Por... porqué le dijiste a tus hermanos que me besaste y que yo no hice nada... como si me hubiese gustado! - dijo fingiendo molestia y tratando de posar sus ojos en el rostro del chico. Quien la miraba muy divertido.

- Porque es verdad. Tú me besaste también... y de lenguita- dijo con sizaña, divertido, muy feliz incomodando la aún más.

- Eres un idiota! ! Yo... yo no hice eso!... fuiste tú!... me tomaste por la fuerza! Pervertido!- soltó indignada pero aun muy roja.

- Si yo soy un pervertido, tú que eres? ... llevas minutos ahí parada viendo me bañar... viendo me desnudo... un poco más y me violas con la mirada- mientras deslizaba su mano por su abdomen y llegando a su miembro, mientras miraba el rostro de Akane que en cualquier momento explotaba de lo rojo vivo que estaba.

- yo... yo no!- dijo titubeando completamente colorada, que seguía los movimientos de la mano del ojiazul que hipnotizaba - Aaaasssh- salió de allí, dejando a un Bankotsu que se reía a carcajadas por como dejo a la insolente y agresiva peliazul.

-"Estúpido y sensual Bankotsu!"- pensaba Akane aún con las pulsaciones aceleradas- Tengo que salir de aquí, no quiero volver a ver a ese idiota en lo que me queda de vida- dijo acelerada.

Encontró en el Living a casi todos los hermanos, menos a Suikotsu y por supuesto a Bankotsu quien de seguro seguía en el baño... Akane le dijo a Jakotsu que se iría al hotel para darse un baño y descansar.

- Entonces voy con vos- le dijo Jakotsu.

- No... tú te quedas... se cuanto extrañas te a tus hermanos y ahora, aunque sea por pocas horas... quedate con ellos...- decía mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo- Voy a estar bien... No me voy a tirar de un puente o a cortarme las venas de las muñecas... asi que no necesito una niñera...- le dijo divertida haciendo puchero- Además necesito estar sola para pensar bien lo que voy hacer.

Jakotsu suspiro resignado... le entregó las llaves de la moto y ella se fue despidiéndose de los presentes.; luego de cinco minutos bajaban Suikotsu seguido de Bankotsu.

- Donde esta Akane? - pregunto Suikotsu ya que no la veía por ningún lado.

-Regreso al hotel para descansar- contestó el afeminado.

- "Así que huiste pequeña cobarde"- pensó Bankotsu entre risas.

- Hermano, porque dijo ella que no se hiba a tirar de un puente o a cortarse las venas- habló Renkotsu.

- Digamos que tuvo una pésima noche... solo espero que no cometa ninguna locura- dijo preocupado por su amiga.

-... veo que le tienes mucho cariño a tu amiga- dijo Bankotsu.

- Si, mucho...ella no me juzgo nunca... desde que me conoció me a aceptado tal y como soy...-dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica- ...y me a salvado la vida... si no fuese por ella en este momento estaría muerto.

- QUÉ DIJISTE MUERTO!?- habló Kyokotsu al igual que el resto, ya que, al ser Jakotsu el menor de los 7, siempre era el más cuidado.

- Hace un año, cuando me fui a Thailandia, conocí a unas personas, un grupo y nos hicimos amigos o eso creí...

Flash Black.

En una parte de Thailandia un grupo de jóvenes debatían en como deshacerse de forma "divertida" del nuevo.

-Vestirlo de mujer! - dijo Kai-Mook una chica de cabello negro hasta por la cintura, piel bronceada, delgada y de estatura baja.

-Queremos que sufra, no que se divierta- Habló Kiet un chico de pelo castaño oscuro, trigueño gordito, estatura baja.

- Yo digo que le rompamos las piernas y lo ahogemos en el río- dijo divertido y de forma siniestra Channarong, un chico morocho, alto de ojos celestes de buen cuerpo.

-Yo lo quiero oír gritar como la loca que es... jajajaja! Así que por que no lo arrojamos a las pirañas- dijo Raylai una joven pelirroja con cuerpo de modelo y muy hermosa.

- Mm... También sirve si lo tiramos con los cocodrilos- habló Lawan otro chico, hermano gemelo de Kiet, pero este tenía mechas doradas en su caballo.

- Ok... queremos verlo sufrir y muerto... tengo la forma en que podemos divertirnos con él - habló Aroon líder del grupo, un chico atractivo de pelo negro, ojos oscuros, cuerpo atlético y alto. Con un alma siniestra y depravada.

Esto jóvenes tenían entre los 18 y 19 años. Eran racistas, odiaban a los extranjeros y también a los homosexuales y transexuales... Desde que tenían 10 años, torturaban y mataban animales. Hasta que comenzaron a matar a personas. Su primera víctima fue una chica travesti estado unidense, ellos se hicieron pasar por sus amigos, para que su víctima tomase confianza para luego, desmembrarla viva arrojando sus restos a los leones.

Les encantó tanto matarla que siguieron haciéndolo. Buscaban extranjeros sean o no homosexuales o trans, hombres o mujeres, si tenía algún defecto físico, a ellos no les importaba con tal de divertirse un rato torturando a sus víctimas. Y en su lista seguía Jakotsu Shichinintai.

Jakotsu viajó a Thailandia por vacaciones y le gustó tanto que estaba pensando quedarse más tiempo, ya que, tampoco quería dejar a sus nuevos "amigos". Aunque eso implicase no ver por un tiempo a sus hermanos. Pero él quería conocer más de ese país, su cultura y más.

Una tarde Jakotsu se disponía a encontrarse con sus amigos, ellos le dijeron que lo llevarían a presenciar un show. Él muy emocionado como niño chiquito, ss visto con camisa blanca de mangas corta y de una tela fina. Porque allí la temperatura llegaba a los 40° grados... se colocó unos pantalones color hueso suelto y unas sandalias. Tomo su morral, sus anteojos de sol y salió ap encuentro que según el se divertiria con sus amigos.

El grupo de jóvenes hiban en una camioneta roja descapotable; en los asientos de adelante hiban: Raylai que conducía, en el asiento de acompañante Aroon quien llevaba sobre su regazo a Kai-Mook; Detrás estaban Jakotsu quien se sentía como un sándwich, porque a su derecha e izquierda se encontraban los gemelos Kiet y Lawan y detrás de Jak Channarong que se sostenía de los fierros de la camioneta.

Jakotsu se estaba preocupado, ya que se estaban alejando demasiado de la ciudad y se adentraban a la selva cada vez más.

-"que clase de show se situaba en plena selva"- pensó él, algo no estaba bien. Pidió regresar, pero fue ignorado. Cuando comenzó a moverse hacia adelante para decirle a Raylai que diera la vuelta y que lo dejará en la ciudad, pero sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca. Su visión comenzó a nublarse y luego todo se le hizo negro.

Un fuerte dolor en el pecho sintió Jakotsu, otro por su hombro derecho y otro en la pierna izquierda... y así por el resto del cuerpo, empezando a sentir también los brazos tirantes y los pies inmovilizados.

- Esta despertando!- escuchó la voz de una mujer.

-Quién le de en la cara, se gana una cena todo pago- escuchó otra voz pero esta era de un hombre.

-"Esas voces las conozco"-pensó tratando de aclarar la visita, puesto que el sol estaba muy fuerte y se le dificultaba ver con claridad, hasta que pudo distinguir y recordar lo sucedido... vio a sus disque "amigos" con piedras y con cara de diversión... para luego verse a él mismo atado a un tronco.

- Se despertó el maricon!- dijo Kiet.

- Mejor, así será más divertido...asi podremos escuchar sus gritos- dijo Raylai lanzando una piedra del tamaño de un puño, lastimando a Jakotsu en la nariz- Le di, gane!- dijo eufórica.

- Qué... les pasa... porque me hacen esto? -dijo con dificultad Jakotsu, el dolor en su cuerpo y las quemaduras causadas por el sol, lo estaban matando. Su ropa clara estaba completamente manchada con tierra y sangre. La sangre de su nariz dependía por su boca, cuello y camisa.

Porque nos encanta torturar y matar a putos como tú, bueno también a extranjeros - habló frío y divertido Aroon

- nos divertirás, así que llora, grita para nosotros- dijo divertido Kiet con una cámara filmadora en manos.

- Auxilio!-grito Jak imposibilitado a moverse-aaaaah!-una lluvia de piedras dieron en todo su cuerpo: hombros,pecho,costillas, abdomen,pelvis,cadera,piernas...y el rostro no era la excepción. Su párpado izquierdo se estaba inflamado, en su frente tenía un gran chichón, sus pómulos cortados e inchados, su boca sangrando y congestionado.

Después de una hora de desgarradores gritos,golpes y sangre, los cuervos comenzaron a aparecer.

- super! Va a ser genial ver como los cuervos se comen su carne- habló entusiasmado Lawan.

Justo cuando un cuervo descendía directo al rostro de Jakotsu,una pequeña piedra aullento al ave... De la maleza salió una joven de cabello azul oscuro largo, estatura media baja, ojos marrones oscuros, de cuerpo menudo. Vestía una remera larga rosa claro y una calsa negra hasta las rodillas, y en sus pies una sandalias sin taco y con tiras.

- Quién mierda eres?-Habló Aroon molesto-como te atreves a interferir.

-Tienen ropa muy fina, muy cara por lo que veo, deduzco que son ricos... lastima que no utilizaron ese dinero para la educación... se comportan peores que los animales que viven por aquí.- habló la peliazul mientras desataba a Jakotsu.

- No te metas en donde no te llaman metiche!-Kai - Mook hablaba molesta.

- Tú no eres de aquí de donde eres-pregunto Channarong.

- de Japón-contestó la joven acomodando en el suelo a un Jakotsu muy mal herido-Cómo te llamas?

- Jak...Jakotsu...s...Shichinintai- contestó muy débil mirándola con un ojo casi cerrado.

- Hola Jakotsu...puedo llamarte Jak?-el asintió-bien Jak, quiero que trates de no dormirte... crees poder hacerlo? - le pregunto ella mientras vigilaba que los otros no se acercaran.

- co... como te llamas? - pregunto él viendo la.

-Akane Tendo-regalandole una sonrisa sincera.

-Oye puta! Largate!-escupió Raylai arrojandole una piedra que impacto en la cabeza de Akane-Ups... perdón se me resbaló de la mano - dijo irónica y riéndose junto con los otros.

Pero una lluvia de piedras impactaron en los rostros de los chicos. Parecían meteoritos, dañaba pómulos,cejas, ojo... y los cuerpos no eran la excepción.

-Ups... creó que se me fue la mano - dijo irónica y mostrando las manos, mientras veía a los agresores en el suelo, retorciéndose del dolor... Luego Akane produjo un chiflado, un temblor comenzó a sentirse y del matorral, salió un gran elefante y de un solo ataque embistió la camioneta, la cual, rodaba y rodaba callendo a un imenzo río donde comenzó a hundirse. El grupito herido veían la destrucción del vehículo con los ojos que parecían que se les hiba a salir.

- Les presento a chiquito... es su forma de presentarse- dijo Akane teniendo a Jakotsu sobre su espalda- sostente Jak-se acercó al elefante y de un salto subió al lomo del animal.

- Donde... creen...que van-habló Aroon- Te exijo que nos entregues el animal, maldita perra!

- Tú estúpido bicho destruyó nuestro vehículo, tu deber es ayudarnos-dijo Channarong-no puedes dejarnos aquí.

-Exigir...deber...-Dijo riéndose para luego apuntar el camino, las huellas que dejo la camioneta.

-Sigan el camino por donde vinieron y les aconsejo que comiensen a caminar por que cuando oscurece, salen los animales más salvajes... aunque de los que deben de tener mucho cuidado son las cobras negras, ya que su veneno es mortal, durarán segundos... y adiós mundo cruel-les dejo y chiquito comenzó a caminar, Jakotsu quería reír pero no podía por el dolor.

Jakotsu despertó en una casa pequeña, su cuerpo estaba vendado, al igual que su rostro.

- No se mueva joven Shichinintai-Le dijo una señora mayor de unos 60 años, pelo canoso hasta por las mitad de su espalda, atado en una coleta baja y un parche en su ojo derecho. Vestía una pollera roja clara de tela fina y una remera blanca de mangas corta y unas sandalias.

- Quién es usted?...Dónde estoy?-dijo Jakotsu todavía adolorido y débil.

- Estas en plena selva tailandesa... y soy Kaede Hashimoto, abuela de Akane, la chica que te trajo-le dijo la anciana mientras le servía un poco de sopa-Debes tener hambre, come y luego descansa necesitas reponer fuerzas para mejorar.

- Gracias...-recibiendo la comida- y donde esta su nieta?

- Abuela... ya llegue...- dijo Akane toda lastimada y desganada.

- Hija!...Pero qué pasó?... ese tonto de Happosai se esta pasando con el entrenamiento-dijo preocupada y molesta la señora, sentado a la joven en la cama de alado donde estaba Jakotsu.

- El entrenamiento no es el problema abuela... ese viejo cochino es el problema!-dijo asqueada- Me ataca y aprovecha el momento a manosearme y el muy forro se aprovecha por que es más fuerte y rápido!- ya enfurecida recordando lo sucedido.

- Yo te advertí cuales eran sus mañas... tú aceptaste las consecuencias-dijo Kaede-y él dónde está?

- se largo al pueblo... de seguro a en borracharse, a robar ropa interior de mujeres y de paso acosarlas...Dime Jak como sigues? - viendo al chico.

- El dolor no es tan fuerte- contestó el joven.

- Por un momento me asustaste... estuviste dos días inconsciente...Pero gracias a mi hermosa abuelita y sus conocimientos en medicina, estas mejor y eso me alegra mucho-dijo feliz la chica.

- Gracias por salvarme... te debo la vida! - dijo Jakotsu

- A mi no me debes nada... a la que le tienes que agradecer es a mi abuela. Ella hizo todo el trabajo, ella te salvo la vida.

-yo iré a buscar agua-habló Kaede saliendo de la casa.

-Por qué estás entrenando? -pregunto el joven.

- Por...porque... Quiero que mi prometido no se preocupe por mi cuando este peleando...Él siempre me protege y yo también quiero hacer lo mismo por el -relataba con sus mejillas coloradas y mirada brillosa-Además cuando nos casemos heredaremos el dojo de mi familia y entre los dos tenemos que sacarlo adelante... Mi amado Ranma es muy fuerte aparte de apuesto-Dijo poniéndose más colorada con la mirada perdida, soñada, con cara de tonta.

- Woo! si que estas muy enamorada-dijo divertido.

-Se... se me nota mucho no- decía apenada, rascándose la cabeza.

-Pues... yo me ofrezco a hacer tu vestido de novia con mucho gusto-hablaba Jakotsu muy emocionado.

- Acaso eres diseñador? - sorprendido.

-No, mi sueño es ir a Francia y combertirme en un gran diseñador de moda.

- Y estoy segura que lo vas a lograr... y espero que me diseñes mi vestido de novia,- con los ojitos soñadores. Jak comenzó a reír por la cara que ponía la peliazul y luego ella se le unió.

FIN FLASH BLACK.

-...Y fue como entablamos una gran amistad... ella es una gran persona que no le gusta las injusticias y le gusta ayudar a los demás. - Hablaba Jakotsu a sus hermanos, quienes estaban muy atentos escuchando el relato. - yo decidí quedarme con Akane y de pasó también entrenaba, ya que me hacía falta.

Mukotsu comenzó a llorar y los mocos se mezclaron con las lágrimas.

- Por qué lloras Mukotsu? - pregunto Kyokotsu.

-Por... porque... porque ella se va a casar... Waaaaaa! - mientras se tapaba la cara con su antebrazo.

- "Así que esta comprometida"- pensó Bankotsu algo molesto-"y a mí que me importa!-pensó

-Ella ya no se va a casar- dijo Jakotsu recibiendo todas las miradas.

- Porque lo dices?- pregunto Bankotsu.

- No les puedo decir... solo lo se-contestó el menor.

- Muy interesado, hermanito? -dijo divertido Suikotsu.

- Pfh...yo interesado... por esa mocosa insolente? ... -con sarcasmo-por favor no digas boludeses hermano! -Dijo molesto el ojiazul cruzándose de brazos, apoyando su espalda sobre la pared perezosamente y volteando la mirada al otro lado.

- Entonces por qué la besaste a la fuerza-pregunto Renkotsu.

- Queee! Banky besaste a Akane!? Cómo, cuándo, Donde, por qué? Ella te golpeó... - cuestionaba Jak sorprendido y emocionado.

-Ella le dijo que él era raro, Gay para ser claro- habló divertido Ginkotsu.

- Él la siguió, cuando ella le dijo eso y se fue-Habló Mukotsu.

- Nuestro hermano la tomó por la fuerza y la beso-siguió Renkotsu.

- Y ella correspondió al beso- dijo Kyokotsu.

- Y él recibió un rodillazo en la entrepierna-término de agregar Suikotsu. Y todos lo miraron en especial Bankotsu, que estaba sorprendido por la información que sabia su hermano. Y luego las miradas de cayeron sobre el ojiazul. Y después todos, bueno casi todos, se echaron a reír de solo imaginarse en ese momento a su líder hermano.

Bankotsu estaba comenzando a enojarse, viendo como sus hermanos se burlaban de él ya que ninguna mujer lo rechazaba o se resistía.

-"Esa estúpida... como se atreve..."-pensó Bankotsu-YA DEJEN DE REIRSE!-dijo fastidiado-"esa pendeja... esta humillación me las voy a cobrar muy caro"- sentenció divertido por dentro.

El cielo estaba aclarando desaparecido de apoco las estrellas; las casas algunas antiguas otras con diseños modernos; Algunos negocios comenzaban a abrir, otros los empleados limpiaban la vereda del local. Otras personas hacían ejercicio y otros paseaban a sus mascotas.

Por las calles, casi desiertas de Nerima, me encontraba caminando, con la moto a la par, quería caminar para despejar mi mente, ya que pasaron muchas cosas en pocas horas.; Lo de mi prometido o ex, yo entrenando mientras el se encaminaba con otra... en mi primera misión me dejo llevar por la rabia viendo esas escenas, que cuando las recuerdo, la sangre me hierve de furia... La primera vez que mató con mis propias manos! Y lo peor es que no me siento culpable... y para completar el imbecil de Bankotsu me besa por la fuerza, lo cual, me gusto!...y lo vi desnudo!...Aunque no estaba nada mal... Genial ahora me estoy convirtiendo en una pervertida.

Mientras caminaban oí una voz enfurecida y triste a la vez como si llorara de dolor... La voz provenía de la plaza, en una de las hamacas se encontraba Mousse... (un joven de 20 años, pelo largo suelto, color castaño oscuro, con anteojos gruesos, con pantalones blanco suelto y una camisa del mismo color y tela, estilo chino y unas zapatillas negra).

- Mousse...-me dolía verlo así, no sabia porque pero tenía el presentimiento de que se enteró de la verdad... deje la moto a un costado y me acerque a él, me senté en el suelo. Él tenía sus manos en los costados de la cabeza. Toque su rodilla para que dirigiera su mirada hacia mi.

-Akane...Ten...tengo que... decirte algo... que te va a doler-me decía tratando de aclarar su garganta, pero le era imposible, solo me limitaba a escucharlo-Nos engañaron! Los muy malditos nos engañaro!- dijo muy molesto comenzando a caminar como león enjaulado- quería... quería romperle la cara a Saotome, pero él una vez más me humilló y ella lo defendió!... Me dijo que no me amaba... que jamás me amo, que solo acepto el compromiso por la fortuna de mi familia...solo por interés! - su voz rompió en llanto, sus lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, cayó de rodillas totalmente devastado.

- Asi que tú también te enteraste- le dije y al momento me miro sorprendido.

- Qué ya lo sabias?

- Si, me entere anoche... los vi en mi casa, en mi cama, jurandose amor mutuo, entre caricias... y creo que ya te imaginaras el resto...No te voy a mentir, tenía muchas ganas de matarlos. Pero no pude- senti un gran abrazo de parte de Mousse-Tenemos que superar esto-le dije rompiendo el abrazo.

Sentí un escalofrío, como si corriera peligro.

- Akane- me dijo Mousse, su mirada me decía que también se percató de lo mismo y al momento una bola eléctrica se nos acercó, logramos esquivarla. El ataque se estampó en uno de los muros de la plaza y un gran polvo se levantó tapando la visión del lugar.

-Muy bien!- se escuchó una voz muy divertida seguido de palmas...Apareció un gordo calvo con una trenza negra en su nuca. Petizo, de piel blanca y de ojos chiquitos. Con un hacha en mano.

Luego de la polvadera salió otro sujeto de piel bronceada, ojos rojos, de abundante cabello oscuro con una trenza larga de buen cuerpo y con una lanza en su mano-Mujer! Tienes que venir con nosotros, por las buenas o...- mostrándome una gran sonrisa sádica y resaltando sus colmillos- por las malas... Tú decides Hashimoto... Kyoko- y se lanzó sobre mi.

Yo estaba helada... Hashimoto Kyoko? ...Quiénes son estos sujetos? ...y cómo es que conocen a mi madre?


	7. Chapter 7 Los hermanos y el adios

-Señor... cree que sea ella en verdad?- habló un hombre canoso mayor de rasgos extranjero.

-Robert... no es ella... esa traidora esta muerta - se reía un hombre de unos 40 años. Muy elegante de traje negro, zapatos brillosas del mismo color, camisa roja,corbata azul francia, cabello castaño oscuro liso, hasta por debajo de los hombros, ojos marrones claros y piel clara. Muy apuesto de muy buen cuerpo.

- No lo entiendo señor, Onigumo, pero si cree que esta muerta, por qué mando a traer a esa mujer? - dijo Robert Que le entregaba un vaso de whisky.

- Ver a esta chica... me exito tanto... era... no, es como estar viendo a la misma Kyoko... Aunque está tenga el cabello más largo, mientras que Kyoko lo tenía corto, pero el rostro... su misma cara, labios, sus ojos... esa mirada penetrante, fría, ese bello rostro, el cual, se aprecia mejor cuando esta manchado de sangre- mientras le daba un trago a la bebida, mientras estaba cómodamente sentado en su sillón marrón de cuero, mirando su Led de 50, los videos de seguridad que mostraban a una Akane eliminando a los de guardias- jajajaja, esa chica definitivamente no es mi Kyoko, esta tiene movimientos lentos y algo torpe, aunque con las armas es hábil. -decía divertido- Definitivamente no es Kyoko.

- Entonces admite que Hashimoto esta muerta-aseguro Robert.

- Si, ella esta muerta... yo mismo me encarge de ello... Hace unos años atrás, le inyecte una droga que fue diseñada para matar a su portador lentamente... aaaaah-suspirando- Como me hubiese gustado estar tanto oír sus gritos de dolor agudo, ver sus gestos de sufrimiento, su llanto... verla retorcerse del sufrimiento, de agonía-Decía con excitación y diversión perversa.

-... Y quien cree que sea la muchacha-Cuestionó el viejo.

- Talvez se su hija... Kyoko siempre se encargó de que su vida fuese un misterio, sobre todo en lo personal... Esa maldita... Si me hubiese aceptado, aun estaría viva...yo mismo la hubiese protegido, como lo hice siempre... pero no, que amaba a otro- sus ojos mostraban odio, desprecio... mientras apreciaba el vaso de vidrio que tenía en su mano, apareciendo de apoco raspaduras en él- ...si no era mía, no hiba a ser de nadie.

-Recuerdo que hubo tiempo en que ella faltaba días, semanas y meses... Talvez en ese tiempo se caso y lo oculto, tal vez por eso acepto el ultimo trabajo- Dijo Robert.

- Tal vez estés en lo cierto y la muy zorra- con odio en sus palabras- se casó y formó una familia a escondidas...pero no fue por eso que acepto el ultimo trabajo-con sonrisa siniestra- Fue porque intuía que ya la había descubierto y aprovecho su última misión para intentar desbaratar mi organización, destruyendo lo más que podía... pero no contó con una traición de su compañeros- decía muy divertido.

-...Y que hará cuando se la traigan- dijo mirando la pantalla.

-Si es la hija o no, me divertire mucho torturandola...Deseo que sea su hija... Porque lo que no me dio la madre, me lo dará la hija- con mirada y sonrisa sádica, mientras estiraba los brazos a los costados del sillón, sin quitar esa mirada que se mostró lujuriosa y perversa sobre la imagen de la joven.

Una cadena detuvo el ataque de la lanza, Akane salió de sus pensamientos y se movió rápido, fue al lado de. Mousse.

- Quién rayos son ustedes!?- grito Akane- Mousse, no digas mi nombre, por ningún motivo- le pidió en voz baja para que sólo él escuchara, sin quitar la mirada a los dos sujetos que tenían enfrente.

- Soy Manten y él es mi hermano Hiten, y juntos somos "los hermanos relámpago".-habló el gordo pelado.

- Lo único que les falta es que hagan poses ridículas y raras-Dijo divertida Akane, seguida de risas, junto a Mousse.

- Tú te lo buscaste... lo haremos por las malas...- sonriendo Hiten- Después de todo nos dijeron que te llevemos viva... asi que vamos a divertirnos!- comenzando a lanzar rayos que salían de la punta de su lanza, logrando separar a los amigos.

Mousse quiso ir junto a la peliazul, pero una bola eléctrica salió de la boca de Manten, la cual, hiba dirigida el joven de anteojos. Pudo evadir el ataque con un poco de dificultad, pero no vio la hacha que iba dirigida hacia él, la cual, se incrustó en el hombro derecho. Mousse soltando un grito, se quitó el arma arrojandola lejos.

- Jajaja... no me digas que eres tan débil- se burlaba Manten.

-Mousse!- Akane estaba dispuesta a salir a su ayuda, pero otro rayo se lo impidió y miró con desprecio a su atacante.

- No me mires así bonita...es que no me gusta que me ignoren- dijo Hiten.

- Si quieres ayudarlo tendrás que derrotarme - Mostrando sus colmillos en una gran sonrisa- Claro si es que puedes.

-Qué le pasará si accedo ir con ustedes? ... Lo dejarán ir? - cuestionó la joven.

- Lo mataremos... aunque quieras ir por las buenas o por las malas. - dijo sin dudar.

- Muy bien, pelearemos- habló confiada Akane, pero por dentro no lo estaba, ya que estos, parecían ser más fuertes que ella y Mousse no se veía en condiciones de pelear, por la pelea que tuvo con Ranma, se notaba que estaba muy mal golpeado. Y en cuanto a ella... solo pedía que los puntos no se habrán, que soporten lo más que puedan.

Hiten comenzó a dar estocadas con su lanza. Akane los evadia, sacó su cuchillo que era lo único que tenía encima, y sostuvo el centro del mango de la lanza, con una mano e introdujo el cuchillo en el abdomen de su agresor. Pero al momento sintió una gran descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, soltando un gran grito.

Mousse quiso ayudarla lanzando una cadena que en la punta tenía una espada amarrada, pero Hiten con una de sus manos que la dirigió hacia Mousse, esquivo la espada y tomo la cadena, mandando por esta la misma corriente que le estaba aplicando a la chica; Manten molesto con el chico de anteojos, por su ignoto para con el, le escupió una explosión eléctrica de su boca, impactando de lleno a Mousse y mandandolo a que se estampe en uno de los muros. Cayendo al suelo como bolsa de papa, casi inconsciente.

-"Mousse"- pensaba Akane, viendo a su amigo en el suelo y soportando la descarga de energía. Con la mano que sostenía el mango del cuchillo, giro la hoja del arma, que aún se encuentraba alojada en el cuerpo de Hiten... y lo retiró saltando y soltando la lanza al mismo tiempo.

Akane se encontraba muy débil, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y su visión algo borrosa. Como pudo se acercó a su amigo, que aún estaba en el suelo.

-Mousse... resiste...- con voz débil para su amigo.

- A...Aka...ne...-mientras tosia sangre- huye... yo los distraere...- mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

- Estas en pedo?!... no voy a huir y menos te voy a dejar con estos locos... te matarían en segundos! - le contestó mientras veía a los atacantes; Manten miraba a su hermano Hiten, que se sostenía la parte de la herida y miraba con un gran odio a la chica.

- Akane... te van a matar si no te largas de aquí pronto.-habló Mousse preocupado y viendo a los hermanos.

- Ya te dije que no... y es no! Así que no insistas... en tu estado te matarían en un segundo.

- Qué confianza! -contestó sarcástico el chico.

- HIJA DE PUTA! ... pagarás caro tu osadía! - sentenció Hiten furioso. Concentrando toda su energía en la punta de su lanza, formando una esfera eléctrica. La arrojó directo hacia los jóvenes... Manten también tiro su bola eléctrica con la misma magnitud de poder. Mousse empujó a su amiga, para que no sea afectada por el ataque, pero Hiten se encargó de todo lo contrario, expulsando de su mano un rayos que impacto de lleno en Akane...Ambos afectados gravemente por los ataques, en especial Mousse que a duras penas mantenía sus ojos abiertos, sus anteojos rasgados y su cuerpo cubierto de sangre, veía casi borroso a la peliazul, la cual, trataba de incorporarse de apoco.

-"Tengo...que...alejarlos..."-pensaba mientras se ponía de pie, escupiendo sangre, sus piernas temblaban y las heridas que habían sido atendidas por Suikotsu, se abrieron, dejando que de apoco comenzará a recorrer la hemorragia. Comenzó a respirar ondo y disfrazando todo dolor y cansancio...- Eso es todo lo que tienen los hermanos incestuosos?!-les hablo con burla, mientras se alejaba de Mousse y recibiendo toda la atención de los dos sujetos.

- Qué mierda dices? -dijo molesto Manten.

- Lo que oíste, bola de grasa!... Más que hermanos parecen novios...-Apuntando con el dedo índice a Hiten - Tú debes ser su perra, no?...Y tú panzon debes de metersela... ya que debe ser la única forma de que la coloques, porque con lo feo que estas, no hay mujer que se te acerque...- dijo divertida, provocando a los hermanos.

- Estas muerta...- Sentenció Hiten.

- Pero antes vamos a probarla hermano, le vamos a enseñar los hombres que somos-habló Manten divertido y llevándose la mano en su entrepierna.

- Jajajajaja...ustedes... hombres...jajajaja-Llevándose las manos al estómago y burlándose de ellos- ahora cuenten otro chiste si?...y sus amenazas saben muy bien donde se las pueden meter...- salió saltando por los techos y riéndose de los hermanos relámpago. Ambos hiban tras de ella, hechos una furia, le disparaban rayos. Akane los esquivaba lo mejor que podía-" Mamá en qué rayos estabas metida"-pensaba mientras se dirigía al lago cerca del puente.

Mientras en una pequeña camioneta blanca, los hermanos Shichinintai recorrían las calles de Nerima, en busca de Akane.

- A donde se metió esa estúpida! -Bocifero Bankotsu.

- En el hotel me dijeron que no llegó... espero que no cometa ninguna locura - Decía preocupado Jakotsu.

- Ya hermano...por qué no mejor desembuchas lo de Akane - Dijo Kyokotsu.

- Si,si,si...yo también quiero saber-dijo Ginkotsu.

- Ya les dije que no se los voy a decir... si lo quieren saber pregúntenle a ella-habló tajante Jakotsu.

- Bueno lo primero es encontrarla... Porque no vamos a su casa- sugirió Renkotsu - talvez este allí.

- No... no creo que este allí...o si? -decía dudoso el afeminado, mirando por la ventana, fue cuando le llamo la atención, un muro caído, destrozado-ALTO!- Grito, algo le decía que tenía que ir allí-regresa rápido! - le indicó a su hermano Ginkotsu.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con una plaza o lo que quedaba de ella... Jakotsu vio su moto a un lado, en el suelo y cerca a Mousse que trataba de ponerse de pie.

- Oye que pasó aquí?!...Dónde está la chica que iba en la moto! -le pregunto Bankotsu, levantándolo de la camisa bruscamente.

- Quiénes son ustedes- dijo Mousse - No pienso dejar que le hagan daño, malditos cobardes- mientras apretaba las muñecas del ojiazul.

- Bankotsu déjalo! ... No ves que esta mal herido! - dijo Jakotsu. Su hermano le hizo caso lo soltó de forma bruta. - Por favor dinos donde esta Akane? ... que fue lo que pasó aquí?-decía muy preocupado, mirando con súplica al chico de anteojos-Soy Jakotsu, amigo de Akane... Por favor! - Ya desesperado.

- Ella esta en peligro, esos malditos la van a matar -eso heló al afeminado-Ella los alejo de aquí... si de verdad eres su amigo Ayudala, salvala . Ella estaba sangrando mucho... se fue por allí-señaló la dirección por donde se había ido...Bankotsu se dio la vuelta dispuesto a ir, pero Mousse le dijo antes.

-Espera! ... No mansiones su nombre... no se porque, pero ella me dijo que no la nombrara delante de esos tipos- y Bankotsu se fue a toda prisa con su alabarda en la espalda.

-PERRA!-grito Manten tocándose la nuca, donde antes tenía su trenza, comenzando a derramar lágrimas.

- Ahora si que estas pelado- dijo Akane burlona.

- Te estas buscando una muerte lenta y dolorosa-decía amenazante Hiten.

- Bueno, ya que me van a matar, al menos me pueden decir quien los manda y por que? - pregunto intrigada.

- Bien te lo diré... el señor Onigumo Takeda, nos mando a buscarte. - con mirada fija sobre la joven- ...Y no se para que te quiere.

-Manten estaba furioso... en el cielo comenzó a parecer nubes negras, seguidas de relámpagos... Él estaba dispuesto a matarla de un solo ataque, pero Hiten lo detuvo.

-...Aunque también tenga ganas de matar a esta zorra... recuerda que tenemos una orden que debemos cumplir. - Mirando a la peliazul -... Y puedo presentir que con él, sufrirá más que con nosotros, tanto que deseará morir rápido- muy divertido.

- Tienes razón hermano... el señor Onigumo es el más sádico de todos-decía Manten más calmado y feliz.

Ambos comenzaron a avanzar hacia la joven, comenzado otro ataque. Ella trataba de evadir los golpes pero otros no. Ella también los golpeó, pero la realidad era que los hermanos le estaban dando una gran paliza. Cayó al suelo aturdida, dolorida y ensangrentada.

- Ya me siento mejor- habló Manten.

- Muy bien... ya jugamos contigo, ahora vendrás con nosotros-mientras caminaban hacia ella.

- Pudransen... con ustedes no voy ni a la esquina! - dijo Akane poniéndose de pie y con mirada desafiante. Un hilo de sangre corría por su boca.

Ya fastidiados los hermanos volvieron al ataque...

- Banryuusen!- un ataque como el viento cortante de color lila, separo a los hermanos de Akane.

-Quién eres! -bocifero Hiten mirando al joven que estaba al lado de la peliazul.

- Yo soy Bankotsu, líder de los 7 guerreros, no perderé ante nadie. - dijo divertido y desafiante-Que apasionados son tus admiradores! -mientras miraba de reojo a la chica.

- Porque carajos tardaste tanto!-dijo Akane.

- Es que tu mirada lesiva en el baño, me calentó tanto que me tuve que hechar un polvo... si te hubieras quedado y bañado con migo, no estarías herida como ahora- decía muy divertido, viendo como la chica que tenía al lado se ponía colorada.

- Eres un pájaro depravado!- contestó Akane.

-...Y tú espías a los hombres desnudos...cual de los dos es más depravado? - cuestionó el ojiazul.

Un ataque los volvió a la realidad. Hiten y Manten lanzaron dos esferas eléctricas... Bankotsu contraataca con Banryuusen, haciendo que halla un choque de hambos ataques, produciendo un carácter.

- Kyoko! Sera mejor que no te resistas más y vengas con nosotros- dijo Hiten mirando a la joven.

- Este parece disco rayado y también es sordo- habló con sarcasmo - Ya les dije que no iré con ustedes a ningún lado!... y no me tutees, que yo no te doy confianzitas.-le decía apuntando con el dedo índice-Porque no lo matas de una vez-Mirando a un ojiazul sorprendido por la petición.

Hiten y Bankotsu chocaron sus armas produciendo chispas .

- Espero que sepas entretenerme- dijo divertido el joven de ojos rojos, mostrando su dentadura.

- Lo mismo digo, ya que, no me gusta andar abusando de los débiles- dijo el ojiazul arrogante y orgulloso.

Ambos esgrimian sus armas sin retroceder ninguno. Los dos con mirada desafiante... Akane observaba la pelea apoyada sobre una de sus rodillas, mientras presionaba la herida de la costilla, que hace rato le sangraba... y el brazo ni que se diga... sin contar el resto del cuerpo, estaba molida, adolorida, jamas le habían surtido semejante paliza. Quería tirarse al pasto y dormir... pero no podía hacer eso, aun tenía que hacer muchas cosas.

Manten escrutaba la pelea de su hermano y vislumbraba que ambos combinaban ataques sorprendentes, no solo con sus armas también combinaban patadas, trompadas... vio como su hermano recibió un cabezazo de parte del ojiazul, rompiendo le el tabique y comenzando a sangrar. Hiten enfurecido, insultando a Bankotsu, prometiendo que lo hiba a matar... comenzó a oscurecer el cielo y haciendo aparecer relámpagos por todo el citio, alborotando el lago que estaba cerca del barranco.

- No me digas que te enojaste?- dijo Bankotsu de manera burlona. - si no peleas en serio, vas a sangrar por todos lados. - Hiten tocó con una mano la alabarda del ojiazul.

- BANKOTSU, SUELTA TU ARMA!- dio la alerta Akane, pero fue demasiado tarde. Bankotsu estaba siendo atacado por una fuerte descarga eléctrica, seguida de una patada en el abdomen que lo mando al suelo con su alabarda que no la soltó en ningún momento.

-Piensas derrotarme con esa chispita de luz tan insignificante?- dijo el morocho ojiazul que se levanto con mirada desafiante y sonrisa burlona.

Hiten se lanzó sobre Bankotsu furioso, arrojando una bola de su tridente con gran potencia. El morocho le devolvió el ataque con su alabarda, como si fuese un on-ron , directo al dueño que recibió su propio ataque que lo mando al lago.

Bankotsu estaba tan atento en Hiten, que no se percató de Manten que estaba a punto de dirigirle un aliento de energía, pero se lo tuvo que tragar gracias a la patada que Akane le dio en la mandíbula y recibiendo otra en la nuca, mandandolo a la tierra.

-Ehi... Panzon!... qué pasó, no que me ibas a demostrar que eras todo un hombrecito o solo eran patrañas? - dijo burlona disimulando el dolor.

-PERRA ME LAS PAGARÁS!-decía viendo los 3 dientes ensangrentados que tenía en su mano.

- Rayos estas más feo que antes! - soltó socarrona.

Manten se le fue al humo, atacando a la chica Tendo. Ella esquivó la mayoría de los golpes y le propinó un derechazo con toda su fuerza en la boca del estomago, mandandolo a la parte más profunda del lago.

- Ojalá... que te mueras ahogado... bola de grasa- dijo agitada deseando que así fuera. Volvió la mirada hacia donde estaba el ojiazul, donde veía la pelea de Bankotsu e Hiten, el mercenario tenía una gran sonrisa-" Este también le gusta pelear con los que son más fuertes"- dibujo una sonrisa- Hombres, todos son iguales- concluyó con un gran suspiro.

En ese momento llegan Kyokotsu y Renkotsu, ambos se posicionaron delante de la joven.

- perdón por la tardanza, Akane- dijo Renkotsu.

- Mejor tarde que nunca- respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

- Oye! ... Porque a ellos les sonríes y a mi me insultas!- Habló indignado Bankotsu, mientras peleaba con Hiten.

- Por que ellos me tratan bien, no como otros- contestó sentada ya sin energía.

-"Así que quiere que la trate bien... ok"- pensó el ojiazul co una gran sonrisa pícara.

Kyokotsu le estaba propinado una buena paliza a Manten, el cual, no podía ni siquiera devolver los golpes, mucho menos bloquearlos, los golpes de Kyokotsu eran tremendos, se oían el ruido del impacto de cada uno de ellos.

-Es muy divertido golpear al gordito pelón, es como golpear un saco de arena. Jajajaja- decía divertido.

Hiten oía los golpes y gritos de dolor de su hermano. Por lo que optó abandonar la pelea e ir a socorrer a Manten. Kyokotsu siente que el otro sujeto se le acerca, así que deja al pelón y se aleja. Hiten carga a su hermano de un brazo y antes de partir...

-Esto no se quedará así... si no vienes con nosotros, volveremos por ti o el señor mandará a otros- dijo mirando a la chica.

-Puedes decirle al idiota de Onigumo, que si me quiere, que venga él mismo en persona, por mi- dijo Akane desafiante y vio como los hermanos relámpago se iban. Ella estaba perdiendo mucha sangre por lo que comenzó a marearse.

- Akane...- dijo Kyokotsu- esta perdiendo mucha sangre.

-Tengo... que ir a ver a mi amigo.

- Él esta muy mal herido - habló Ginkotsu-Suikotsu lo esta atendiendo.

- Tengo que ir con él - mientras se ponía de pie y empiezando a caminar, pero casi besa el suelo, si no fuese que Bankotsu la sostuvo para luego levantarla de forma nupcial-Qué haces?- Cuestionó sorprendida.

- No puedes caminar, así que te llevó con el cuatro ojos- contestó Bankotsu.

- Gracias...- dijo la chica en voz baja, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del ojiazul, mientras era llevada en brazos.

-Qué dijiste? - sorprendido de lo que oía.

- Gracias por salvarme!- sin mirarlo a la cara sus mejillas se estaban coloreando, por lo que un dio su rostro en el cuello del chico, sintiendo el perfume a hombre, que a pesar de la pelea aún seguía impregnado en él.

-"Puede ser dulce cuando quiere... después de todo, no está nada mal... el cuatro ojos tendrá algo con ella? ... Que carajo estoy pensando! - tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza, Akane se acercó a su amigo Mousse.

- Cómo está?- pregunto mirando a Suikotsu.

- Esta muy mal... si lo llevamos a mi casa no aguantará- contestó con gran pesar Suikotsu.

-Esta... bien...Akane...ya no me...importa si...muero- habló débil Mousse.

- No digas pelotudeses Mousse! ... No voy a dejar que te mueras... tú y yo tenemos que hablar... y espero que eso de morirte, no sea por esa zorra, porque no lo vale! Me oíste bien? Ella no lo vale! -dijo muy molesta para su amigo- Lo llevaremos con un amigo de mi familia, él tiene un consultorio a unas cuadras de aquí- Les dijo a los demás.

Colocaron a Mousse en el vehículo, como iban muy apretados, Bankotsu se sentó en el asiento del acompañante con Akane en su regazo, que por petición de Jakotsu le pidió que se sentara con la peliazul adelante, ya que ella conocía el camino al consultorio.

Akane iba colorada, porque Bankotsu aprovechaba la situación para meter mano como una divertida venganza. Acariciaba su pierna, por lo que la joven le reprendia con un pellizco en la misma. O le tocaba el abdomen por debajo de la campera, por lo que ella contestaba con un codazo. A él no lo molestaba al contrario se divertía incomodandola, la sentía temblar en cada caricia, la apretaba más a él haciendo que ella sintiese su miembro contra el trasero de la joven. Akane evitaba moverse sabía, sentía que si lo hacía iba a estar jodida, pero se sintió así cuando el atrevido morocho le mordio el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que diera un brinquito y sentir más el pene del chico que tocaba su cola.

- No te muevas así, que lo vas a despertar y luego, lo tendrás que calmar - dijo Bankotsu con una voz endemoniadamente seductora, mientras mordia la nuca de la chica quién sintió una descarga en todo el cuerpo ese sujeto la estaba volviendo loca!

-"Tengo que salir o no se que mas hará este loco!"- pensó la peliazul. Llegaban al consultorio- ALTO AQUÍ ES!- con desesperación más por ella que por su amigo. Bajo de la camioneta a toda prisa, dejando a un Bankotsu muy jocoso.

Akane entró al consultorio, como no había nadie en la sala de espera, les hizo seña a los demás de que pasen.

- DOCTOR TOFU!- lo llamó... se escuchaban unos pasos, asiendo acto de presencia el dueño del lugar. Un hombre de 1,85 de altura, cabello marrón claro, hasta por los hombros. atado en una coleta baja. Con anteojos y de ojos marrones oscuros. Vestía una camisa blanca y sobre esta una bata de doctor. Pantalón negro de vestir y zapatos negros.

- Akane? ...Pero qué te paso? - dijo acercándose a la chica y tomando en sus manos el rostro de ella, examinado las heridas. Sin percatarse que cierto ojiazul lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

- Dr. Ahora yo no importo... Mousse esta peor que yo, ayudelo por favor- dijo con la mirada cristalizada.

El galeno vio en el estado en que se encontraba el joven. Lo colocaron en una camilla...

- Necesitaré ayuda- dijo Tofu, abriendo la camisa del chico y viendo las heridas que presentaba el joven.

- Yo se algo de medicina- se ofreció Suikotsu.

- yo les podría ayudar si quieren- dijo Renkotsu

El doctor Tofu aceptó la ayuda, cerraron la puerta y dejaron en la sala de espera a Bankotsu, Ginkotsu, Kyokotsu, Jakotsu y Akane.

Está última se puso de pie, le dijo a su amigo que la siguiera. Fueron a una habitación donde tenía herramientas de curación... Akane le pido a su amigo que le ayudara a detener la hemorragia y él así lo hizo.

- Mujer, como es que soportaste tanto? ... Cómo es que aun no te desmayas?- decía sorprendido por las heridas y golpes que presentaba su amiga.

- No tengo tiempo para desmayarme, necesito volver a Thailandia hoy-dijo muy seria mirando a su amigo.

- Esta bien, iremos por nuestras cosas en el hotel y regresaremos. - mientras vendaba la lesión de la costilla.

- No... tú te quedas. - le dijo tajante y seria- te quiero en un avión con destino a Francia y que te conviertas en un diseñador de modas.- Mirandolo a los ojos.

- Por qué? ... es por esos tipos que te atacaron? - pregunto Jakotsu triste, porque no quería dejar a su amiga.

- Si... y por otras cosas... Jak... Yo no quiero que te pase nada... eres mi mejor amigo a quien quiero mucho, como un hermano y si te pasa algo por mi culpa... No me lo voy a perdonar nunca

-Qué sucede Akane... Quiénes eran esos tiempos? Por qué te buscaban?

-Los hermanos relámpago, es la primera vez que los veo... pero no me buscaban a mí... están detrás de Kyoko Hashimoto.

- Hashimoto? ... ese no es el apellido de tu abuela Kaede? -pregunto el afeminado dudoso.

- Si, y la persona con la que me confundieron... es mi madre.

-Santa cachucha poderosa!

-Es por eso que tengo que ir a Thailandia, mi abuela tiene que explicarme muchas cosas.

Luego de que Jakotsu le atendió las heridas de su amiga, regresaron a la sala de espera con los demás. Luego de una hora, el doctor Tofu con Suikotsu y Renkotsu.

- Dígame doctor. Cómo está Mousse - pregunto Akane.

- Él tiene tres costillas rotas y golpes internos, el hombro derecho presenta una gran contusión profunda con arma blanca, por lo que perdió mucha sangre. Le tuvimos que hacer puntos internos y externos y hacerle una transfusión de sangre... pero esta fuera de peligro... es un chico fuerte, sobrevivirá.

- Gracias... doc...tor...To..fu..- Akane cayó inconsciente, pero el galeno la sostuvo antes de que toque el suelo. La colocó sobre una camilla y la revisó, junto a Suikotsu, dejando a los demás en la sala de espera, otra vez.

El sol molesto de un nuevo día, avanzó por la ventana de una habitación del consultorio del galeno. Una peliazul despertaba de su letargo. Miró a su alrededor y vio un bolso que estaba sobre de una silla, y a su gran amigo Jakotsu dormido en el sillón del cuarto. Recordó lo sucedido... tomó el bolso, sacó algo de ropa y se metió al baño.

Jakotsu despertó viendo la cama vacía donde descansaba su amiga.

- Akane! - la llamo, escuchó un ruido en el baño y al momento salió la joven con un Jean celeste, una blusa amarilla floreada suelta de manga larga, zapatillas blanca con su caballo trenzado al costado, callendo sobre un hombro.

- Qué haces? Aun no estas bien!-decia el afeminado viendo a su amiga que tenía en su cabello rostro moretones y cortes.

- Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente-le pregunto.

- Desde ayer a la tarde, que te desmayaste, el doctor dijo que fue por cansancio y porque perdiste mucha sangre.

- Cómo está Mousse? - mientras guardaba sus cosas en el bolso.

- Él esta mejor... te irás, no es así? - pregunto triste el joven.

- Si... pero no te pongas así... viste como término Mousse y si permaneces a mi lado, podrías terminar igual o peor...Muerto! -decía con dolor y preocupación.

- No deberías estar en la cama? -dijo Bankotsu que estaba de brazos cruzados apoyado perezosamente en el marco de la puerta.

-No deberías golpear la puerta antes de entrar? -contestó Akane.

- Vaya, ya estás mejor-dijo sarcástico y sonriendo.

La peliazul salió de la habitación pasando por alado del ojiazul, que la siguió junto con Jakotsu. Se topó con los demás hermanos, excepto Mukotsu y Renkotsu que no estaban, ya que por órdenes de su líder, debían entregar al científico al cliente que los contrató.

-Akane no deberías estar levantada- habló serio Suikotsu.

- Yo le dije lo mismo- Dijo Bankotsu.

-Ya descanse... y no tengo tiempo para quedarme en la cama.

-Akane Tendo... que crees que estás haciendo!?...regresa ahora mismo a la cama, tus heridas no han sanado- dijo molesto Tofu, al ver a la chica levantada y cambiada. Justo él salía de una de las habitaciones donde se veía a Mousse que estaba despierto, viendo y escuchando la reprimenda que le estaban dando a la joven.

- Doctor Tofu, no quiero, ni puedo descansar, tengo que regresar a Thailandia- lo miro por un momento a los ojos y luego se abrió paso hacia Mousse - Porque no me dijiste que tu pelea con Ranma fue tan dura.

- Con razón tenías goles en ciertas partes vitales... Pero qué fue lo que pasó? -pregunto el galeno que había escuchado a la peliazul al igual que los demás.

- Qué, que paso?... nada resulta que Akane y yo teníamos o mejor dicho tenemos unos cuernos que podrían tocar el techo de esta habitación-habló Mousse sarcástico y molesto.

- De qué estás hablando? - cuestionó Tofu.

- Que Ranma y Shampoo son amantes-habló Akane.

Eso no puede ser, debe ser un mal entendido-dijo el galeno, no creyendo en lo que decían.

- Los vi... estaban en la calle besándose apasionadamente, sin importarles nada. - soltó con un nudo en la garganta Mousse. Mientras recordaba la escena.

- Yo también los vi, antes de ayer en mi casa, acariciándose mutuamente... besándose...y ... revolcarse en mi cama. Mientras Ranma le decía a Shampoo que la amaba, que se casaría con ella... que romperá nuestro compromiso...porque él jamás me amo...nunca me quiso ni un poquito. - sentándose al lado de la cama de su amigo, mientras secaba unas lágrimas.

- Yo también fui testigo...estuve con Akanecita en ese momento-dijo Jakotsu, tocando el hombro de su amiga.

-Ella estaba besando al idiota de Saotome- Mousse apretó las sábanas con sus manos en forma de puño-...sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello... sus ojos brillaban...cuidado él le dijo "te amo", ella le contestó "yo también te amo"...no lo soporte y me le fui encima a Saotome... quería matarlo... pero el muy desgraciado me gano... me dio una paliza y me dijo que mi Shampoo era demasiada mujer para estar conmigo... que soy un debilucho... que él se iba a encargar de cuidarla como es debido-su voz se empezó a quebrar. Akane le tomó la mano para darle fuerzas para que termine de desahogarse-Mi Shampoo me miro con desprecio... me dijo que nunca me amo...que solo fingía estar interesada en mi,por mi fortuna...que yo jamás le llegaría a los talones a Saotome...que preferiría morir, que tener que casarse con migo - sus lágrimas se notaban más en cada palabra que decía-...por eso prefería morir...porque sin ella, mi vida no tiene sentido...que voy hacer si no la tengo a mi lado?

-Demostrarle que es ella la que no te merece...demostrarle que no la necesitas para seguir adelante con tu vida... demuéstrale que eres fuerte-habló Akane - Acaso crees que si te mueres ella se arrepentirá y llorará pidiéndote perdón sobre tu tumba? O que Ranma se arrepentirá junto con ella? ...Pues no, ellos se cargarán de risa...porque no les importó, no le importa y no les importará una mirada lo que suceda con nosotros!-dijo mirando a su amigo, compañero de dolor. -Tú y yo les vamos a demostrar que somos fuertes... entérate Mousse...porque mientras tú estás aquí padeciendo, ellos están chochos de la vida... No te digo que va a ser fácil, recuerda que en este mundo no hay nada fácil... Mi madre decía que el dolor nos hace fuertes y que si te caes te levantas, aunque te duela... se que puedes superar esto Mousse, no caigas en un pozo depresivo o hagas una locura que pongas en riesgo tu vida-dijo Akane sería y dulce.

Todos estaban escuchando muy atentos a lo que ambos decían... el ojiazul miraba muy atento a Akane en especial por lo último que dijo.-"Ella es fuerte, aunque no lo aparenta"- pensó con una sonrisa sincera y de admiración.

- Akane te prometo no decaer- dijo Mousse con una sonrisa mientras apretaba su mano-...y que harás tú? -mirándola con preocupación.

- Me voy a Thailandia... debo hablar con mi abuela y también entrenarme-habló decidida- le dijo a mi familia que estaba qui? - Mirando a Tofu.

- No, tu amigo Jakotsu me pidió que no lo hiciera, que tú lo hibas a hacer-contestó el galeno.

- Gracias, les agradezco a ambos-respiro aliviada.

- Quiénes eran ellos Akane? ... Porqué me dijiste que no dijera tu nombre? - cuestionó Mousse.

- Ellos están tras de Kyoko Hashimoto... ese es el nombre de mi madre... si te pedí que no me nombraras fue por precaución... No se porque, lo único que se es que un tal Onigumo Takeda esta detrás de todo esto... Desconozco a lo que se dedicaba mi mamá. Ella murió cuando tení años.

-Pero eso no tiene lógica Akane, si ese tipo mando a esos sujeto por ti de seguro sospecha que eres su hija, por que si tu madre siguiese con vida, ella tendría... unos 40 años. -habló Tofu.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo... el apellido que ella tenía en ese momento era de soltera, eso significa que ellos no sabían que se casó, o eso es lo que sospecho.

- Pero si te mando a buscar, significa que tiene la sospecha de que eres su hija o que tienes alguna relación con ella- dijo Bankotsu.

- Es por eso que tengo que hablar con mi abuela... ella es la única que me puede aclarar lo de mi mamá- miro al galeno con súplica y camino hacia él- Quiero que cuide de mi familia, me encargaré de mantenerlos lejos de ellos... Quiero que los cuide por mi... en especial a Kasumi- le dio una pícara sonrisa mientras le guiña un ojo, haciendo que Tofu se sonroje.-Vamos hombre no se ponga así... lleva años enamorado de mi hermana y hasta el día de la fecha, es que no se le a declarado...Hasta una tortugas es más rápida que usted!

-Akane! -dijo más colorado el galeno.

-Lo quiero como cuñado... asi que póngase las pilas, porque si no vendrá otro y la conquistará. Ella es muy hermosa, dulce... la esposa que cualquier hombre desea tener. Si no se apura la va a perder.

- Esta bien, prometo avanzar con tu hermana-Habló decidido- Cuando te vas?

- El avión sale a en una hora

Se escuchó un sollozo, Akane se dio la vuelta para ver que su amigo Jakotsu era el del llanto. Se acercó a él y le dio un cálido abrazo.

- No me llores tontito... el que me vaya no quiere decir que no nos vemos a volver a ver... Quiero que cumplas tu sueño y si te quedas a mi lado, no lo harás-le dijo con cariño, mientras le quitaba unas lágrimas de su rostro.

- Pe...Pero... y si no te vuelo a ver? -con temor de que así fuera.

- Lo aremos... yo te buscaré... tú lo que tienes que hacer es en convertirte en el mejor diseñador de moda. Quiero verte en portadas de revistas, en la tv promocionando tus desfiles... asi sabre donde estas y me comunicare contigo. Te lo prometo.

Se despido de casi todos, Ginkotsu se ofreció a llevarla al aeropuerto. Bankotsu se monto también a la camioneta.

- Y tú porque vienes-pregunto Akane mirando al ojiazul que lo tenía al lado, en el asiento de atrás.

-Porque quiero-contestó tajante ya que ni él sabía por que estaba allí.

Llegaron al aeropuerto callados. Ginkotsu intento entablar compensación no recibía respuesta, por lo que decidió no insistir.

- Bankotsu, quiero hablar contigo a solas, por favor - dijo Akane sería.

El ojiazul asintió. Ella se despido de Ginkotsu, le agradeció por todo y entro al aeropuerto seguida de Bankotsu. Una vez que ella se registró para el vuelo, se dirigió al moreno que estaba muy pensativo.

-"Será que se enamoró de mi a primera vista y se me va a declarar?...Bueno ya se que soy irresistible, pero no me gustan los compromisos. Tendré que decirle que no... Aunque me encantaría pasar una noche de puro sexo... todavía recuerdo en el bosque sus pechos, donde se veían muy apetecibles. La suavidad de su abdomen"-

- Bankotsu! - lo llamó por cuarta vez la peliazul.

- Qué? ...de que querías hablar conmigo?-cuestionó.

- Quiero que por favor te encarges de combenser Jakotsu de que viaje a Francia- decía suplicante y dulce-yo se que el te quiere mucho y te escucha

Bankotsu se fue para atrás con lo que dijo ella, ya que pensaba en otra cosa.

-era eso lo que me querías decir? -Ella asintió totalmente ilusa.

- si... Además quiero darte las gracias una vez más por tu ayuda, me salvaste la vida y te lo agradezco- con sus mejillas en tono carmesí.

- De nada- estaba atónito por la actitud dulce de la chica, que lo veía de una forma muy sincera como demostraban sus ojos chocolatados.

-Bien... cuídate Bankotsu - se dio la media vuelta dispuesta para irse pero el ojiazul la detuvo del brazo.

-"Tengo que hacerlo... no se porque, pero necesito..."-él la miraba muy fijo-No te vas a despedir como es debido? ...Después de todo creo que me lo merezco- mientras se acercaba más a ella.

- Qué? -dijo mirándolo fijo observando esos hermosos zafiros, que la miraban de una manera muy especial, podía sentir... calidez? ... o tal vez sólo era su imaginación. Otra vez esos ojos azules la estaban atrapando de nuevo. Volvió en sí cuando sintió que le rodeaba la cintura con su brazo y le acaricia la mejilla. Fue ahí que despertó viendo el lo cerca que estaba él de ella.

- Q...Que haces... Bankotsu? -abriendo los ojos y sintiendo su corazón desbocado.

- Enseñándote a que te despidas de mi y de paso me cobro el favor de salvarte- esa mirada de él se posó en los labios de la joven,la cual, sentía que se le hiba a incendiar la cara. Como le delineaba con el pulgar sus labios. Su boca temblaba y por instinto mordio su labio inferior. Bankotsu observó ese gesto que ella hacía y no se contuvo más.

Unió sus labios, los movió un poco, pero ella tardaba en darle permiso-por favor,Akane. Tal vez no nos volvamos a ver-con súplica en sus palabras y en su mirada. Volvió a juntar sus labios y la joven correspondió dejándolo pasar a su boca, la cual, fue invadida por la lengua de él que inspeccionó.

Ella tuvo que sostenerse del pecho del joven, por que sus piernas las sentía como si fueran de goma. Podía sentir el corazón acelerado de Bankotsu, como lo estaba el suyo.

El beso se volvió más apasionado, el ojiazul estaba exigente, dominante y deborador. Él sentía esos labios tan suaves que se olvidó donde estaban, no le importaba el lugar, las personas que pasaban por ahí. Estaba sumido en la batalla de lenguas que tenía con esa chica. No sabia porque pero quería, sentía que quería besar esa boca por siempre. Pero los pulmones de ambos pedían por oxígeno. Bankotsu se fue separando a regañadientes de los labios de ella, mirando la de una manera que ella no podía describir.

- Espero que no me golpees de nuevo- decía mientras miraba sus labios que estaban entre abiertos, sus mejillas coloradas,sus ojos que lo miraban fijamente. En ese momento anunciaban el vuelo con destino a Thailandia.

- Creo que te salvo la campana- le habló con una sonrisa luminosa que el morocho no lo había visto hasta el momento.-Ya es hora de irme... Adiós Bankotsu - se fue sintiendo la mirada de un ojiazul que quedo anonadado por un momento-Oye me las voy a cobrar, si nos volvemos a ver! -grito en cierta distancia antes de perderse en la multitud.

- Espero que no nos encontramos de nuevo... no me gusta sentirme así... prefiero no volverte a ver. Aunque por dentro sienta todo lo contrario-dijo en un susurro y regresando con su hermano Ginkotsu.

Después de unas horas de viaje, Akane llega a su destino, toma un taxi, donde la acercan hacia las canoas y estas a la selva, que la conocía como la palma de su mano. Llego a la casita donde estaba su abuela y maestro. La anciana que traía agua en una vasija, la dejo en el suelo para ir a recibir a su nieta. Que la abrazaba con lágrimas por su rostro.

- Mi niña... estas muy herida...te traeré unas hierbas para eso moretones y cortes-decia la anciana.

- Abuela, eso puede esperar... tú y yo tenemos que hablar-contestó con seriedad.

- De que? -

-De mi madre...y me vas a decir todo lo que sepas, no me ocultes nada.

groups/1551963758350977?ref=m_notif¬if_t=group_activity&actorid=100003222152027


	8. Capítulo 8: Reencuentros

-Akane... tu madre antes de conocer a Soun, tu padre... trabajaba para la CIA (Agencia Central de Inteligencia). Ella era una de las mejores agentes, los casos más complicados se lo daban a ella... Un día al departamento llegó un caso que requerían infiltrar a alguien. Esta persona debía ganarse la confianza del líder de una organización mafiosa muy poderosa llamada "Dragón negro"... su líder era un misterio para la policía e incluso para el FBI no sabían quien era, ni nada que les diera una pista. Solo sabían a lo que se dedicaba la organización, tenían negocios como: tratar de blancas, tráfico de drogas, prostitución, secuestro, extorsión, eran sus principales negocios en ese momento.

Kyoko acepto infiltrarse sabiendo el riesgo que corría, aunque a ella nunca le tuvo miedo al peligro, siempre le gustaba los retos y este caso lo era. Después de 3 años infiltrada... ella decía que veía cosas que no se acostumbraba a ver... Le sobraban las ganas de mandar por un tuvo todo y matar a todos los ingredientes de esa mafia, en especial a Onigumo Takeda, el líder del Dragón negro. Tu madre lo describía como un sádico, no tenía piedad por nada ni por nadie, decía que era el mismo demonio en persona.

Ella me decía que Onigumo, que cada vez que estaban solos, apirovechaba para acercarsele, siempre le decía que quería estar con ella... tu madre se le escabullia, pero un día el desgraciado intento tomarla por la fuerza, por lo que tuvo que pelear muy fuerte con él... Puedes creer que en vez de enojarse, le mostró una sonrisa? ... Kyoko describía esa sonrisa de excitación, como si gozará que ella pusiese resistencia.

En ese tiempo Kyoko conoció a tu padre. Ella lo amaba tanto que se olvidaba de su caso- relataba Kaede en su silla reclinable, mientras sostenía en sus manos una taza de té.

- Mi papá sabía a lo que se dedicaba mi mamá?-pregunto Akane.

- No. Tu padre nunca supo a lo que ella hacía...Kyoko estaba por entregar los informes para que procedan a detener a todos los miembros de la organización. Ya no aguantaba más quería ponerle fin a ese caso y llevar a todos y en especial a Onigumo detrás de rejas...Pero cuando ella se casó con tu padre y estaba a punto de cerrar el caso, surgió otro problema... Por lo que me dijo tu madre, era algo que Takeda tenía planeado hace mucho tiempo y comenzó a ponerlo en marcha, por lo que empezó a raptar científicos de distintos países... pero no eran científicos cualquieras, eran los mejores de su país, los más reconocidos... Mi hija no sabia que era lo que Onigumo quería hacer realmente, por lo que optó por seguir encubierta... Estuvo 5 años más...No se lo que paso nadie se había percatado de quien era ella realmente... Pero Takeda se enteró de todo, de por que ella estaba allí...Tu madre destruyo algo de suma importancia que no notifico a sus superiores de la CIA...dijo que había algo sumamente podrido que debía ser destruido por el bien de todos... Ese día me dijo que iba a ser su último día allí, que renunciaría al caso y a su trabajo. No quería ponerse más en peligro, por ustedes, por su amada familia... Amaba la hermosa familia que había construido y le dolía no poder estar siempre con ustedes. Verlas crecer como ella quería, como ustedes se lo merecían después de tanto tiempo de ausencia de parte de ella... No quería seguir así por lo que renuncio a su trabajo... Salió discutiendo con el Director de Inteligencia de la CIA, por lo que tengo entendido, ella le reclamo por algo, sus compañeros me dijeron que ella jamás había actuado así con su superior.

Después ella apareció... muerta... Las pericias notificaron accidente automovilístico. Pero con tu abuelo averiguamos que no fue así... A Kyoko la asesinaron... y de la peor manera-decía la anciana con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Qué pasó en verdad con mi mamá... como fue... fue Onigumo? - pregunto, sus manos estaban empeñadas esperando las respuestas.

- Tu abuelo encontró un video que dejo Kyoko... yo no pude terminar de verlo... era muy doloroso... verla en ese estado... tu abuelo lo vio completo... tu mamá pido que no le dijéramos a Soun sobre lo sucedido... que creyera que fue un accidente lo de su muerte... ella le pidió a alguien que su muerte sea tomada como accidente... el auto que ella conducía, cayó por un barranco... Fue así que Kyoko planificó para que todos creyeran eso, en especial tú padre... Mi hija no quería exponer a un gran riesgo a su familia, tu madre mejor que nadie conocía los alcances de Onigumo, lo que era capaz de hacerles.

Pero tu abuelo no se quedo con los brazos cruzados, quería saber que fue lo que llevo a Takeda a matar de ese modo a tu mamá... porque el tiempo que ella estuvo en esa organización paso a ser una persona intocable, para los demás miembros y para los que no lo eran.

Una noche recibí una llamada de mi esposo, diciendo que lo estaban siguiendo... se oían disparos del otro lado de la linea... Él me pidió que me fuera de Estados Unidos, que regrese a Japón y que cuidará de ustedes... "Cuídate mucho... Te amo Kaede"... Fue lo último que oí de él, luego se corto la llamada, al día siguiente me llamaron diciendo que mi esposo estaba... muerto... que lo habían asaltado, que él se había resistido y por eso lo mataron...

- Abuela, tú denunciaste la verdadera causa de la muerte de mi abuelo?

- Si, lo hice... declare que el culpable de la muerte de mi esposo era Onigumo Takeda... que el supuesto robo que había sufrido tu abuelo... eso era pura basura... Presione al fiscal, abogados, policías, investigadores. Para que aclaren las verdaderas causas de su muerte. Les informe de la llamada que él me había hecho ese día y de los disparos que oí...

Dos días después unas personas entraron a mi casa, me golpearon, me dijeron que si metía mi nariz donde no debía y si seguía insistiendo en el caso... que le haría compañía a mi hija y esposo... como advertencia... me arrancaron el ojo derecho.

-MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS!- grito indignada, caminando de un lado para el otro.

-Asi que tuve que dejar el país donde estaba e ir a Japón.

- Abuela, quiero ver ese video de mi mamá... por favor - le dijo sentándose en el suelo y tomando las manos de la anciana.

- Hija estas segura?

- Si.

Kaede suspiro resignado y buscó en un pequeño cajón de su mesa de luz. De allí extrajo un sobre cuadrado. El cual entregó a su nieta.

- Puedes verlo en la laptop... yo ire a buscar algunas hierbas para que tus heridas se curen más rápido- dijo Kaede tomando un pequeño canasto.

- Gracias abuela- habló sinceramente la joven. La anciana le dio un beso en la frente y salió de allí.

Akane colocó la computadora en la mesa y le dio play al video... Allí se podía observar a una mujer de unos 28 años, cabello azulado corto, sobre una cama. Una hermosa mujer a pesar de las ojeras, moretones, cortes y el dolor que se reflejaba en ese rostro que se estaba demacrando, pálido. Sus labios blancos, secos, agrietados... se podía ver la agonía en esa cara... la muerte en eso chocolatados ojos... sus brazos estaban al costado de su cuerpo, los cuales también presentaban barios moretones y cortes. En sus manos se podía notar un ligero temblor.

-Mamá... papá... para cuando vean...este video... estaré muerta... mmh- decía con cansancio y cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de soportar el dolor que sentía-... Onigumo se enteró... que trabajaba para la CIA... aaaaah - soltó un grito gudo. La sangre comenzó a parecer sobre la sábana blanca a la altura de su pecho. Su respiración agitada, debía abrir la boca para tomar aire-se... se puso como loco... trató de abusar de mi... pero no puedo...mmmh- apretando sus dientes contenido con fuerza un grito, mientras cerraba sus ojo donde por estos unas lágrimas rodaron al costado del rostro cayendo sobre la almohada... escuchandose un " crack " , como si un hueso se hubiese roto-... tuve que pelear con él... pero no pude hacerle nada... el... el muy maldito es fuerte... pero antes de escapar... pude destruir su plan principal... Una droga incompleta que es... capaz de matar a cualquiera que la consuma en pocos días...quería distribuirla por todo el mundo... mmmh... pero... pero me encarge de que eso no pasase... destrui el laboratorio donde lo fabricaban... junto con científicos que querían que esa droga circulará... sus asistentes... todo lo que hiciese que el plan de Onigumo se llevase a cabo... cof, cof,cof...papeles, experimentos, archivos, todo... pero el desgraciado tenía una dosis de esa porquería... me la inyectó y... y ahora me estoy muriendo... - volvió a soltar otro grito, por su brazo derecho se corto la piel, quedando expuesto los músculos del brazo. La herida era desde el hombro hasta el bíceps braquial.

El vídeo se corto, luego siguió pero ella ya tenía el brazo vendado. Del otro lado se podía oír que le decían:

- Por qué no mejor descansas y después sigues, Kyoko.

- No... si duermo talvez ya no despierte...por favor, amiga- dándole una sonrisa sincera- Perdonen por lo que vieron... pero quiero pedirles que no hagan nada que los pueda... poner en peligro... en especial tu papá... me encargaré que mi muerte parezca un accidente automovilístico... cof,cof, cof... por favor, cuiden de mi familia... cof, cof, cof, cof- comenzando a toser cada vez más fuerte y empezando a despedir sangre. Le hizo seña a su amiga de que estaba "bien" , mientras con un pañuelo se limpiaba el flujo rojo. - y... por lo tanto no quiero que hagan... averiguaciones sobre mi muerte... no quiero que mi esposo y mis hijas les pase algo por mi culpa... - su voz se quebró, soltando el nudo que tenía en la garganta y notándose más las lágrimas que salían descontroladamente- No quiero morir... amo mucho a mi familia... a Soun, es el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido... mmmh! - ahora la sangre comenzó a notarse por la altura de la pierna, pero no se logró ver los daños, ya que la sábana tapaba la herida-... cu...cuiden de él y de mis niñas... Las amo tanto... Kasumi a ella le encanta cocinar y aprender... los deberes del hogar... se que será una hermosa esposa y madre...-las lágrimas y el flujo rojo iban en aumento- Nabiki... a ella le gusta sacar fotos, filmar... aunque también le gusta negociar y el dinero... - mostró una gran sonrisa hermosa, como la que tenía Akane-... eso es tu culpa papá... no le enseñes esas cosas a mi hija... le estas mal enseñando-por esa sonrisa un hilo de sangre descendía en la almohada-Akane mi pequeña bebé...mamá tú me decías que ella... se parece a mí cuando tenía su edad... por precaución la comprometí con el hijo de... Saotome el cuidará de mi pequeña... aunque también quiero que ella aprenda a defenderse... Tengo miedo que cuando crezca... en verdad se parezca a mi... mmmh... eso podría traerle muchos problemas... no quiero que Onigumo la encuentre y... y le haga lo que no pudo con migo... Quiero que sea feliz... cof, cof, cof... lo que lamento con gran dolor es que no las podré ver crecer, no estuve con ellas como debía... tal vez me olviden... prefiero eso a que mis hijas y mi esposo me vean en este estado... No me arrepiento de haber amado, casado y de tener 3 hermosas hijas... han sido lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida... cof, cof, cof... cuidenlos por mi y cuidensen ustedes también... padres los amo... gracias por todo- Mostrando por última vez una hermosa sonrisa, que parecía como si el sol brillará cada vez que lo hacía... con lo que concluyó el video.

-Ma... Mamá...- dijo con un hilo de voz ahogado en llanto, dolor y bronca... ver a su madre en esas condiciones, en esa agonía... ahora entendía a su abuela por que no puedo terminar de ver el video. Se notaba el sufrimiento de su madre y los desgarradores gritos de dolor que soltaba... Akane más de una vez quiso detener el video, pero no puedo, quería saber la verdad- ¡MALDITO!...MIL VECES MALDITO ONIGUMO TAKEDA!- grito furiosa de ira y dolor, golpeando el suelo con sus puños, derramando las lágrimas que no cesaban, mientras estaba de rodillas.- mil veces maldito...-sentía su corazón estrujado, esas imágenes de su madre agonizando, no sólo la enfurecia, la desquiciaba. Quería en ese mismo momento matar con sus propias manos al tal Onigumo Takeda... sus nudos estaban con sangre de los golpes que le había propinado al suelo donde había hecho un ollo... se desahogo llorando para aliviar aunque sea un poco el dolor que sentía.

Desde de una hora llegó la anciana Kaede, vio a las lágrimas que aun caían del rostro de su nieta, pero su rostro, sus ojos eran un solo sentimiento... determinación de algo que le hizo dar un escalofrío cuando la joven dirigió esa mirada fría... como los ojos de un asesino... Jamás la había visto así a su nieta, era como si estuviera en frente de otra persona.

-A...Akane...- La llamo

-Abuela, quiero que me ayudes a combenser al viejo Happosai de que me entrene de verdad.

-Por qué? ... para que hija?... Que va a pasar con tú familia... con Ranma? ... No hacías esto por él? ...

- Quiero volverme fuerte... por mí familia no hay problema, ellos estarán más seguros si no estoy cerca de ellos... y en cuanto a Ranma... Ja, él ya eligió con quien estar.

- De qué estás hablando, Akane? ... Porqué dices que tú familia estará más segura si no estas con el ellos? ... y cómo es eso de que Ranma ya eligió con quien estar?

- Esta bien, abuela. Te lo contaré todo lo que pasó... Resulta que... - Akane le comento a la anciana lo sucedido con Ranma y Shampoo; Lo que pasó en la misión y el encuentro con los hermanos Relámpago, también lo que pasó con Mousse y con Bankotsu. Por lo que no se guardó nada. Era como si necesitará desahogarse.

La anciana se sentó en la cama tratando de procesar todo lo que su nieta le contó.

- Cómo es que Onigumo dio contigo? ... CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A DESAFIARLO! ...Ahora te buscará hasta por debajo de las piedras! - Kaede estaba muy molesta y por su pequeña nieta.

- No tengo ni la menor idea de como ese tipo me encantó... y que hubieras preferido? Que me vaya con esos sujetos y después dejar que ese tal Onigumo me hiciese lo que quiera?!...No me importa. Que me siga! Por lo menos se enfocará solamente en mí y no en mi familia... Por eso es que necesito entrenar más. Quiero ser más fuerte para proteger a los que quiero... Abuelita, no me voy a esconder porque eso no sirve de nada, además no va con migo - Tocando el rostro de la anciana y mirándola con cariño.

- AKANE!... MI AMOOOR! VOLVISTEEEEEE!-Aparece un viejo enano con cara de sapo,calvo de ojos grandes que se encontraban llorosos y con brillos. Con un enterito morado y zapatillas negras... Él se aventó gritando sobre la chica que antes de ser tocada, lo estampó en el suelo, con su puño dejando una huella completa del viejo. Pero este solo se levantó como si nada y rascándose su calva cabeza-Yo te quería dar un besito de bienvenida... y a pedirte que me modales este conjunto- Mostrando un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje blanco.

-Escúchame bien viejo pervertido, si no me entrena de verdad no me pondré eso... ya fui y cumplimos con la misión... y aquí está lo que nos pidió- Mostrando un pendrive.

- Si, ya lo se y de seguro que Onigumo fue a buscarte, no?- dijo el anciano mientras las dos mujeres que tenía al frente lo miraban sorprendidas.

- Happosai, como es que sabes eso? - pregunto Kaede.

- Porque yo mande a Jakotsu y Akane a una de las tantas madrigueras que tiene el Dragón negro.

Quiere decir que el lugar que destruimos, donde usted nos mando... pertenecía a Onigumo? - pregunto Akane y el anciano asintió - Por qué nos mando allí?

- Eso más que una misión era mas bien una prueba, para saber cuanto han avanzado y para que pongan en práctica lo que les enseñe... y lo hicieron muy bien! Ahora un beso y un abrazo de felicitaciones! -se aventó de nuevo sobre la peliazul, con su boca arrugada tirandole besos. Pero Akane volvió a dejarlo en el suelo,mientras aplicaba presión con una mano en la cabeza de Happosai.

- Estuve a punto de morir... o me secuestraran para que luego me maten!... y no solo eso, ahora debo estar lejos de mi familia para no exponerlos en peligro! -con tanto enfado y dolor. Happosai se zafó del agarre y le dijo:

-Podrás volver con tu familia cuando hayas superado a tu madre- Akane abrió los ojos grandes. - dijiste que trajiste lo que te pedí-mientras se sentaba y encendía su pipa.

- Si, ya le mostré el Pendrive. Ahí esta lo que pido, la lista.

-Guárdalo lo vas a necesitar... porque me imagino que te enteraste de todo lo sucedido con tu madre-la joven asintió sería- esta lista son los otros lugares que tiene Takeda y los futuros lugares que tendrá... por cierto donde esta Jakotsu?

- Esta en Japón y espero que pronto en Francia.

- Eso quiere decir que se va a convertir en diseñador-habló Kaede feliz por el chico.

- Si... le sugeri que lo haga y le pedí a su hermano que lo convenza. Si Onigumo esta detrás de mi... no quiero que él, sus hermanos o en especial mi familia estén involucrados.

- Pues, de mi no te vas a desacer-dijo la anciana-Me quedaré contigo te guste o no!

-Akane recuperarte que en cuanto te sientas mejor, empezaremos el entrenamiento de verdad,ya que para destruir las otras madrigueras necesitarás ser más fuerte- dijo Happosai.

- Las otras madrigueras?

-Me imagino que no te vas a esconder o si?- La joven negó con la cabeza, muy desidia de que no hiba a huir. - Muy bien empezaremos en una semana tu entrenamiento extremo- y el viejo salió perdiéndose por la selva en dirección al pueblo, en busca de diversión.

_0.0_0.0_0.0_

CUATRO AÑOS DESPUÉS...

ESTADOS UNIDOS.

Me dirijo a la empresa "Cellcom" a buscar el pago de un trabajo que hice junto con mis hermanos... Soy Bankotsu Shichinintai, líder de una tropa de mercenarios que conformo con mis hermanos... Nos pagan para matar, salvar o buscar a alguien o algo. Hemos trabajado para políticos, mafiosos, famosos actores... personas de mucha gita... Nos contratan para que nos dediquemos a buscar o destruir. Mientras nos paguen lo que nosotros pedimos, podemos ser buenos o malos eso decide el cliente.

Me encanta el sexo y más si la mujer con la que estoy es bien "gauchita". Antes yo no era así de mujeriego. Ame a una mujer mucho, creí en sus palabras, en sus besos y caricias... pero para ella solo fui uno más de su larga lista. Me mintió, me traicionó y yo no perdono la traición... esa maldita puta!

FLASH BACK...

Una mañana soleda, con un hermoso cielo de verano, en un pequeño departamento, cuatro por seis... solo con una cama de dos plaza, una pequeña mesa redonda con sus cuatro sillas y un pequeño baño... en esa cama se encontraban dos cuerpos desnudos, esos cuerpos que solo eran cubiertos por apenas una sabana blanca.

El chico de unos 19 años, el cual, tenía envuelta con uno de sus brazos, no tan tonificados, sobre la cintura de la joven que tenía al lado, a la cual amaba y tenerla allí así lo hacía el hombre mas feliz. Ella de un buen cuerpo voluptuoso,de unos 18 años. Cabello negro azabache largo, ojos rojos... La joven se levanta de la cama y comienza a vestirse apresurada.

- Rayos Bankotsu, por qué no me despertaste! ... Es muy tarde!

- Por qué no te quedas? Después de todo hoy es sábado. Qué tienes que hacer, Kagura?

- Tengo que hacer muchas cosas... Además por un tiempo no nos vemos a ver. - dijo despreocupada, como si nada. Mientras se arreglaba su ropa en el espejo y comenzaba arreglarse el cabello.

- QUÉ!... Porqué?!- sorprendido y dolido por lo que decía la china.

-Porque me voy a casar - habló fría.

- TU NO TE VAS A CASAR! - Se levantó de la cama alterado y tomándola del brazo para que mirara a la cara-Me dijiste que me amabas- mirándola dolido, sus ojos se habían enrojecido de la rabia y el dolor.

- Bankotsu, no puedes ser tan iluso, si lo dije fue por el momento del sexo que siempre tenemos... muy buen sexo... yo nunca te ame, uno lo dice por decir no necesariamente tienes que sentir amor con la persona con la que te acuestas... Con los hombres con los que estuve y estoy, a todos les digo un "te amo " y no sentí o siento nada por ninguno con los que tengo sexo- Bankotsu la miraba, como si al frente tuviese una desconocida. Se entera que ella nunca lo amo, si no que aparte de enterarse de que se hiba a casar también se entera de que no había sido el único en su vida.-No me mires así cariño, cuando me acosté contigo la primera vez te habrás dado cuenta que no era virgen-dijo muy divertida.

- Y con el que te vas a casar, tampoco lo amas? - ya comenzaba a molestarse.

- No. Bueno lo "amo" solo por que tiene lo que quiero, lo que en verdad amo en esta vida... el dinero, es podridamente rico, muy rico.

- Te casas por plata?

- Si... pero no te preocupes, aunque este casada, podemos ser amantes, que te parece, cariño- decía muy coqueta, acercándose al ojiazul.

- Para mi estas MUERTA!...- la jaló del brazo, tomó su cartera y los zapatos de ella, y la arrojó al pasillo del apartamento con sus pertenencias. Cerró de un portazo la puerta y con ello su corazón. Se juró que el dolor que sentía, no lo volvería a sentir.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK...

- Ahora soy yo que jugará con ellas, yo las utilizaré para tener sexo. Ni ella, ni ninguna otra volverá a lastimarme.

_o.o_o.o_

Mientras en otro lugar muy cerca de donde se dirigía el ojiazul.

- Akane! ... ya conseguí lo que me pediste! - dijo una joven de cabello largo negro y ojos azules. De piel blanca y de una buena figura corporal, con un pantalón blanco, zapatos negros y una camisa verde manzana.

- Por fin llegas Kanae! ... No me digas que le estabas coqueteando a alguien muchacho!... Que mala! Me hubieses llevado con vos, así yo también conseguía uno- mientras hacia puchero dijo una chica de cabello corto negro, que tenía un vestido senido al cuerpo rojo con sandalias de taco alto.

-No digas estupideces, Yura... AKANE!-llamaba a los gritos.

- Valla mujer! Porque tardaste tanto? -Salía en vuelta con una bata blanca de tela fina, una peliazul de cabello corto, ojos marrones y por como la bata se aderia a su cuerpo húmedo, resaltaba una figura bien desarrollado. Pechos no exageradamente grandes pero tampoco eran pequeños. Una cintura de avispa y un muy buen trasero redondo y parado.

- Es que hubo un accidente en la autopista, por lo que tuve que tomar el camino más largo para regresar- decía Kanae molesta, entregándole una gran bolsa de cartón marrón-Ahí tienes todo.

-Gracias Moko-san! -dijo la peliazul feliz y dándole un abrazo a su amiga. Para luego encerrarse en el baño.

-De nada - contestó molesta, pero no con su amiga y tampoco por como la llama, ya que solo se lo permite a ella que la llame así. Kotonami Kanae es a veces agresiva y distante. También tiene carácter dulce y preocupado por los demás, en especial por sus amigas... Estaba molesta por que no le quitaba hacer esperar a las personas y menos que la hagan esperar. Todo por culpa de ese accidente.

Después de 20 minutos del baño salió una pelirroja de abundantes rulos y cabellera larga. Ojos verdes esmeralda; con una máscara de pestañas las cuales parecían abundantes y resaltando el color de los ojos. Sus labios tenían de un color rojo pasión con brillo; en su cuello, un collar de una libélula verde al igual que que los aros, con un vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta por arriba de las rodillas, con forma de corazón en los pechos, los cuales, resaltaban muy bien y el vestido se ajustaba en su buen cuerpo, haciendo resaltar su figura.

Completando con zapatos negros taco aguja alto, una cartera del mismo color y guantes negros, cortos.

-Guau... Akane! ... si te veo por la calle, ni te reconozco- dijo sorprendida Yura.

-Digo lo mismo, pareces otra... te vez genial! - habló Kanae también sorprendida.

- Gracias chicas! ... Ahora por el mosquito fastidioso-dijo Akane y salieron con rumbo a la empresa " Cellcom ".

Después de 15 minutos llegaron a la empresa, bajo del auto negro de su amiga Kanae y se adentro al lugar, con un andar muy sexy, contoneando las caderas en cada paso que daba, recibiendo las miradas de todos los hombres y también de algunas mujeres algo envidiosas. Tomo el ascensor y se dirigió hasta el piso 15. Le pido a la secretaria que quería hablar con su jefe. Justo en ese momento salió el hombre y se quedó idiotizado de solo ver a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Ella le regalo una bella sonrisa y le dijo que necesitaba hablar con él. El tipo accedió y la invito a que pase a su oficina e indicándole a su secretaria que no le pasará llamadas.

El hombre que era de unos 50 años, gordito, canoso con barba y de estatura baja. No quitaba la mirada obscena de la joven.

- Dígame señorita, en qué le puedo ayudar- mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio y le indicaba a ella que tomara asiento.

- Señor, McCarthy. Vengo de parte del señor Takeda... Usted tiene sierta información que a él le interesa-habló muy serena y simpática.

- Ha, si... hable anoche con el señor y me dijo que enviaría a alguien de confianza para que los retire- de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, extrajo un sobre marrón grande y se lo entrego a la chica- Estos son los informes que el pidió, allí encontrará los informes del padre... Él es propietario de un dojo, viudo, no se volvió a juntar, vive con sus hijas... La mayor se casó con un doctor por civil y ahora están organizando la boda por iglesia que seria muy pronto. Parece que esperan a la menor que estaría allí y en cuanto la del medio, es administradora en una Pymes de fotografías Hot. De la menor es como si le hubiese tragado la tierra.

- Ya veo... algo más para completar? -cuestionó la peli roja sin quitar la mirada de los informes.

- si... quisiera saber que planes tiene el señor Takeda para la mayor... Kasumi Tendo. - dijo muy interesado el tipo.

-Por qué lo pregunta?- dijo mirando al sujeto muy fijo.

- Es que... si él la va a matar porque no le sirve... y como yo soy socio con el señor Onigumo, hace dos años ya. Quisiera que me la venda...esa muchacha me podría divertir mucho-mientras pasaba su lengua por su boca y acariciaba su barba- se va muy sabrosa y la quiero para mi.

-Usted ya le comento esto al señor Takeda?-

-No, él no sabe nada- en ese momento su secretaria le informa que se iría a comer, ya que eran las 12:00 del medio día y este le da el permiso.

La pelirroja se pone de pie y se acerca al señor McCarthy. Él no quitaba sus ojos del escote del vestido, ella se sentó en el escritorio, quedando frente al tipo cruzando las piernas.

- Dígame señor McCarthy. Hay copias del informe? -le dijo con voz muy sensual, acercándo su rostro a centímetros de la de él.

-S...si... es... esta... en mi computadora- dijo con un hilo de voz, muy embobado, mientras apuntaba a la laptop de su escritorio. Sin quitar la vista de los pechos de la chica.

- Gracias- de su cartera saco una 45 automática con silenciador. Apuntó al pecho del tipo- Ni muerto se acercará a mi hermana- el hombre abrió los ojos grandes y ella le disparo tres veces y una en la cabeza. Sin darle tiempo a nada.

Guardó su arma en la cartera y le dio vuelta la silla con el ahora cadáver del sujeto, como si estuviera mirando por la ventana,la cual, era polarizada.

A la computadora le inyectó un virus que su amiga, Yura diseño para destruir archivos... Salió de la oficina y se dirigió al elevador. Cuando esté llegó y se abrieron las puertas, se topo con unos ojos azules que estaban mirándola muy fijo... También habían dos sujetos más, pero ella no le dio importancia, su atención se la llevó ese sujeto de cabello oscuro, camisa blanca, pantalón negro de vestir y zapatos negros. Con un maletín en la mano, gris.

Ella respiro ondo y entro, dándole la espalda y quedando justo frente del ojiazul. Sintiendo su mirada en todo el cuerpo. Por el reflejo de las puertas del ascensor se veía como el la miraba.

-"Esto parece ser una broma... porqué de todos los lugares que hay en , de todas las empresas que hay y de todos los ascensores... justo me tengo que encontrar con Bankotsu! "-pensaba Akane-" creo que no se percató de quien soy"- con una sonrisa pícara.

-"Rayos que minon!... esa cola bien redondita, parece una manzana, pidiendo ser mordida... porqué a las mujeres les gusta tanto tentarme? Esta hermosura se me para en frente y me mira de esa manera..."- mirando el trasero de la joven sin disimulo-" que no me puedo negar. Si no fuera por estos dos estorbos"- Mirando de reojo a los dos sujetos que miraban a la pelirroja igual de babosos que el morocho.

Uno de los tipos bajo en el piso 10 y el otro en el 5to piso. Pasando el segundo piso, el ascensor se detiene, cortándose la luz.

Akane se da la vuelta mirando fijo al ojiazul y se acercó a él muy seductora, sin quitar la mirada de esos hermosos ojos azules, de ese rostro tan bello, de esa boca.

-"Bueno, hay que matar el tiempo y después de todo le debo un pequeño castigo"-pensó divertida, Akane.

Y así, sin decir nada, lo tomó de la camisa,lo acercó a ella y lo besó. Bankotsu quedó sorprendido,pero al sentir la suavidad de los labios de la joven, después de unos segundos, sin poner resistencia,correspondió al beso. La aprisiono más a él y luego la dejo contra la pared.

Él la besaba tan apasionado, hambriento... pero ella le marcó la forma de como quiera que él la bese... lento, dulce y tortuoso... es como el ojiazul lo sintió, pero a la vez lo sentía excitante y tierno... pero él sentía algo extraño, no sabia porque pero sentía que esos labios ya los había probado antes. Él recordaba a cada mujer con la que se acostaba y la que tenía en brazos era la primera vez que la veía. No le dio mucha importancia, por ahora solo se dispuso a disfrutar el momento.

Bankotsu comenzó a bajar una de sus manos por la cintura de la chica, hasta llegar a uno de los glúteos de ella. Era como un simple masaje por sobre la tela del vestido, para luego apretarlo suave, haciendo que la joven soltara un leve gemido, él se encargó de atraparlo con su boca. Mientras se deleitaba con ese beso, que por ratos ella mordia muy leve los labios de él. Eso al mercenario le encantaba; Dirigió su otra mano a uno de los pechos, el cual lo apretó por sobre la tela y luego acarició con su pulgar el pezón duro, robandole otro gemido.

A la vez "la pelirroja" tampoco dejó sus manos quietas. Sus brazos que estaban sobre el cuello del joven, poco a poco los fue bajando por sobre la tela de la camisa; Sentía sus fuentes pectorales, sus marcados abdominales... Una mano la dirigió por la cintura del chico y la fue descendiendo hasta llegar a esa cola, que recordaba cuando la había visto. Apretó apenas ya que estaba bien trabajado.

Él gimió por ese acto, rompiendo el beso y comenzando a recorrer dejando húmedos besos por la mejilla, por ese cuello cremoso que desprendía un aroma a flores, rosas, como si estuviese en un rosedal... mientras sentía un gran tirón en su entrepierna.

Akane con su otra mano paso por arriba del cinto y posó su mano en aquello que también tuvo la oportunidad de ver... Hizo leves caricias por sobre la tela del pantalón, sintiendo ese gran bulto, mientras oía los quejidos de él sobre su cuello y esa respiración agitada, Bankotsu presionó con ambas manos la cola y el pecho de ella, su "amigo" le exigía más. Esa mano en su entrepierna lo estaba volviendo loco!... Él volvió a tomar posesión de esos exquisitos labios, que con gusto lo recibieron, parecía un lobo hambriento con ganas de comerse a caperusita roja.

Akane levantó una pierna envolviendola en la cintura del ojiazul, haciendo presión, logrando que sus sexos rosaran de una manera endemoniadamente placentera para ambos. Él sentía la humedad en ella y ella sentía su dureza, que ambos gimieron de deseo.

Bankotsu dejando sus labios, desendio hasta tomar con su boca uno de los pechos de la joven por sobre la tela. Bajo la parte de arriba del vestido, dejando expuestos los pechos de ella. Akane sintió la húmeda boca del ojiazul, cuando él uno de sus pechos y con su mano tomaba el otro haciendo rosar con el pulgar y con el índice el pezón duro, haciendo que toda esa sensación ella lo manifestará en gemidos.

El ojiazul se encargaba de probar ambos pechos; con su lengua acariciaba sus pezones para luego chuparlos... los sentía suaves, sabrosos... y oírla gemir lo calentaba más... pero se tomaba su tiempo, para saborearla.

Akane bajo el cierre del pantalón de él y deslizó su mano por dentro, corriendo el bóxer y allí sintió mejor el miembro del chico, el cual, soltó un quejo entre su pecho.

Saco el "amigo " del chico y con la punta de su dedos pulgar tocó la punta del pene. Con la mano comenzo a descender y ascender por su gran longitud de una manera lenta pero tomando más confianza, le tomó el ritmo, dándole un leve apretón con su mano,logrando hacer que el chico gimiera cada vez más.

Las luces del ascensor se encendieron y comenzó a moverse.

- Rayos! - bocifero Bankotsu molesto. Escondió a su "amigo " de nuevo a su pantalón. Aunque su amigo quería más acción, no quería dormir.

Akane se arreglo el vestido y vio su reflejo en las puertas del ascensor. Por suerte su peluca no se había movido y el lápiz labial a pesar de todo seguía intacto. Pero sentía una gran humedad en su entrepierna- "Por qué no siguió descompuesto un rato más? "-Lamentó la chica.

El ojiazul la miraba tan atento que quería decir algo y no le salían las palabras. Ella lo volvió a besar muy suave y tierno... y mirándolo a los ojos:

-No olvides tu maletín, Bankotsu. - sobre sus labios.

El ojiazul recordó su maletín por el pago del trabajo, cuando se agachó para recogerlo, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, dejando pasar a una cantidad gente que estaba a la espera de este. Justo en ese momento Bankotsu recordó que él en ningún momento le dijo a la pelirroja, como se llamaba -"Cómo es que supo mi nombre"- recordó el beso, esa voz... a la mente se le vino alguien que no sabia nada de hace tiempo.

-Akane-dijo en un susurro para luego ponerse derecho y ver que estaba rodeado de un montón de personas, pero no estaba esa falsa pelirroja. La vio del lado de afuera del ascensor-Akane! - grito y antes de que se cerrarán las puertas, ella se da la vuelta y le mostró esa sonrisa que él recuerda cuando la vio en el aeropuerto.

- Mami, mami... mira... que es lo que ese señor tiene ahí? - pregunto un niño que le tironeaba la pollera a su mamá, mientras apuntaba al bulto del ojiazul.

- DEPRAVADO!- grito la señora, mientras le tapaba los ojos de su hijo.

-Qué? - dijo Bankotsu desconcertado no entendiendo lo que pasaba.

- Hoo!... que horror!- dijo una viejita de 80 años mientras que con sus manos tapaba su arrugada cara, pero de reojo miraba la entrepierna del joven.

Bankotsu se dio cuenta, por lo que se cubrió con su maletín... Definitivamente en el siguiente piso bajaría-"Akanee!- pensó amenazante.

_\/_/\_

Mientras tanto en el 1er piso donde se había bajado, algo agitada y muy acalorada, una pelirroja, bajaba apresurada las escaleras, hasta toparse con una puerta que decía " exit". Saliendo se encuentra el auto de su amiga, con la puerta abierta del lado del acompañante. Entró y el auto arrancó de una.

-...Y?...Cómo te fue? -Pregunto Kanae, mientras conducía sin quitar la mirada del camino.

- Bi... bien- medio tartamudeando, aun muy acalorada y agitada- no tuve... ningún problema con el tipo... lo tuve que despachar- mientras se quitaba la peluca y acomodaba su cabello azulado.

- Entonces por qué estás tan agitada y colorada, como si hubieses corrido una maratón? - cuestionó Yura que estaba sentada atrás mirándo muy atenta a su amiga.

-Es... es que...- soltó un suspiro, tenía que hablar o iba a explotar! - Bese a Bankotsu y lo toquetie y el también me tocó y me gustó que lo hiciera y no me arrepiento de lo que hice es mas quería más! -Hablaba acelerada, exaltada sin detenerse. Sus amigas estaban sorprendidas de lo que oían.

- Espera... espera un maldito segundo quieres?!-dijo Kanae-Vamos por parte o mejor dicho desde el principio- habló con calma y mirando de reojo a la peliazul.

- Es el mismo Bankotsu, hermano de tu amigo Jakotsu, el famoso diseñador de moda? - pregunto Yura. Akane asintió -... El mismo que te besó a la fuerza?... el mismo que viste desnudo mientras se bañaba? -sequía preguntando ya muy emocionada.

- Si... es el mismo-contestó Akane. Otra vez colorada.

- Kyaaa! ... desembucha todo desde el comienzo amiga. No te guardes nada... mira que no es bueno guardarse las cosas- decía Yura desesperadamente chismosa.

- Qué hacia él allí? ... Te reconoció? -cuestionó Kanae.

- No se porque estaba él ahí y no me reconoció... al comienzo... lo hizo cuando baje en el primer piso. Pero él quedó en el ascensor rodeado de personas.

Cuando termine de eliminar al mosquito, me dirigí a los elevadores. Cuando esté llegó, las puertas se abrieron...lo mire, él me miro... entre y después el ascensor se detuvo y por querer dejarlo caliente... termine igual que él o más... Lo besé, Bankotsu no se resistió, obvio después de todo es un hombre mujeriego... Me tocó, lo toque... después el ascensor volvió a funcionar y él se quedó y yo baje... me llamó por mi nombre, por lo que me reconoció... y eso es todo. - tomó aire y exhalar, dos veces.

-Vaya!... y lo hicieron en el elevador? ... No me digas que tuviste tu primera vez allí!?... que se siente! ... yo siempre quise tener sexo en un ascensor pero no se dio hasta el momento...Dime donde lo tocaste- pregunto Yura con la mirada brillante, como si mirará a su heroína.

- Yura ya bajale un poco a tus hormonas, quieres?!... y tú contesta- mirando a su amiga. Ya que ella también quería saber hasta donde llegó Akane. - Donde te tocó y donde lo tocaste tú y porque lo hiciste de verdad... - dijo Kanae.

- Esa es Kotonami Kanae, Carajo!... directo a los bifes!- grito Yura feliz.

- Él... Él me tocó los pechos y la cola... yo... yo toque su trasero y el "nene"- trato de decirlo rápido pero los nervios no la dejaron, haciendo que se ponga más colorada de solo recordar lo sucedido. El auto freno de golpe... Akane miro a sus amigas que la miraban sorprendidas- Qué? ... que pasa?

- A ver si escuché bien... tú tocaste el trasero y el chorizo del tal Bankotsu? !- pregunto sorprendida Kanae. La chica asintió apenada.

- Waw! Akane Tendo tocó el pene de un hombre por primera vez! ... y la probaste? Hiciste lo que yo te enseñe? - preguntaba Yura.

- No lo hicimos! ... y no me la metí en la boca, Yura! ... La verdad es que no se que me paso... quería dejarlo con las ganas y lo logre... pero yo quede igual... quería sentirlo... me siento como una cualquiera y lo peor es que no me arrepiento de lo que hice... y me imagino que Bankotsu me va a hacer pagar por como lo deje.- hablaba nerviosa mientras se revolvía su cabello corto.

- No será que te enamoraste de él a primera vista? - dijo Yura divertida.

-Yo no estoy enamorada de Bankotsu! Me prometí a mi misma no volver a ser una estúpida otra vez!... y aunque eso pasara tengo a la basura de Onigumo pisándome los talones-suspirando cansada- Además Bankotsu es un mujeriego. - decía con la mirada triste.- El amor en este momento de mi vida, solo sería un estorbo y un peligro para el que pertenezca a mi lado.

-Akane, te hubieses curtido a Bankotsu? ... y si te lo encontrarás de nuevo le entregarias tu virginidad? - cuestionó muy seria Kanae. Mientras conducía.

- Oye acaso estas estudiando para reportera de Tv o que? - pregunto Yura divertida a Kanae. Pero sólo recibió una mirada fulminante, por el espejo retrovisor.

-Creo que, si... si, me hubiese acostado con él... y si... creó que le entregaría mi virginidad...- mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la ventana del auto. - Saben? ... he pensado mucho en lo de seguir siendo virgen o no. Y decidí que quiero dejar de serlo. - sus amigas volvieron a posar sus ojos en ella - si el día de mañana me atrapa Onigumo... y resulta que es más fuerte que yo, al menos lo cagaria de que se entere que fui de otro.

-Espero que eso no pase... de lo de Onigumo, que seas tú la que lo mandes al infierno!... - soltó Yura.

- Y qué harás con tú compromiso? Recuerda que no lo has desecho formalmente... y te recuerdo que él ya ganó el torneo de artes marciales, por lo que irá a tu casa de seguro de a romper el compromiso. - dijo Kanae. Ya que las chicas sabían todo lo sucedido con Ranma y Akane.

- Ya lo sé Moko-san... por como estan las cosas, tengo que volver a casa. En cuanto a lo del compromiso... que lo rompa, por que si él no lo hace, lo haré yo... Quiero mi libertad... para esta hora dentro de dos días ya estaré en Japón. De seguro que lo encuentro con su esposa si es que ya se casó.

- Y no estarás sola amiga nosotras estaremos contigo, amiga- dijo sincera Yura tocando el hombro de su amiga.

- Ya sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo, a tu lado siempre.- dijo Kanae, tomando la mano de la peliazul.

- Gracias, chicas! -con una sonrisa.

- Oye Akane, si Ranma te ve así, como estas ahora... creó que durará en darte la libertad que deseas- decía Yura sincera.

- Por qué lo dices?-pregunto la peliazul, mirando a su amiga.

- Ya no eres la misma que él vio hace 5 años, estas más... Mujer. Una hermosa y sexy mujer, capaz de calentar a cualquier hombre que quieras. Tienes un cuerpo más desarrollado que hace 4 años atrás. Bueno ese es el tipo que tenemos conosiendote-dijo la peli corta.

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo, pero de que se rompe el compromiso, se rompe. - habló decidida Akane.

- Y que les vas a decir a tu familia de tu larga ausencia? -pregunto Kanae.

- No les diré todo... solo algunas cosas... mientras menos sepan mejor para ellos-decía mientras miraba por la ventana, el cielo que anunciaba el atardecer.

Dos días después... Japón.

En Nerima, en el dojo Tendo, el patriarca de la casa, estaba muy molesto con un joven de ojos azules que había llegado de la mano de un mujer, que no era su amada hija menor.

- QUÉ DICES!... Qué clase de broma es esta, Ranma.!... Cómo es eso que ya te comprometiste con Shampoo y que pronto te vas a casar con ella?!- dijo muy enojado, Soun Tendo de unos 45 años, de 1,80 de altura. Cabello castaño oscuro largo, lasio y bigote negro; vestía una camisa verde y de mangas cortas,pantalón negro suelto.

Soun se encontraba de pie. Miraba con gran fastidio al joven que tenía enfrente y lo ponía aún más de malas, la chinita de pelo morado,la cual, tenía un vestido rosado muy corto y ajustado con gran escote. Ella se pegaba cada vez más del brazo del chico,como si fuese una garrapata. Y el joven no se quejaba para nada.

- RANMA! ... Al menos ten la decencia de decirle a esa chica que se comporte! - Habló molesto Genma Saotome,de unos 44 años. Con un pañuelo blanco en su cabeza, anteojos y y vestía un karategui blanco.

- Mi nieta es libre de expresar sus sentimientos por mi yerno. Como ella quiera. - Objetó Cologne. Una vieja de unos más de 120 años, canosa de cabellera larga,con un bastó en mano y de estatura baja. Con un vestido largo verde pasto.

- Se equivoca, señora, porque se encuentra en casa ajena y ni ella, ni usted, deberían estar aquí... por respeto a los Tendo, que hicieron mucho por nosotros- habló Nodoka de cabello pelirrojo oscuro con un kimono violeta con rosas blancas. - ... Hijo recapacita... no te puedes casar con esta... señorita- mirando con fastidio a la joven que cada vez se le pegaba más al cuerpo de su hijo.

- Yo ser mujer de airen, 100%. Él no querer a chica violenta, fea e insípida. Él amarme y yo a él. - Shampoo beso a Ranma delante de todos los allí presentes. Y el joven solo sujetaba a su chinita de la cintura para pegarla más a él.

Ranma rompió el beso y miró a los espectadores:

-Shampoo tiene razón, yo no amo a Akane... Ustedes nos comprometieron sin nuestro consentimiento. No pienso estar con alguien que no me genera más que un profundo sentimiento de asco y desprecio con solo estar cerca de ella. - decía Ranma sin siquiera esconder su gran desprecio por la menor la menor de los Tendo. El ojiazul vestía una remera blanca y un Jean negro.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, Ranma- dijo Akane, apareciendo en la sala. Tenía una remera naranjada grande, que no marcaba en nada su figura, un pantalón jarco color beige, estilo Hip-hop. Con una bandana (pañuelo) negro en su cabeza, comiendo chicle. Tenia apariencia de un chico pandillero.

La peliazul había oído toda la compensación desde el principio... sus sentimientos por ese joven que tenía enfrente ya no estaban, y verlo con la peli morada ya no dolía.

- AKANE!?-Gritaron todos los presentes, sorprendidos por el aspecto de la joven.

- Creo que ya somos lo suficientemente grandes para decidir por nosotros mismos... no lo crees así, Ranma? - dijo la peliazul mientras miraba fijo al ojiazul y se sentaba al lado de su padre- Papá... te pido que me dejes tomar las riendas de mi vida, por favor. -le habló con dulzura en su voz mientras miraba el rostro de su padre y le tomaba la mano con cariño.

- Akane tiene razón, padre. Ya es momento que ella decída que es lo que quiere en su vida. - Habló con una tierna sonrisa, Kasumi Tendo de 24 años de pelo castaño claro, atado al costado. Con un vestido blanco con tiras finas. Estaba al lado de Akane.

- Opino igual, papi. Que decida Akane-dijo Nabiki de 23 años. Pelo corto hasta los hombros, castaño oscuro. con una musculosa de color salmón y un shor celeste. Ella estaba sentada al lado de su padre y le dirigió una mirada a su pequeña hermana de que tenía todo su apoyo.

- Esta bien hijita, puedes hacer lo que quieras... Yo solo quiero que seas feliz. Tienes el apoyo de tu familia.

-Gracias papá... hermanas- dedicandoles una bella sonrisa. Luego borró esa sonrisa y miró a la parejita de jóvenes- Bien Ranma por que no me dices a lo que quieres- aunque ella ya lo sabia, quería que él rompiese ese compromiso.

-Vine a romper nuestro compromiso, porque me voy a casar con Shampoo, que es a quien amo de verdad... ella si es una mujer, en todos los sentidos- dijo frío, sin dudas en sus palabras, mientras atraía a la china más a él. -yo jamás te ame y seguir con este compromiso es estúpido... Además ahora que te veo, parece que empeoraste. Ya no pareces una marimacho, parece un macho. Sigues siendo fea y más que antes. -mirándola con desprecio e indiferencia, sin importarle la presencia de los demás.

- RANMA! - Le reprendieron sus padres.

- Descuiden tía Nodoka, Tío Genma. Poco me importa lo que piense y diga de mi... Ustedes serán bienvenidos a esta casa.-Les dijo a los padres de Ranma,con cariño. Ella sabía que ellos no tenían la culpa de las acciones de su hijo.

-Gracias hija-decía Nodoka. Aunque le dolía el rompimiento, sentía que su hijo se hiba a repetir.

- Gracias Akane.-agradeció Genma.

- Bueno Ranma ya rompiste el compromiso, ya se pueden ir. - haciendo seña con la mano mostrandole la salida.

- Eso es todo lo que vas a decir, muchacha? -pregunto Cologne sorprendida. La Akane que todos conocían, estaría gritando y golpeando y tal vez también llorando. Pero no, esa chica no tenía ni un signo de desilusión, mucho menos de dolor.

- Mmm...-pensando-Asi que sean felices, que coman perdices y que sus hijos sean parecidos a sus padres... bueno, en la personalidad, no. Que Kami los libre y los guarde... digo en apariencia, por que por ahí tienen unos rubios o negritos. Te imaginas, te convertirias en papá garron!- Soltando la carcajada de su vida, de solo imaginarse a Ranma con hijos que ni se les parecían.

Kasumi se tapaba la boca con la mano para contener la risa. Nabiki, no lo disimulaba, también reía junto con Akane. Soun trataba de contener la risa con fuerza.

- Cómo atrever!- grito molesta Shampoo, lista para golpear a la peliazul.

- Me atrevo porque estoy en mi casa y soy libre de decir lo que quiero... - mientras miraba sin miedo a la peli morada que fue detenida por su prometido - Toma a tu gata y se me largan de aquí... tengo cosas importantes de que hablar con mi familia-Ranma y Shampoo salieron empujados por Nodoka y Genma. Y tras de ellos la anciana que aun no entendía el carácter de la peliazul... Ya estando los Tendo solos:- Qué les pasa? Me voy por 5 años y no recibo, ni un abrazo, ni un beso de ustedes? - cruzándose de brazos y haciendo puchero.

Soun rompió en llanto y abrazo a su hija, junto a las otras dos, que se unieron al abrazo... después de un rato de lagrimas, abrazos y besos...

- Por qué te fuiste por tanto tiempo, hija? - pregunto el patriarca de la casa.

- Si, Akane. Dijiste que entregarias uno o dos años... Luego llamas diciendo que entrenarias más tiempo. - dijo Kasumi.

-Y por que tomaste el compromiso de Ranma y Shampoo como si ya lo hubieses sabido desde antes- cuestionó Nabiki.

- Porque ya hacía más de 4 años que lo sabia-Contestó la peliazul - Y mi larga ausencia... es algo complicado de explicar pero les diré... Solo les pido que me escuchen y no me interrumpan-los 3 asistieron. Justo llegó el doctor Tofu, su cuñado. Lo saludo y le pidió que se quedara.

Akane les contó que hace 4 años, ella había vuelto con un amigo, al dojo en busca de algo que le pidió su abuela. Qué fue allí donde se enteró lo de Ranma y Shampoo, les contó todo, lo que molesto en gran manera a los oyentes.

Luego le relato de la misión/prueba que les impuso Happosai... lo que vio y lo que tuvo que hacer. Su familia estaba helada por lo que oían.

Les habló de los hermanos de su amigo Jakotsu y del encuentro con Mousse y como él se enteró de la traición; del ataque de los hermanos relámpago, que la confundieron con su madre, que casi matan a Mousse cuando este quiso protegerla y que fue salvada por los hermanos de su amigo.

Les dejo que su abuela Kaede le contó, que su difunta madre trabajaba para la CIA. Por lo que había hecho muchos enemigos y como ellos no sabían de su muerte. Pensaron que ella era su madre, ósea Kyoko. Por lo que optó por entrenarse más duro para protegerse y protegerlos a ellos, ya que podrían correr peligro y ella no quería que les pasara nada.

Todo quedaron sorprendidos por el relato de la peliazul, ninguno se imaginaba, mucho menos Soun, a lo que se dedicaba su difunta esposa... preguntaron si la muerte de la mujer había sido provocado. Akane los convenció de que eso había sido un accidente... estuvieron hasta la noche charlando, luego cada uno se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Akane se levanto justo recibió una llamada de su amiga Kanae y acordaron encontrarse en un parque cerca del dojo; Se dio un baño y se puso un pantalón muy corto de jean azul, que se ajustaba a su cola. Una remera negra de mangas cortas, con un dibujo de una calavera con rosas rojas al rededor, esta prenda también se ajustaba muy bien al torso de la joven, haciendo resaltar sus pechos y dejando al descubierto su ombligo, donde se podía apreciar un pirsing con una piedra roja; se colocó unas botas negras que llegaban hasta las rodillas, de taco alto. Guantes negros sin dedos, un collar que decía " vete al diablo", unos aros redondos y un sombrero negro.

Bajo a desayunar y sus hermanas, su cuñado y su padre, se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando la vieron. No imaginaron lo desarrollada que estaba la "pequeña" Tendo.

- Por qué demonios no te vestiste así ayer? - pregunto Nabiki a su hermana-Ranma no habría roto el compromiso y se hubiese tragado sus insultos.

-Por eso mismo me vestí, como me vesti. Si me presentaba vestida así, no tendría mi libertad.

-Creo que si Ranma te ve así, se sorprendería mucho. -habló Soun, mirando la hermosa mujer que se había convertido su hija-ya veo por que te confundieron con tu madre, eres el vivo retrato de ella-con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Papá tiene razón te pareces a ella-habló Kasumi con su típica sonrisa-y en cuanto a lo de Ranma... le podrías llevar la katana a la señora Nodoka que se lo olvidó ayer. - mientras le entregaba el arma.

- Podrías molestarle lo que se perdió como castigo. Qué dices? -Habló Tofu divertido.

- Porque no? ... Además me queda a mano ya que quede con unas amigas- contestó decidida.

- Yo voy con tigo, hermanita, por nada en el mundo me pierdo la cara de Ranma, cuando te vea- decía mientras sacaba su cámara de fotos digital.

Después del desayuno las hermanas Tendo, se dirigieron a la casa de los Saotome. Pero no había nadie, por lo que un vecino les dijo que estarían en "el café del gato". Por lo que las chicas se dirigieron hacia allí.

Ya se acercaba el mediodía en el restoran se estaba llenando de clientes. Akane entró y captó las miradas de todos los allí presentes. vio a Ranma y a su ahora prometida, la cual, estaba pegada a él como siempre. También diviso a los padres de él y a la abuela de Shampoo.

Con pasos firmes, segura de si misma y muy sensual, se acercó a ellos.

-Tía Nodoka, tío Genma como están? - todos la vieron estaban desconcertados, la voz se les hacía conocida pero no estaban seguros si era esa persona-Tía le traje su katana que se la olvido ayer en mi casa.-le entregó con una bella sonrisa que la caracterizaba. La señora por reflejo tomó el arma, pero sin quitar la vista de la joven que tenía enfrente.

- A... Akane? -pronunció con dudas Ranma-" no puede ser ella o si?"- se preguntaba confundido el chico que de la sorpresa quedó con la boca abierta, mirando a la hermosa chica que tenía enfrente.


	9. Capítulo 10: Fiesta! y

Después de una semana, llego el gran día del casamiento de Kasumi y Tofu... y luego la fiesta!.

Tres días antes, Ranma había intentado hablar con Akane pero la joven lo mandaba a lavar los platos... Luego Akane se enteró de que su ex, se había casado al día siguiente que la fue a buscar... Se entero que Shampoo no quiso suspender la boda, que llegó a la iglesia con un vestido semitransparente, corte sirena, aunque aparentaba estar hermosa los moretones en los hombros, cabeza y resto del cuerpo, producto de la paliza que recibió, no la favorecía para lucir el vestido, ya que ni el maquillaje la ayudó con eso.

A ese casamiento sólo asistieron los padres de Ranma, la abuela de Shampoo, los padres de ella y compañeros de la escuela Furinkan.

El ojiazul no había dejado de pensar en su ex prometida, por lo que la había buscado incontables veces antes de su casamiento con la amazona. Pero Akane lo rechazaba... Ranma no se daba por vencido. Decidió retrasar la luna de miel por que a él se le había metido en la cabeza conquistar a la peliazul de nuevo y así hacerla suya las veces que el quisiera, porque desde que la vio en el restorant de la abuela de Shampoo, había quedado embobado por el cuerpo de la peliazul. Quería revolcarse con ella hasta hartarse de su cuerpo y luego botarla, ya que él solo amaba a su ahora esposa, Shampoo.

Akane, Jakotsu y Kasumi, se encargaron de confeccionar el vestido de novia, contaron con ayuda de Kanae, Yura y de Ukyo.

Ya para el gran día, el vestido estaba terminado... habían peinado y maquillado a la casi novia, ya que le faltaba lo más importante... Cuando, ahora sí, la novia estaba completa, salió de su cuarto. Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo hermosa que se encontraba Kasumi, a Akane se le empezó a cristalizar los ojos, al ver lo radiante, bella que estaba su querida hermana; que tenía un peinado que caía al costado por sobre uno de sus hombros, con una tiara de piedras finas sobre su corona; un maquillaje con tonos rosas en sombra, rubor y un brillo de labios color durazno.

El vestido era de encaje con tiras semi-anchas, que se unía con el corset el cual llevaba incrustado unas piedras a la altura de sus pechos; el vestido era ajustado hasta las caderas por lo que resaltaba la figura de la dulce Kasumi, comenzando a soltarse de apoco hasta llegar al piso con una cola de un metro y con espalda descubierta, perfecto estilo de verano.

Soun comenzó a llorar de la emoción, como todo padre al ver a su amada hija vestida así.

-Papá... no llores que me harás llorar a mi también- dijo la linda Kasumi con la mirada cristalizada.

- Eso si que no... que si chillas se te va a arruinar el maquillaje-habló Jakotsu.

- Es verdad hermana, además hay que irnos por que el novio debe de estar muy impaciente-comentó divertida Nabik. Por lo que salieron a la iglesia.

Mientras que en la iglesia... la cual, era chico, como más íntimo ya que la pareja así lo querían; el lugar estaba decorada con ramos de flores blancas en los asientos que daban al gran camino por donde pasaría la pareja, adornado con una alfombra roja, que llegaba hasta el altar.

La iglesia estaba llena, estaban los familiares de los novios y amigos... Jakotsu, Yura y Kanae entraron y comenzaron a buscar asientos libres... Kyokotsu le hizo seña a su hermano, ya que ellos estaban sentados a 4 filas del altar del lado derecho.

- Chicos! - hablaba en voz baja Jakotsu saludando a sus hermanos- Les presento a Kanae Kotonami y a Yura Sakasagami... chicas ellos son mis hermanos - presentó el afeminado. Desvió la mirada al otro lado del camino principal de la iglesia, donde estaban los demás invitados... distinguió a una parejita indeseable logrando fastidiarlo.- No puedo creer el sinismo que tienen algunos- comentó con gran molestia, llamando la atención de los demás.

- De qué hablas? - pregunto Yura mirando al chico,el cual, le hizo seña con la mirada a los tortolitos.

- Conoces a ese minon? -cuestionó Ginkotsu,mirando a la mujer que estaba sentada del otro lado del camino principal.

- El tipo es Ranma Saotome, ex prometido de Akane y la mina es Shampoo, su esposa- habló Kanae con ganas de sacar a las patadas a esos dos colados.

- Ese tipo tiene buen gusto- dijo Bankotsu que miraba sin ningún disimulo a la peli morada.

En ese momento dos hermosas chicas entraban, una con el pelo más corto que la otra, ellas se acercaron hasta el alta donde estaba el novio, que caminaba de un lado al otro muy nervioso... Las chicas atrajeron todas las miradas, en especial una de ellas.

- Ya cuñadito- habló Nabiki a Tofu que vestía un esmoquin blanco y zapatos del mismo color que lo hacía lucir muy elegante-... tenemos que decirte algo...-con voz sería y tensando al novio que la miró fijo.

- Q... qué pasó? - pregunto temeroso, nervios.

- Kasumi se arrepintió... nos pidió que te dijéramos que no se va a casar - Tofu se puso pálido, pero antes de que dijiese algo, la peliazul lo interrumpio.

- Nabiki! No le digas eso! - Regaño a su hermana en voz baja. Mirando al galeno que fijo sus ojos en ella...- Kasumi se va a casar con tigo Tofu- con el rostro serio y posando un brazo en el hombro del novio...- ella se quedó en el camino...le dijimos a papá no llevara a mi hermana en esa carcacha que tiene por auto, por que se quedarían en el camino...- Mirando al galeno que comenzaba a transpirar - Asi que tendrás que esperar una o dos horitas, nada más- soltó sin importancia. Nabiki se mordia el labio para contener una carcajada... Akane al ver en el estado en que se puso su cuñado, no aguanto más - Ahi ya! ... Kasumi esta aquí, solo esta hablando algo con papá...en cualquier momento va a entrar... asi que respira tranquilo- habló divertida al ver que los colores volvían al rostro del novio.

- COMO ME VAN A ASUSTAR ASI! -Dijo molesto el galeno con las chistositas hermanas.

- Es que te vimos muy inquieto, nervioso, cuñadito... fue para que liberes la tensión que tenías-contestó divertida Nabiki - hermana... eso fue muy bueno-felicito a la peliazul, la cual, se río ampliamente.

~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~\\\\~~~~~~~~~

-Esa es Akane? !- dijo Bankotsu al ver la hermosa sonrisa de la joven, la cual, lucia un vestido color agua marina ajustado hasta por debajo de la cola,con forma de corazón en los pechos, haciendo resaltar sus atributos con una caída libre que llegaba hasta el suelo; el vestido tenía una abertura en la parte de la pierna derecha que llegaba hasta por arriba de la rodilla, haciendo que al caminar se vieran sus bien torneadas piernas con sus sandalias plateadas de taco alto, aguja. Completando con un collar de piedras blancas, el cual, hacía juego con los aros que apenas tocaban sus hombros descubiertos; con un maquillaje casi natural en sombra y rubor, pero lo que captaba la atención eran sus labios pintados de rojo fuego.

- Valla! ... como la reconociste? ... yo cuando la vi, ni la reconocí, si ella no se me hubiese acercado ni la hubiese reconocido. - dijo el afeminado sorprendido.

- Pfh... "esa sonrisa que tiene es única " - pensó él líder mercenario.

- Si que esta hermosa - dijo Kyokotsu viendo a la peliazul.

-... Y quien es la otra chica? - pregunto muy interesado Renkotsu, pasando sus ojos en la castaña, que llevaba un vestido negro largo que se ajustaba en sus pechos hasta la cintura.

- Es Nabiki, hermana mayor de Akane-contestó Jakotsu divertido viendo a sus hermanos como se les hiban los ojos en las hermanas Tendo - Ambas están solteras... digo por si les interesa- con un sonrisa pícara en su rostro y recibiendo unas miradas fulminantes de Bankotsu y Renkotsu.

Después de cinco minutos la marcha nupcial anunciaba la entrada de la novia a la iglesia, la cual, era acompañada por un padre muy emocionado, que entregó la mano de su hija a su yerno, quien estaba embelesado por lo preciosa que estaba su amada mujer.

A mitad de la ceremonia Nabiki recibe una llamada, para luego cortarla molesta.

- Qué pasa Nabiki? - pregunto Akane en voz baja.

- La pastelería donde encargó Kasumi el pastel... esta siendo asaltada y como algunos vecinos llamaron a la policía ahora está siendo tomada con rehenes... ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? - preocupada y molesta.

- Yo me encargo de que el pastel llegue-habló segura y tranquila, mirando a su hermana que la observaba intrigada, por lo que solo le sonrió y le guiño el ojo- confía en mí hermana- se puso de pie y salió de allí, dejando intrigados a algunos presentes... se monto en su moto Kawasaki ninja 250, color negra con dibujos de fuego.

Llegando a la pastelería, pudo ver el alboroto de patrulleros, ambulancias y reporteros, sin mencionar los curiosos y familiares de los rehenes... en las azoteas de algunos edificios,se podía observar a los francotiradores en sus posiciones, listos para disparar para cuando se les dieran la orden.

- Genial-dijo para ella misma al ver el montón de gente allí reunida, por lo que dejó su moto a unas cuadras. Empezó a buscar una entrada al local... fue cuando diviso una pequeña ventana que daba al sótano de la pastelería, solo entraría una persona con un cuerpo pequeño. Revisó que no la viese nadie y se adentro sin ningún titubeo.

Rompió el vidrio de la ventana logrando llamar la atención de los ladrones, que enviaron a dos de sus cómplices mujeres para que averiguaran... Cuando estás llegaron se encontraron con una peliazul "tratando" de trepar torpemente por la ventana.

- Qué mierda!? Bocifero una de las mal vivientes, la otra se acercó a Akane, molesta la tomó de los pelos...

- Mira se nos escondió una rata elegante...-soltó con sionismo mirando a la joven - qué demonios tratabas de hacer? ... escaparte? ... maldita estúpida- se la llevó a empujones, hasta donde se encontraban los demás rehenes y los otros captores... que cuando vieron a la peliazul comenzaron a salvar y a hacerle una radiografía de pies a cabeza.

-De dónde sacaron a esta muñequilla- dijo el líder, un sujeto con apariencia asquerosa, se podía sentir el olor a droga... se acercó con intenciones de manosear a la joven pero una de las delincuentes, la arrojó sobre uno de los rehenes que la atrapó a tiempo.

Cuando Akane abrió los ojos se encontró con unos ojos negros, profundos que la miraban fijamente como queriendo descifrar algo. El dueño de esos ojos era un hombre muy apuesto; cabello corto negro azabache con camisa blanca y jeans azules... pero había algo que incómodo a Akane de ese extraño, era su mirada. Sintió el agarre que él ponía en sus manos, una estaba en la cintura de ella y la otra sobre sus hombros. La miraba como queriendo descifrar algo-" será que se dio cuenta de que no soy una "rehene"-pensaba algo preocupada pero sin demostrarlo.

- Dis... disculpe- habló algo incómoda sintiendo la mirada no solo la de él, si no que también la de todos los presentes. El sujeto parpadeo como si despertase de algo y fue soltando a la joven de apoco.

- Esta bien? - pregunto con voz grave, varonil.

- Si, gracias- hizo una leve sonrisa y se sentó al lado del joven que tenía unos 26 años. Los demás rehenes siguieron ocupando sus mentes en la preocupación del mal momento que estaban pasando. Mientras que los captores trataban de llegar a un acuerdo con la policía.

- No crees que estás muy bien vestida como para venir a comprar algo dulce? - pregunto el joven en voz baja,mientras observaba a los captores que se veían cada vez más nerviosos.

- Estaba de pasada y le quise cumplir un antojo a mi amiga que esta embarazada-dijo muy tranquila buscando con la mirada al dueño del local.

-De pasada?- dijo levantando una ceja- Qué a casó ivas a una fiesta? -siguió preguntando, observando a la peliazul, viendo sus gestos como si buscase algo.

Ella sintió la mirada del desconocido preguntón., que lo tenía al lado. - Disculpe pero eso a usted no le interesa... y me parece una falta de respeto que me haga preguntas en este momento, señor...- se sentía como si el sujeto le estuviese haciendo un interrogatorio, aunque no presentía ningún peligro en él.

-Ren... Ren Tsuruga- extendió la mano para estrecharle la mano, su semblante era serio. Akane alzó la ceja mirando esa mano, extendió la suya en un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Akane- fue lo único que ella dijo, por lo que Ren abrió un poco los ojos y apretó un poco la mano de la joven haciendo que ella lo mirase a los ojos.

- Akane? ... nada más? - pregunto curioso.

- Akane asecas -apartando su mano de la de él.

- " Misteriosa, interesante. Ya me encargaré de saber quien eres en verdad"- pensó Ren mirando a la peliazul.

Después de una hora, Akane pudo hablar con el dueño de la pastelería, que la identificó con solo verla, al igual que algunos empleados del lugar, por que ella había ido algunas veces con Kasumi por los sabores del pastel. La peliazul le pidió al dueño que una vez que ella halla reducido a los mal vivientes, que él se encargara de llevar el pastel al salón.

El hombre mayor sólo miró a la joven que hablaba muy segura. Él asintió y vio a la chica que se dirigía a los captores, luego uno de ellos la llevó a la bodega... después de 10 minutos ninguno apareció.

- Por qué Ramiro tarda tanto?!-hablaba enojada una de las ladronas.

- La muñeca tenía que ir al baño y él la acompañó- habló el jefe del grupo-"Ese sinvergüenza la debe de estar pasándola muy bien"- pensó con ganas de ser el siguiente de sentir a la peliazul.

- De seguro que esa puta le debe estar engatusando!-grito la mujer y se fue junto a su amiga al baño. Ambas jurando darle una paliza a esa coqueta que les cayó como patada en el hígado. Desde que apareció sus novios y compañeros parecían idiotas, y a ellas ni las pelaban... Una vez que llegaron allí se encontraron con el tal Ramiro, estaba inconsciente y amordazado en el inodoro.

- Mierda! ... Mataré a es...-fue lo último que dijo la ladrona antes de caer al piso inconsciente, sintiendo un fuerte golpe en la nuca, al igual que sintió su amiga y compañera que tuvo el mismo destino.

- Van tres, quedan tres- soltó con simpleza Akane.

~~~~~~~~ O ~~~~~~~~ O ~~~~~~~~ O ~~~~~~~

Mientras que en el otro lado del local...

Ren se pone de pie captando la atención de todos, en especial del líder de la banda.

- Quién te dijo que te puedes poner de pie, basura- habló el líder apuntando con una calibre 38 al joven que lo miraba frío, sin ningún signo de miedo en su rostro ni mucho menos en sus oscuros ojos... algunas rehenes observaban fascinadas al apuesto y valiente chico de 1,90 de alto, dueño de un cuerpo atlético.

- Qué pasó con la muchacha de cabello corto? - pregunto sereno pero exigente.

- Y a ti que mierda te importa, imbécil...- comenzó a reír el líder - no me digas que le tienes ganas tú también? - riéndose con mofa, mostrando sus dientes, algunos de ellos en su mayoría podridos. - maten a este cara bonita- les ordeno a sus amigos y compañeros...Ren saco de su cintura una calibre 40 semiautomática y apuntó al jefe que lo tenía enfrente de él, a un metro- Eres un sucio poli-dijo con asco y desprecio.

- Soy agente del FBI- soltó de una clavando su penetrante mirada en el delincuente, con el dedo en el gatillo... frío y seguro de lo que era, uno de los mejores agentes de su departamento en los Estados Unidos, eso es lo que Ren Tsuruga era.

Uno de los delincuentes que estaba en posición, a punto de dispararle a Ren... pero un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo caer al suelo, alarmando al otro sujeto que se encontraba muy cerca del que cayó, se acercó para disparar a la peliazul que sostenía un fierro de un metro en sus manos. Ren al percatarse de las intenciones del ladrón, le disparo en la mano, llamado la atención de los que estaban afuera y asustando a los rehenes.

El líder de los delincuentes aprovechó el momento para acercarse a Akane que estaba a unos pocos pasos de distancia, la tomó de escudo, apuntando a la cabeza de la peliazul.

- Sueltala - habló Ren molesto amenazante, apuntando al sujeto, el cual, estaba muy nervioso- Estas rodeado. No podrás salir... rindete.

- Eso jamás! ... esta muñeca viene con migo...- acercó su asquerosa y mal oliente boca al oido de Akane, que estaba tranquila, esperando el momento- Luego tú y yo nos vamos a divertir - mientras llevaba su mano libre a uno de los pechos de la joven, que al sentir el contacto llevó una de sus manos a la muñeca del tipo y se la torció, logrando que soltará el arma junto con un grito de dolor, dándole un fuerte codazo al hígado haciendo que el sujeto cayera de dolor al suelo.

Ren se encargó de atar a los otros dos que aun trataba de recuperarse. Al instante entraron un grupo de oficiales. Ren se identificó mostrandoles su placa. Luego se acercó a la peliazul.

- Estas bien? - pregunto tomando el mentón de la joven, encontrándose con sus achocolatados ojos. Observó ese bello rostro perfecto sus labios.

- Si. Estoy bien oficial Ren- Contesto la peliazul, seria mirando hacia otro lado-" Rayos! ... esto esta apestado de policías... y si salgo las cámaras de televisión le avisaran a Onigumo de mi localización... claro si es que ya me encontró."- pensaba. Comenzó a ver como los polis empezaban a sacar a los rehenes de apoco, sersiorandose de que no estuviesen heridos. En ese instante se acercó el comisario para hablar con Ren, a quien le hizo preguntas y esté le respondía.

Akane encontró una manta negra, que la cubría muy bien desde los hombros hasta el suelo; un pañuelo grande blanco con estrellas negras, que se lo colocó en la cabeza y unos anteojos oscuros grandes que tapaba gran parte de su rostro... salió de allí mezclándose con los demás rehenes... Cuando Ren terminó de hablar con el comisario, empezó a buscar a la peliazul que ya no estaba allí por lo que salio a buscarla afuera...preguntó a los paramedicos y a los oficiales, pero ninguno había visto a la joven.

- Asi que te gusta jugar a las escondidas hermosa... te voy a encontrar... no se porque, pero me pareces muy interesante"-pensó muy decidido el guapo agentes, Ren Tsuruga.

~~~~~~~ \\\ ~~~~~~~~ \\\ ~~~~~~~~ \\\ ~~~~~~

En la fiesta...

Un grupo de 9 personas charlaban, algunos de ellos intranquilos hasta que llegó a ellos, una sexy castaña de cabello corto.

- Nabiki! ... qué pasó con Akane? ... porqué salió de la iglesia con tanta prisa? ...porqué aún no llega? -pregunto intrigado y preocupado Jakotsu.

- Tranquilo... es que recibí una llamada, que había un problema con el pastel y ella fue a solucionarlo-habló serena confiando en su hermana.

- No crees que esta tardando mucho por un simple pastel? - pregunto Kanae, ya que ella no creía en todo, intuía que la hermana de su amiga no estaba diciendo toda la verdad- debe haber pasado algo muy grave para que ella no allá llegado aun... Qué fue lo que sucede realmente Nabiki? -Mirando muy seria a la castaña que recibió las miradas de los demás.

Nabiki suspiro profundo- Esta bien les diré- ella le comento de la toma de rehenes en la pastelería y que su hermana había ido a solucionar el problema, para que el pastel pudiese llegar-acabo de ver en las noticias que apresaron a los delincuentes y liberaron a los rehenes... por lo que ella ya debe de estar en camino- comentó.

- Mientras que a las afueras del salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta nupcial...

Un joven de pelo largo oscuro atado en una coleta baja muy prolijo, ojos verdes claros. Vestía muy elegante un traje de tela italiana color azul marino, camisa roja, corbata dorada al igual que su pañuelo y zapatos negros brillosos. El guapo recién llegado, le entregó las llaves de su Ferrari rojo intenso al valet parking.

Mientras se dirigía a la entrada del salón oyó el ruido de una moto, cuando se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, quedo sorprendió al ver a una chica, con un vestido azul aguamarino con gafas oscuras y un pañuelo en su cabeza, montada en una moto ninja negra.

La joven se quitó el pañuelo y los anteojos. Sentia que la estaban observando. Le entregó las llaves de la moto al valet parking y se encaminó a la entrada del salón, encontrándose a la persona que la observaba detenidamente, fue acercándose a él de apoco. Sentia que lo conocía...Él sentía lo mismo... ambos se miraron fijamente.

- Disculpe la conozco?- Rompiendo el silencio el oji verde intrigado. Con ganas de saber quien era ella... mientras que la peliazul al oír la voz del joven y mirándolo mejor, abrió los ojos grandes.

- Mousse? -pregunto con duda.

- Cómo sabe mi nombre? Pregunto el joven sorprendio.

- Soy Akane... tonto- se le formó una gran sonrisa de dicha felicidad y estrechando a su amigo con un fuerte abrazo, el cual, fue correspondido con gusto.

- Akane...-feliz de volver a encontrarse con su amiga. Rompiendo el abrazo, le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar a la peliazul - Estas muy bella, hermosa... no te reconocí por el pelo corto- volvió a abrazarla. Luego ella rompió el abrazo y lo miro:

- Tú no te quedas atrás-con mirada pícara - estas muy guapo... por ahí me contó un pajarito, que eres todo un Don Juan... Acaso Bankotsu te contagio o qué? - dijo divertida. Mousse río con ella.

- No soy tanto,él me gana... pero aprovecho mi soltería-habló sincero- entramos? - sugirió ofreciendo su brazo, Akane asintió y aceptó el ofrecimiento y ambos entraron sonrientes.

El salón amplio decorado con algunos globos blancos y gris claro, junto con telas blancas y luces verdes claros que traspasaban las telas; las mesas eran redondas con manteles blancos con gris, con capacidad para 10 personas con sillas cubierta por tela color gris; centros de mesas de orquídeas... en el centro del salón una gran pista de baile... ventanas amplias con vista al enorme jardín, para refrescarse un rato.

El lugar estaba lleno... dos ojiazules posaron sus miradas en los recién llegados, también una peli morada observó con intriga, interés al atractivo joven.

- Creo que captamos la atención-comentó disimuladamente la peliazul.

- si tienes razón...- mientras miraba a todos los invitados- me pareció ver a Ranma y a Shampoo... creó que tendré que volver a usar anteojos, porque estoy viendo feo-comentó Mousse pensando que había visto mal... no tenía ganas de arruinar su magnífico día volviendo a ver a personas indeseables.

Akane había reído por el contrario- tus ojos están bien...esos están aquí los muy cínicos- contestó fastidiada de verlos. - De seguro intentarán provocarte... No le hagas caso por que hoy nos vamos a divertir - dijo feliz presionando un poco el brazo del oji verde, que le sonrió y asintió por lo dicho de su amiga. - Vamos a saludar a los novios- y se encaminaron hasta la feliz pareja.

La familia Tendo y Saotome, al igual que Tofu, observaban a la parejita que se acercaban a ellos.

-Felicidades! -dijo Akane estrechando en un abrazo a su hermana que correspondió con gusto-bien venido a la familia cuñado! - saludando de la misma forma al galeno.

- Hermanita te fuiste a solucionar lo del pastel... y llegas con un galán de novelas? -habló Nabiki pícara que llegaba con los hermanos Shichinintai, Kanae y Yura, también se sumaban, por chusmas, Ranma y Shampoo. La amazona no podía dejar de ver al oji verde. - No nos vas a presentar a tu... novio? - comentó con zizaña para fastidiar a los intrusos.

- Excepto por Mouko-san y por Yura, el resto sabe quien es él- dijo la peliazul-Es Mousse! - Los presentes, algunos se sorprendieron, otros no y sierta parejita quedaron boquiabiertos con la sorpresa- verdad que esta muy atractivo? - comentó divertida.

-Mo...Mous...Mousse? ... tú... tú ser Mousse? -habló Shampoo tartamudeando, viendo de arriba a abajo, a quien en el pasado había sido su ex prometido.

Mousse la vio de reojo... indiferente... con desprecio - " Pensar que alguna vez te ame... Ahora sólo me repugnas, mujersuela"- pensaba el joven recordando todo el daño que había sufrido por causa de esa mujer.

-Lo que hace el dinero y la cirugía- comentó Ranma molesto al oír y ver como su ex prometida no soltaba del brazo al ex cuatro ojos.

-Tenía miopía por lo que me tuve que operar la vista... pero te noto molesto Ranma... no te preocupes que no regrese a buscar Nada del pasado.

-Mousse que alegría verte...- habló Kasumi para romper la tensión que se había formado para saludar al joven al igual que los demás.

- Y tú no nos vas a saludar como corresponde, preciosa? - dijo Kyokotsu levantando a Akane de la cintura.

- Muchachos! - habló feliz Akane saludando al grandote, luego abrazo a los otros cuatro... Cuando se acercó a saludar a Bankotsu, este la tomó de la cintura y la apego a él... bajando la vista para verla a los ojos ya que, aunque Akane usaba tacos, ella le llegaba hasta los hombros.

- Hola... caperucita roja- dijo Bankotsu al oido de la peliazul y depositando un beso en la mejilla de la joven para luego abrazarla.

Akane sintió el agarre, el aliento del impertinente mercenario en su oído... sentía una extraña calidez en ese abrazo, pero no le dio importancia- "Si este cree que me voy achicar... esta muy equivocado"- pensó divertida deslizando sus brazos al cuello del ojiazul, devolviendo el beso en la mejilla y también al oido... - Hola lobito.

Mientras pasaba esto... Ranma miraba la escena con gran enfado, la sangre le hervía del fastidio. Tenía ganas de tomar por el brazo a la peliazul y decirle a ese sujeto que la abrazaba con tanta confianza, que no toque lo que no es suyo, porque ella le pertenecía a él. Eso es lo que Ranma Saotome pensaba y sentía por Akane Tendo que ella aún era de su propiedad.

- Chica violenta ahora ser ramera-habló con puro veneno y envidia, la amazona.

- Shampoo! ... comportate- habló Cologne que apareció de la nada.

Akane ni escuchó lo que la china dijo, ese perfume de hombre que desprendía Bankotsu la distrajo por completo; él sintió el aroma a rosas que soltaba la peliazul de su cabello, le era embriagador... ambos volvieron a la realidad... ella fue retirado de apoco los brazos del cuello de él y Bankotsu suavizó el agarre, pero no la soltó por completo, ni él sabía por qué... También sentía la mirada molesta del tal Ranma, por lo que no le importó, al contrario le pareció divertido.

- Hermanita tú si que la pásate bomba- habló divertida Nabik con ganas de joder más a Ranma, el cual, tenía una de sus manos cerrada con fuerza, de pura rabia de ver a Akane abrazada con ese tipo.

-Nabiki! - Regaño Kasumi.

- Familia les presento a los hermanos de Jakotsu... Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu ... y Bankotsu- presentó a cada uno al igual que a su familia.

- Asi que ustedes son los Shichinintai... mucho gusto en conocerlos... mi hija me ha hablado muy bien de ustedes... y ya que estoy les quiero dar las gracias por todo lo que hicieron- habló Soun saludando de un apretón de mano a los mercenarios.

- El gusto es todo nuestro señor Tendo y no tiene que agradecer nada, lo hicimos con gusto- contestó muy respetuoso Bankotsu. Sorprendiendo a la peliazul por su actitud y forma de hablar muy formal.

-"Y yo que creí que no tenia modales"- pensó Akane divertida, pero la voz de un pequeño la saco de su mente, sintiendo su corazón acelerado, se dio vuelta y vio a un niño de 10 años, con rizos dorado cortos que rebotaban con el movimiento; ojos azules, piel blanca, con un traje negro con moño y camisa blanca... corría hasta ella llamándola.

- Mamá! - él infante se lanzó a los brazos de la joven, que lo abrazo con tanto amor, cariño... dejando a algunos presentes helados, por como el pequeño se refirió a ella- Te... te extrañe mucho! - decía con sollozo, recibiendo un cálido beso en la mejilla.

- Shoyua... mi pequeño. Yo también te extrañé mucho, mucho- Rompiendo el abrazo y limpiándole unas rebeldes lágrimas a la criatura. - Te voy a presentar a algunas personas- mientras le sonreía logrando que al niño se le ilumine el rostro. - Familia... chicos les presento a Shoyua... mi hijo- comentó feliz, orgullosa y dejando a la mayoría con la boca abierta.

- Así que tú ser mujersuela desde antes... tú engañar a Ranma primero!- escupió Shampoo sin medida, queriendo desprestigiar, vengarse de alguna forma de Akane, delante de de todos. Pero fue interrumpida.

- Por qué no cierra la boca pechos sin cerebro!- dijo el pequeño molesto mirando con gran enojo a la amazona que observó al niño frunciendo el ceño-se nota que su cerebro es como el de un simio... No, qué estoy diciendo?! Un simio es mucho más inteligente que usted... cualquiera se daría cuenta con solo verla a ella- señalando a Akane que estaba detrás de él- ... y a mí... qué no somos madre e hijo... si utilizara sus funciones cerebrales de vez en cuando, deduciria... yo tengo 10 años, mamá Akane 22... por lo que ella hubiese quedado embarazada a los 12 años y dado a luz más o menos a los 13, por lo que sería una menor de edad... sin mencionar que no tengo ninguna rasgo de ser japonés, por lo que quedaría la adopción...- habló sin quitar sus azulinos ojos en la impertinente Shampoo-Asi que antes de hablar mal de mi madre, enjuaguese la boca con ácido mineral presurizado- soltó molesto el niño.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, bueno casi todos, la peliazul no se contuvo y abrazo al infante.

- Te ves tan lindo cuando te enojas! ... verdad que es divino! - habló orgullosa, feliz, poniendo colorado al pequeño.

- Shoyua soy tu abuelo Soun... Akane nos habló de ti... y no exageró en decir que eres especial...-saludo emocionado el patriarca al chico, feliz de sentirse abuelo, porque si su pequeña hija lo quería... Él también lo hiba a hacer y volaría por la seguridad del pequeño, porque ya se ganó un lugar en su corazón.

- Hola... soy Kasumi y él es mi esposo Ono Tofu... somos tus tíos-saludo dulce como siempre Kasumi, acariciando la mejilla del infante... Tofu revolvió el cabello del niño como forma de saludo para no incomodarlo tanto.

- Bienvenido a la familia campeón... soy tu hermosa tía Nabiki... y de entrada me caíste de diez-dándole un beso en la frente, logrando que el chico se pusiese colorado.

Luego apareció Kaede saludando a la familia, a los padre de Ranma y a los Shichinintai... fulminando con la mirada a la parejita de traidores y colados... mientras algunos hablaban apacibles... Bankotsu quería hablar con Akane a solas... Cuando se acercó... escuchó una voz chillona que lo llamaba. Al darse vuelta sintió unos brazos que envolvían su cuello y una boca que besaba la suya sin permiso alguno, pero su cuerpo respondió en automático, abrazando a la atrevida. Al romper el contacto y al sentir las miradas encima de los demás, vio de quien se trataba era nada mas ni nada menos que...

- Kodachi! - dijeron los Tendo, los Saotome, Shampoo, Ukyo y Ryoga, estos últimos se habían sumado 10 minutos antes.

-Se conocen? - Mirando a los demás-Qué haces tú aquí? -Pregunto el ojiazul pensando que la muy loca lo estaba siguiendo.

- Fui invitada... pero me me sorprendió verte aquí, a saludarte y a decirte que ya no estoy molesta, amorcito-mientras se le pegaba al brazo del chico, el cual, solo se lamentaba involucrarse con esa demente acosadora.

Akane solo se limitaba a ver la escena y a compadecer al mercenario, ya que ella sabía muy bien lo pesada que podía ser Kodachi.

- No sabia que se conocían! -soltó interesada Nabiki, por saber.

- Nos conocemos muy bien... verdad cariño? -dijo Kodachi con voz melosa.

- Ya veo como Shampoo se quedó con Ranma, tú apuntaste para otro lado... mira como son las cosas... verdad Akane? -habló Nabiki divertida mirando a su hermanita con picardia.

- Akane Tendo? - dijo Kodachi con soberbia a la peliazul, la cual, estaba tranquila-... Ya me enteré que te hicieron los cuernos o mejor dicho, ya lo tenias desde antes... jo jo jo...- soltó con zizaña.

- Puede ser que haya sido una cornuda igual que tú... con la diferencia de que yo no me rebajaba ante ningún hombre, mucho menos ante Ranma, para implorar cariño como lo hacías tú... no aparecía en su habitación desnuda para que se fijase en mi, tampoco utilice somníferos o paralizantes para aprovechar la citación para manosear... yo no ofreci cantidad de dinero para comprar un hombre para que me diera amor... si no lo hice antes menos lo voy a hacer ahora, que por fin soy libre... porque no necesito mendigar ni mucho menos a acosar a ningún tipo-contestó divertida mirando como Kodachi empezaba a molestarse-Bankotsu, te doy mi más sentido pésame, cariño-logrando que de la molestia pasase a la rabia de una la tal Kodachi. La peliazul se alejo divertida de allí con sus amigas.

Luego de una hora, el pastel había llegado. El dueño de la pastelería, agradeció a la peliazul por su ayuda y le comentó que el agente del FBI la estaba buscando y que estaba muy interesado en encontrarla. Pero que él se hizo el desentendido diciéndole que no conocía a Akane. Ella agradeció al hombre por su discreción... mientras la fiesta transcurría, algunos comían, bebían, bailaban y algunos simplemente hablaban.

Mousse salía del baño de hombres el cual, se situaba en un pasillo,junto con el de mujeres, cuando se dirigía de nuevo a la fiesta, pasando por unos de los ventanales que tenía el salón, sintió un tirón en uno de sus brazos empujandolo hacía el patio, encontrándose con la persona a quien no tenia ganas de ver ni de hablar.

- Qué quieres, Shampoo? - soltandose del agarre bruscamente, mirándola con ojos inexpresivos, fríos, distantes. Al igual que demostraba su rostro, era como un hielo en persona.

-Mousse... por... porqué mirar así? ... o no ser más amigos? - dijo dolida la amazona, por como el oji verde la miraba; ya que al volver a verlo sintió su corazón acelerarse como nunca antes lo había sentido, ni siquiera por Ranma.

- ja, no me hagas reír... no seas cínica... Tú y yo jamás fuimos amigos... yo te ame, tú no, solo me utilizaste para tu conveniencia-soltó con desprecio ya sin sentir ese amor que una vez sintió por ella, sin sentir dolor. Ahora lo único que sentía era desprecio, asco por esa mujer que tenía enfrente.

-Por qué no mejor olvidar eso... y divertirnos esta noche- mientras se acercaba muy melosa, deslizando sus manos al cuello del chico, que no se movió ni un poco-pasar buen momento... tú y yo juntos-hablándole al oido mientras besaba su cuello.

Mousse no soporto más, la tomó bruscamente de los brazos y la apartó de él de un solo tirón. - Qué mierda pretendes Shampoo?!-mirando con molestia a la china que lo observó con ojos bien abiertos, sorprendida de que la este rechazando. - Qué... te aburriste de como te coje Saotome y ahora estas detrás de mi para que te garche? ... búscate a otro imbécil!... yo no vuelvo con tigo ni aunque me maten- se dio la vuelta para volver a la fiesta, pero Shampoo volvió a agarrarlo del brazo.

- Tú no poder irte... no dejarme así! ...yo querer hablar contigo-queriendo acercarse de nuevo. Mousse sólo quería tenerla bien lejos de él. Deseaba que alguien llegara para no tener que hacer un quilombo en la fiesta por culpa de Shampoo. Como si hubiese escuchado su deseo...

- Mousse, al fin te encontré! -apareció una peli corta color negro azabache, con un vestido negro largo que se enganchaba en la nuca, con un corte v de frente, donde se podía apreciar los bien formados pechos de la joven.

- Yura! -dijo Mousse con gran alegría ya que al parecer la peli corta, Shampoo lo soltó de una.

-ooh... interrumpo algo? - dijo casi inocente,ya que Yura había presenciado y oído todo desde el principio. Y al ver que Mousse quería irse, se atrevió a interrumpir. - Es que Jak quiere hablar contigo de algo- mintió.

- No... no te preocupes que no interrumpes nada... vamos- se acercó sonriente a su salvadora poniendo una mano en la cintura de la joven, mientras caminaban hacia el salón, dejando a una peli morada totalmente molesta porque él ni siquiera volteó a verla, mucho menos le sonrió... Jamás un hombre la había rechazado como lo hizo Mousse, eso le dolío su orgullo.

-Donde esta Jakotsu? - pregunto Mousse buscando con la mirada al afeminado entre tanta gente.

-He... este... yo mentí... lo siento... Jak no te busca... lo dije porque vi toda la escena con esa tipa y te vi que querías irte sin armar escándalo, mirando esos hermosos ojos verdes del joven que la observaba tan fijo... yura se sentía rara pero tranquila. No sabia el por que de ese sentimiento.

- No tienes que pedir perdón de nada hermosa, al contrario te doy las gracias por rescatarme- habló el oji verde con sinceridad - quieres bailar? - preguntó con ganas de olvidar el mal momento. La joven asintió con una bella sonrisa y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, donde sonaba una música lenta, suave-como conociste a Akane? - pregunto con ganas de saber algo de la joven.

- Hace 5 años trabajaba para la policía de los Angeles... soy una Jaker... no es por presumir pero soy muy buena en ello... me encargaba a desenmascarar pedófilos, traficantes de niños, a otros jakers... a un montón de personas locas, sádicas... un día denuncie a mi jefe, porque había torturado y violado a una niña de 12 años. El muy enfermo filmó el hecho y lo subió a la red, para que otros igual o peor que él lo vieran.

Él se enteró de la denuncia que puse en su contra así que me despidió... no conforme con eso, puso en contra a mi novio, el cual, era su hijo. Él comenzó a golpearme y a violarme cada vez que me resistía... comenzó a beber peor y la paliza también. No tenía a nadie mis padres habían muerto y no tenia amigos, estaba completamente sola... si denunciaba me hacían pasar por loca o mentirosa... Luego mi novio me vendió como prostituta a un amigo de su padre que era traficante de trata de blancas... estuve 8 meses donde también conocí a Kanae y como caída del cielo a Akane que llegó destrozando y matando a los que nos violaban, golpeaban, drogaban, etc... le pedimos a Akane que nos dejara quedarnos con ella, Akane no quería porque era peligroso para nosotras, pero la jodimos tanto que la comvencimos.

- Lamentó lo que te paso-dijo sorprendido por el relato de la bella joven.

- Pero eso ya quedo en el pasado... Akane me contó lo tuyo con Shampoo... y me alegra que allas superado el dolor- comentó.

- Si es alguien que no valía y ni vale la pena de nada... Ahora soy libre para estar con quien yo quiero-habló orgulloso de sus aventuras- Pero parece que Shampoo va a intentar acercarse a mí en toda la noche- comentó fastidiado de solo imaginar a la pesada amazona siguiéndolo por todos lados.

- Si quieres te ayudo... aparte de ser una Jaker, en mis ratos libres soy una espanta Shampoo- comentó con intenciones de que el oji verde aceptara. Esté rio divertido por lo último que dijo la chica.

- Acepto tu ayuda con mucho gusto, Yura- dijo contento, porque no sólo tendría una bella compañía en toda la velada, también tendría lejos a Shampoo que es lo que más quería. Ambos jovenes bailaban, charlaban muy cómodos ambos.

_\\\\\_

En otra parte de la fiesta...

Akane bailó con su hijo, padre, cuñado y con los hermanos de Bankotsu... bailaba muy tranquila con Jakotsu cuando de repente apareció Ranma molesto. Esté se encontraba solo porque su esposa estaba buscando a Mousse en el baño. El ojiazul tomó a Akane del brazo e intentó hacer que camine pero está no se movió ni un paso.

-Vamos a hablar... no me importa armar un escándalo aquí y ahora- Soltó amenazante, hiba a hablar con ella por las buenas o por las malas.

La peliazul miro a Jakotsu y le dijo que se quedara tranquilo. Por lo que accedió a hablar con el molesto de Ranma, para no arruinar la fiesta de su hermana.

El ojiazul la llevaba bruscamente del brazo, ante una mirada de cierto azabache que aunque no admitiera, muy en el fondo algo de lo que veía lo molestaba.

Ranma la llevo al jardín, el lugar estaba rodeado de árboles de cerezos luces que iluminaban el paisaje y una gran fuente de agua con dos angelitos y un demonio como adorno.

- Sueltame idiota! - soltandose con rudeza del agarre- Qué mierda te pasa!- enfadada con ganas de darle unos buenos golpes, por la forma que la saco de la fiesta.

- Que, qué me pasa? - dijo sinico con una sonrisa falsa- bailas con casi todos en la fiesta, menos con migo. Te abrazan y abrazas como si nada y dejas que te hablen con mucha confianza... sin mencionar que te quedaste pegada un buen rato con ese tipo, hermano del mariposon!- habló molesto. Tenía los nudillos blancos de tan cerrados que lo tenía- Ni siquiera me dirigiste la mirada, no me hablaste, NI UN "HOLA"! Nada!... ha se me olvidaba que llegaste del brazo del idiota de Mousse! - estaba furioso. Mirando con reproche a la peliazul.

- huuu... creó que te vino... vamos por partes... primero saludo a quien yo quiera y como quiera... segundo No vuelvas a llamar "mariposon" a Jakotsu porque quedaras peor que tu esposa.-amenazante. Fría- Tercero: como salude a Bankotsu eso no te importa. Al igual que no te importa con quien llegue y como llegue, te recuerdo que soy SOL-TE-RA!... Libre para hacer y estar con quien se me antoje... no le rindo cuentas a nadie... Asi que no me jodas!-con voz firme... enojada-"Quién mierda se cree que es este imbecil! "-pensaba mientras le daba la espalda para volver a la fiesta...

- A no. Tú no te vas. Aun no he terminado-dijo firme mirando fijo a la peli corta-yo te molesto todo lo que quiero. Porque tú eres mía, Akane... de nadie más. Me perteneces-Seguro de si mismo, de sus palabras. Engreído. Sin soltar a la peliazul que la tenía agarrada de la cintura, con fuerza- Volverás a ser mía, de nadie más- mientras le hablaba a su oído y bajaba a su cuello-se que aun estas enamorada de mi. Solo estas enojada, pero se te pasará con lo que te voy a proponer-seguro de sí, confiando por como la joven se quedó quieta tranquila. Pensando que daba en el clavo cuando él dijo de los sentimientos de ella hacía él-Podemos divertirnos juntos los miércoles y los fines de semana, en una pequeña cabaña que tengo a las afueras de Nerima- soltó con gran sonrisa socarrona.

Akane piso con el taco de su zapato el pie de Ranma logrando que esté gritara de dolor y la soltara, llevándose la mano a la parte afectada.

- No me interesa, ni tu amiga, novia, nada! ... y no te pertenesco. No soy un objeto que puedes utilizar a tu antojo! -molesta con el fastidioso que tenía enfrente-Qué pasó tan poco te duro el amor por tu esposa que ahora quieres meterle los cuernos?- mirándolo con desprecio. Bronca. Ira- Búscate a otra por que con migo no cuentas... Aaaaah... Se me olvidaba. Yo deje de amarte cuando me traicionaste con Shampoo en mi cuarto hace cuanto años. Tú la elegiste a ella, asi que no rompas las pelotas, porque yo soy libre y decido con quien estar- comenzó a caminar pero fue detenida, otra vez por el estorbo de Ranma Saotome que le estaba colmando la paciencia.

- Akane! - Apareciendo detrás de los árboles...

- Bankotsu! - dijo la peliazul agradecida por la aparición del mercenario.

- Te estaba buscando recuerda que tenemos algo pendiente-habló con picardia. Tirando la indirecta pero serio, solo Akane entendía el mensaje.

-Si, lo se - olvidándose por completo de su ex, el cual, estaba enfrenté de ella molesto por que lo estaban ignorando.

- Ella no puede! No vez que esta hablando conmigo? Por que no mejor te largas- soltó Ranma amenazante, molesto. Mirando al mercenario.

- Ella tiene ganas de irse- afirmó serio pero divertido por dentro.

- Estas buscando problemas o le tienes ganas!?- cuestionó con interés de saber Saotome.

- Las dos cosas- contestó sincero, sin dudarlo. Mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Ranma tenía intenciones de golpear a Bankotsu por lo que dijo, Akane se interpuso entre los dos.

-No voy a permitir que peleen en la fiesta! -mirando a ambos jovenes-Tú-mirando a Ranma-por que mejor no te ocupas de tu esposa... que por cierto esta muy interesada en socializar con Mousse o por lo que veo quiere tener un encuentro muuuy cercano- dijo divertida mirando a un lado donde Shampoo estaba acorralando a Mousse- huuu... te va a hacer cornudo ates que tú a ella-zizañera, jocosa. Tomó a Bankotsu de la mano y se alejaron de allí, dejando a un desconcertado Ranma.

Entraron al salón. Akane camino hasta unas escaleras seguida por Bankotsu. Llegando al final al tercer piso, se toparon con una puerta de acero. Detrás de esta había una terraza, donde se podía apreciar la luna llena en su resplandor rodeada de estrellas. El mercenario cerró la puerta. Observó a la peliazul que lo miraba con carita de inocente. Su rostro relucía a la luz de la luna.

- Gracias por aparecer a tiempo-habló la peliazul rompiendo el silencio. Viendo que el ojiazul se acercaba a ella con pasos firmes.

- No me tienes que agradecer nada-tomándola de la cintura y con la otra mano ascendía con una leve caricia con sus dedos, por el brazo de ella. Sin quitar su mirada azul de los ojos chocolatados de la joven. - y porque te voy a cobrar el favorsitos de recién... y de paso a castigarte por no haber terminado lo que empezaste en el ascensor-Hablo con voz amenazante pero seductora, logrando acelerar el corazón de la peliazul, que lo miró con un gesto de desentendida.-Espero que no te alla agarrado amnesia, por que se muy bien que eras tú la pelirroja que me manoseo y me beso en -observó como la joven achacaba los ojos.

- Perdón?!... tú me mirabas el trasero... y no recuerdo que te allas quejado... te recuerdo que me toqueteaste y por si se te olvida, tú hiciste más que besarme y tocarme. - acusó la peliazul desafiante.

- Si lo hice y no me arrepiento-contestó Bankotsu-Y por qué me besaste, aunque puedo adivinarlo. Me viste tan irresistible que no te contuviste. No es así? - soltó con soberbia el muy agrandado.

- Tan humilde como siempre-con sarcasmo - No. No fue por eso... lo hice para castigarte-el ojiazul levantó una ceja.

- Castigarme? Tú a mí? - pregunto con burla -"ojalá las mujeres me castigaran así"-pensó divertido.

- Desde que nos conocimos me has insultado sin verme y cuando lo hiciste criticaste mi cuerpo y seguiste con tus insultos; me quisiste dar órdenes. Me besaste a la fuerza, me toqueteaste...- dijo pero fue interrumpida.

- Tú me trataste de gay y me viste desnudo... haa también salve tu vida- recordó mientras se inclinaba para estar más cerca del rostro de ella, recorriendo con sus zafiros, mirando con detenimiento sus labios pecaminosos.

- Yo salve tú trasero por si se te olvida, que gracias a ti me dieron un balazo y... - no puedo proseguir ya que sus labios habían sido silenciados por la boca de Bankotsu. Tan hambriento como siempre. Akane permitió que él invadiera su boca con su lengua mientras ella llevaba sus manos al cuello del chico.

Bankotsu la levantó de la cintura con simpleza y ella envolvió su cintura con las piernas. Él caminaba sin cortar el beso y hacerlo más apasionado, acercándose a un banco acolchonado que estaba allí. La depósito con cuidado quedando él sobre ella. Llevó una de sus manos a la pierna derecha, la cual, estaba descubierta por el tajo del vestido, subió su mano sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de Akane, llegando hasta su glúteo que lo apretó con ganas. Mientras que abandonaba sus labios por falta de oxígeno y besaba su cuello, su hombro. Su otra mano se encargaba de bajar el cierre del vestido.

Akane sintiendo los besos y las manos del ojiazul en su cuerpo, llevo la suya a la camisa blanca de él, desabotonandola hasta sentir la piel morena de él en sus blancas manos. Delineando sus pectorales, abdominales... recorriendo de arriba a abajo el torso frontal perfectamente trabajado. Para luego sentir la lisa espalda dura del Bankotsu y a la vez sentir su hombría crecer en su abdomen. También sintió como él le bajaba el vestido liberando sus pechos, observando como él jugaba con uno de los pezones.

A Akane se le cortó la respiración en la garganta cuando la exquisita boca de Bankotsu atrapó sus pechos endurecidos. Ella ardía de deseo. Casi grito al notar el torrente de calor húmedo que recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el contacto de él. Akane acarició su cabello, sus manos se unieron en la abundante melena. Akane se contrajo sintiendo un montón de sensación. Él la mordisqueaba suavemente. Ella se estremecía de placer.

Bankotsu sentía su cuerpo dolorido. Le ardía la piel y la tenía insoportablemente sensible. A regañadientes soltó su pecho y regreso de nuevo a encontrarse con su lengua posando por su cuello.

- Akane- murmuró su nombre.

La beso explorando cada zona de Akane, acariciandola, exigiéndole con suavidad y dominancia, acariciando los incisivos con su lengua. Era posesión masculina pura y dura. Bankotsu llevo una de sus manos a la intimidad de ella, se le dibujo una media sonrisa al sentirla húmeda y caliente. Hizo a un lado la pequeña prenda íntima deslizando la punta de su dedo índice, desde su pubis hasta a bajo, jugueteando con el vello, apenas rozando los labios y subiendo muy lentamente presionando con la yema de su dedo índice.

Akane comenzó a respirar aceleradamente y unos sonidos muy suaves salían de su boca. Bankotsu deslizaba su dedo bordeando su clitoris, apenas rodeándolo; ella suspiro profundamente cuando Bankotsu presionó esa zona y comenzó a masajearlo en pequeños círculos y presionando con la yema de su dedo.

El ojiazul introdujo su dedo en la intimidad de ella que estaba muy húmeda, empapandolo al momento su dedo grueso,arrancándole unos gemidos a la peliazul, que inconsciente se movió rozando el palpitante y duro pene que pedía ser atendido, logrando que el Bankotsu soltara un quejido. Él también hervía de pasión y deseo como ella.

La peli corta pícara, llevo su mano hasta el gran bulto del chico, que largo otro sonido quejoso y ronco. Akane empezó a mover su mano por sobre la fina tela del pantalón; mientras el introducía otro dedo en la intimidad de la joven. Akane al sentir la invasión de ambos dedos se contrajo. Presionó el miembro. Ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo en presencia de la luna.

Ambos ardían, pero necesitaban más. Sus cuerpos les reclamaban. Les exigían satisfacción, calmar el fuego que ambos desprendían de sus poros.

Akane desabrochó el pantalón, bajo el cierre y deslizó la prenda dejándolo con su boxer, expuesto. Haciéndose más notoria su erección. Ella quería saber, sentir lo que era tener sexo y de paso deshacerse de su molesta virginidad de una maldita vez. Eso para ella no era importantes, talvez lo fue antes pero ahora ya no. Solo quería disfrutar y lo hiba a hacer. Sentia como el mercenario la embestía con los dedos, mojandola más, perdiéndose en ese acto exquisito, perdiendola de la realidad. Se sentía rara, pero bien. Ella expuso su pene y comenzó a masajearlo, estaba duro, caliente, grueso y grande.

-Bankotsu...- soltó ella entre jadeos, mientras él aumentaba el ritmo de sus estocadas. Ya estaba lista al igual que él. La cabeza de su pene tocó la entrada húmeda de ella, listo para enterrarse...

- TOC!...TOC!... TOC!..

Unos fuertes golpes que provenían del otro lado de la puerta los volvió a la realidad.

-AKANE! ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA, SINO QUIERES QUE LA TIRE ABAJO! - Se oyó una enfurecida voz varonil con insistentes golpes-SE QUE ESTAS AHI! ABRE!

- Ranma - dijo Akane...


	10. Chapter 11: Con sabor a rregí

_**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 e Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es mía. **_

En un departamento de la ciudad de Nerima, se encontraba un apuesto y pensativo agente. Era las 3 de la madrugada y recién acababa de llegar de la comisaría, donde le habían tomado la declaración por lo sucedido en la pastelería. Lo dejaron oír los testimonios de los rehenes y las testificaciones de los captores, estos últimos exigían abogados y acusaban a una violenta joven de golpearlos sin contemplación, y de paso lo denunciaban a él de disparar sin abismo previo contra ellos.

El comisario y los demás oficiales buscaban a la desaparecida joven... Ren más que nadie quería encontrarla, había algo en ella que lo deseaba hacer.

Mientras pensaba en su cuarto, sentado en su enorme cama, se despojaba de su ropa, mostrando sus bien delineados abdominales, pectorales, sus brazos largos, nada exuberantes en musculatura, piernas largas bien trabajado... dueño de un cuerpo atlético, preparado para cualquier evento peligroso que se presente.

Pensaba el por qué de la huida de la peliazul... Él era una persona que recordaba muy bien los rostros de los demás. Pero no la acordaba, por más que hacía fuerza, él estaba seguro que ella no estaba en el momento del asalto... con ese vestido que tenía puesto era imposible pasar desapercibida, aunque el local estuviese lleno como estaba.

Él no recordaba haberla visto, tampoco los demás rehenes. Estaba casi seguro que no se encontraba en el momento de la toma... y en la forma en que redujo a los 3 ladrones en el baño y frente de él, como había golpeado al líder de la banda... ¿por qué ella se metería a la pastelería haciéndose pasar por una rehén?... ¿Qué conseguiría?... ¿Acaso también quería robar?... todo le parecía muy sospechoso.

Pensaba mientras se daba una fresca ducha. El clima estaba muy pesado, mucho calor. Salió del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla, mientras que unas gotas recorrían su torso bien definido, perdiéndose en la tela del toallon que estaba amarrado a su cintura (je, je... asi que querían que prosiguiera hee... Pues no! Por ahora... si. Soy malita, pero así me quieren. ^.^), colocándose su boxer blanco dejando a la imaginación de los lectores/as, se acostó mirando el techo, como si algo interesante hubiese allí.

-"Por qué huiste, Akane?... ¿Tienes problemas con la justicia? ... ¿De qué o de quien huyes?... ¿Qué escondes?... Te voy a encontrar ratóncita, soy un felino muy sagaz". (Yo me lo imagino como un león)- pensaba con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa que adornaba su bello rostro, mientras iba callendo en un profundo sueño... Dicen que no es bueno pensar mucho en una persona cuando estas por dormir, porque puede que sueñes con ella... o talvez sea bueno, quien sabe depende de lo que sueñes.

Esa misma noche en una terraza, la luna y las estrellas eran testigos de lo que prometía ser un encuentro de lujuria y placer entre dos jóvenes... Si. Prometía. Porque en el mismo momento unos goles y gritos, provenientes del otro lado de la puerta, advirtiendo a los amantes casi desnudos.:

- AKANE! SI NO ABRES LA PUERTA LA TIRARÉ ABAJO! - gritaba Ranma rabioso y amenazante.

- Mierda! - dijeron al unísono Akane y Bankotsu. Molestos por la interrupción.

- Tu ex tenía que venir a joder justo ahora? -comentó el ojiazul fastidiado. Viendo como Akane se levantaba y empezaba a vestirse- Qué haces? No creo que pueda entrar. La puerta está bien cerrada.

- Conozco a ese imbecil y te aseguro que tirará la puerta en cualquier momento. Asi que vístete-dijo ella sabiendo de las habilidades que tenía Ranma.

- Le tienes miedo? - pregunto con una ceja levantada mientras volvía a colocarse el boxer y el pantalón a regañadientes. Insultando de todas las formas en voz baja, al aguafiestas y metiche de Ranma Saotome que arruinó un buen momento.

-No. No le tengo miedo... pero si nos ve juntos ahora, es capaz de armar tremendo escándalo y arruinar la fiesta de mi hermana... No quiero que eso pase por mi culpa-decía mientras le ayudaba a abrochar la camisa. Oían las patadas que Ranma le daba a la puerta que por suerte era bien reforzada. Abajo nadie escuchaba el alboroto de arriba por la fuerte música.

-Entonces Qué quieres hacer? - cuestionó divertido. A él le daba igual. Pero le parecía entretenido de solo pensar en una pelea con el ex de ella.

- Ven-Tomó de la mano al mercenario y caminaron hasta el borde de la terraza-hay que baja desde aquí... estamos en el tercer piso nada mas- soltó con simpleza, por que para ella esa distancia era pan comido. Tenía confianza en sus habilidades.

- Tercer piso nada mas? - cuestionó el ojiazul con sarcasmo mirando a la tranquila peliazul que asintió.

- Acaso no quieres que sigamos en otra parte? - mientras se posicionaba para saltar-...O es que tienes miedo? - desafiandolo con una sonrisa pícara y burlona, viendo la determinación del joven en sus azulinos ojos. - Te espero abajo-salto dando unas acrobacias esféricas y cayendo parada como un gato, seguida de Bankotsu que cayó de igual forma. Se oyeron, al instante, como Ranma derribó la puerta y comenzaba a llamarla furioso.

Ambos jovenes volvieron a la fiesta para despedirse de los novios, del pequeño Joshua y salir de allí. Cuando el valet parking le entregó la moto y las llaves a la peliazul, pero Bankotsu se las arrebato.

- Yo conduzco. Iremos a mi departamento- dijo antes de que la joven le dijiese algo.

Ambos se subieron a la moto y emprendieron el camino. Al salir de allí un auto negro BMW y dos motos Honda una azul y la otra plateada, seguían a la pareja a cierta distancia para no ser detectados.

Treintenas cuadras después el ojiazul miró por los espejos de la moto, al auto negro con vidrios polarizados y a la dos motos, ambos sujetos con cascos. Él se percató de la presencia de ambos a las tres cuadras de haber salido de la fiesta.

- Akane! Nos están siguiendo! - le advirtió molesto-"Otros fastidiosos mosquitos... No tendrán nada mejor que hacer?... ya ni cojer tranquilo se puede! "-pensó.

- Cuantos son? -Pregunto tranquila. Alerta a un posible ataque.

- Dos motos y un auto! ... Nos siguen desde que salimos del salón! - mientras tomaba otro camino para tratar de despistarlos, pero los muy malditos no les perdían el paso y Bankotsu estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia... sintió como Akane comenzaba a posicionarse delante de él...sentándose sobre sus piernas mirándolo de frente, sentía como la joven lo rodeada con sus piernas su cintura, sintiendo el roce de sus sexos- Qué... haces? -preguntó jadeante por el contacto de ella.

- Me preparó para un posible ataque... dobla a la derecha, seguí cinco cuadras adelante, luego dobla a la izquierda y toma la autopista y acelera-le indicó.

Bankotsu empezó a aumentar la velocidad e ir por el camino que ella le indicó... al llegar a la autopista, los hostigadores al percatarse de que la pareja querían huir así que empezaron a disparar sin importarles las demás personas; autos, autos, camiones, micro... el ojiazul, por la ayuda de los espejos y con agilidad, evadia las balas y a los rodados que tenía enfrente.

Akane con rapidez levantó el asiento trasero de su moto y extrajo una 9 mm semiautomática y una Bersa semiautomática. Comenzó a disparar a las motos y noto que ambos eran hábiles, profesionales... vio a un sujeto que sacaba su torso de la parte del techo del auto y comenzó a disparar con una ametralladora.

- Esto se pone cada vez mejor- comentó divertido el ojiazul mientras evadia los autos y una combi.

Akane le dio un tiro certero en la cabeza al tipo de la ametralladora y luego disparo a los neumáticos delanteros del vehículo, haciendo que por la velocidad que iba, el conductor perdiera el control chocandose contra un camión de carga de materiales.

Los motociclistas no cesaron en los disparos. Akane les disparo al de la moto azul en el pecho. Ahora solo le quedaba uno, esté había aprovechado la atención de la joven, que gatillaba a su compañero, por lo que apuntó al ojiazul y le disparó. Bankotsu alcanzó a meterse entre dos camiones, pero la bala entró y salió del pectoral izquierdo, arrancándole un grito doloroso.

- Hijo de puta! ... Akane, mata a ese desgraciado!- molesto con ganas de matar con sus propias manos al fastidioso sujeto.

- Con gusto-Al ver al motociclista, Bankotsu se posicionó entre los dos inmensos camiones. Akane le disparo en la mano al sujeto, logrando que se le cayera el arma y luego dos disparos certeros hicieron que la moto empezara a derramar gasolina. - Acelera con todo! - el ojiazul aceleró y después de unos segundos una gran explosión se oyó en la gran autopista... Akane con su mano derecha presionó unos puntos de presión sobre la herida,para detener la hemorragia,cortó un trozo de tela del vestido y la amarró en la zona afectada- Te tienes que hacer atender la herida-mientras aplicaba presión.

- Estamos muy retirados del departamento- contestó algo adolorido.

- Iremos a mi casa, estamos cerca... déjame que conduzco- ella con un simple movimiento se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y tomando el control de la moto.

Bankotsu no se movió ni protestó por el dolor de la herida. Sentía a su fiel amigo que despertaba ya que el trasero de la peliazul presionaba su pene y eso le estaba empezando a formar una dolorosa erección, por lo que con su brazo rodeo la cintura de ella y la aprisionó más a él. Sintiendola y que ella sintiera su creciente necesidad.

A Akane se le hacía difícil concentrarse en el camino, por el abultado amigo de Bankotsu, que lo sentía en su trasero y porque también sentía una incómoda molestia en su propia intimidad. Sin darse cuenta se come un bache que había en el camino haciéndole dar un pequeño brinco y volver a sentir ese bulto que cada vez, lo sentía más y más grande, sintiendo el gemido de él en su oreja y su lengua jugueteaba con su lóbulo.

La peliazul para concentrarse en el camino se mordia el labio inferior, reprimiendo un quejido que se le quedó en la garganta.

- Ban...kotsu...-soltó en un suspiro con un dejo débil en su voz- No hagas eso que nos vamos a estrellar contra algo- protestó y oyendo la divertida risa del loco que tenía detrás que en vez de hacer caso a lo que ella decía hacia todo lo contrario.

El camino fue una tortura para la peliazul... pasó dos semáforos en rojo, casi les atropella tres autos y por poco se lleva puesta una anciana que cruzaba la calle. Oía las carcajadas del mercenario en su oído cuando ella gritaba como loca a la anciana que casi atropella, pero se descostillo más de la diversión al oír las palabrotas que la senil soltó con furia.

Para tranquilidad de Akane, por fin habían llegado al dojo Tendo. Llevó a Bankotsu a uno de los cuartos de la casa, más precisamente al cuarto donde dormía Ranma con su padre, pero ahora los Tendo habían puesto una cama. Allí dejó al ojiazul adolorido. La sangre se derramaba de apoco por su cuerpo y ropa. Akane llamó a su amiga Kanae, al tercer llamado...

- Donde demonios te metiste?!- Oyó la voz molesta de la azabache.

-Mouko-san... perdón! - contestó como niña chiquita que acaba de ser regañada por su madre- Después me insultas si quieres... Ahora necesitó que traigas a mi casa a Suikotsu. Bankotsu esta herido... no le digas nada a mi familia. Por favor- no quería preocupar a los demás.

- Ok... tú estás bien? -preguntó preocupada.

- Si, yo estoy bien... no tarden, amiga - corto la llamada confiando en su mejor amiga.

Después de 20 minutos Kanae, Suikotsu, Jakotsu, Mousse, Yura y Nabiki llegaron al dojo.

-Yo le hable a él. Estos vinieron de chismosos, en especial tu hermana- habló Kanae al sentir la mirada de la peliazul en protesta.

Akane suspiro resignada, llevó a Suikotsu a la habitación donde estaba Bankotsu. El galeno revisó a su hermano mientras que afuera de la habitación...

- Akane! Para ser tu primera vez te comportaste como una salvaje... casi lo matas en serio! -soltó Yura alzando la voz y avergonzado a su amiga, por algo que no hizo, aún, lamentablemente.

- YURA!-dijo colorada la peliazul - no pasó nada entre él y yo! ... Cuando salimos de la fiesta un auto y dos motos nos siguieron y empezaron a disparar contra nosotros... les dispare y entre tanto que nos dispararon una de las balas le dio a Bankotsu- relato Akane.

-Quiénes eran? -preguntó Kanae. Ella sospechaba que era gente de Onigumo.

- No lo se. Pero no creo que fuera él... me quiere viva- contestó como si leyera la mente de su amiga-Jak. Sabes sí a tu hermano lo quieren matar? -cuestionó al afeminado.

- No se. Tal vez... no te olvides que es un mercenario... es lo mas lógico que lo quieran ver muerto. - dijo Jakotsu sabiendo las consecuencias del trabajo de su hermano.

- Yura revisa las cámaras y si ves algo o a alguien raro me llamas. - le pidió a su amiga tecnológica.

- Qué cámara? - pregunto intrigado Mousse.

- Akane me pidió que por seguridad pusiera cámaras en el salón y así lo hice... desarrollé un programa que detecta los rostros al instante, buscando en la base de datos de la policía, datos que guardan los aeropuertos y si esta persona es extranjera, no radicada en el país, lo rastrea hasta encontrar nombre, lugar de nacimiento, todo. Así tenga que buscar en la base de datos de otros países hasta encontrar a la "rata".-relataba mientras prendía su laptop que estaba en su bolso.

- Pero no peligras que la policía te detecte? -preguntó muy interesado el oji verde, mirando a la concentrada peli corta.

- Utilizo un filtro que me permite ser invisible... por lo que no sabrán nada de nada...-contestó Yura con seguridad.

Pasada la medida hora, Suikotsu abrió la puerta de la habitación.

- Cómo está Banky? - pregunto Jakotsu preocupado.

- La bala entró y salió de su cuerpo. Por suerte no hizo mucho daño, pero tendrá que quedarse aquí. No debe moverse, porque se le puede abrir los puntos que le hice... Y conociéndolo como es, no hará nada de reposo. Al contrario si lo dejamos en el hotel solo, hará de las suyas. - dijo Suikotsu soltando un suspiro de cansancio y preocupación.

- No soy un niño!... se cuidarme solo! - protestó Bankotsu que había oído todo lo que su hermano había dicho de él. Por lo que se sentó en la cama y empezó a colocarse la camisa, acción que le producía un gran dolor producto de la herida.

- No irás a ningún lado... tú te quedes y te acuestas!- habló tajante la peliazul, mirando al testarudo mercenario que la observaba con molestia.

- Es verdad Banky... en el departamento no te vas a cuidar y tardarás en recuperarte si no haces caso a lo que te dice Suikotsu. - Habló el afeminado en forma de reproche a su hermano, que estaba comenzando a enojarse.

- Akane se encargará de tí... ya que por culpa de ella estas herido... asi que hermanita, tú responsabilidad es cuidar de él hasta que se mejore. - dijo tranquila pero seria Nabiki. Ya que desde que Akane había regresado a Japón, no le creyó en lo que su hermana le había contado a la familia... podía engañar a Kasumi y a su padre, pero no a ella. Por lo que acorralo a su hermana y le dijo que le contara toda la verdad o lo averiguaría ella misma por sus propios medios. Por lo que Akane no le quedó de otra que decirle toda la verdad.

-Queee!... yo no tengo la culpa! ... qué pasa si esos tipos lo querían matar a él y no a mí... Él debe de tener muchos enemigos- contestó Akane enojada e indignada por lo que decía su hermana-Yo salve su trasero otra vez! - apuntando al ojiazul que la fulminó con la mirada.

Bankotsu iba a protestar, pero la hermana de Akane habló primera.

- Tú tienes la culpa de que este herido, Akane. Si hubieses acabado con esos sujetos antes, con mayor precisión, él...-apuntando a la víctima- no estaría herido.- dijo Nabiki mirando fijamente a su hermana.

- Ella tiene razón... tú, tardaste mucho en eliminar a esos idiotas...-acusó el ojiazul, mi entras se acostaba de nuevo en la cama. - casi me matan por tu ineficiencia- poniendo cara de cachorro herido...-Ahora me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo- con aire de víctima plasmada en su voz y rostro. -...Así que me quedo-con rostro de picardia, malicia y Tajante en su voz. - Me bañeras todo mi cuerpito, por que no puedo mover mi brazo... lavarás mi ropa, la plancharás y me vestirás... cocinarás para mí y me la darás en la boca... También me ayudarás a ir al baño, por lo que dejaré que me lo toques... todo- mirándola con picardia e incomodando a la peliazul y aciendola rabiar por sus exigencias.

- Tú!... Quién demonios piensas que soy!... Tu sirvienta?!... Tu enfermera?!...-Mirándolo con ganas de matarlo. Su rostro estaba como tomate del enojo y de la vergüenza por lo que decía con simpleza el muy impertinente. Una cosa es cuando estaban solos y la otra muy distinta cuando estaban frente de los amigos y familia.- Suikotsu!... Jak!... Se lo llevan!... Con gusto le rompo las piernas y el otro brazo, para que no se mueva! - mirando y hablando con voz siniestra al ojiazul, que por un momento sintió un escalofrío al ver que la joven se acercaba a él. Akane fue sostenida por Mousse y Jakotsu.

- Bankotsu... pensándolo mejor, creo que es mejor que te vallas a tu departamento...- hablaba pensativa Nabiki, mientras era observada por todos los presentes. - Ahora que recuerdo... Akane no sabe hacer los que a seres de ama de casa... mucho menos cocinar. Morirías por intoxicación... eso me hace acordar que tengo muchas invitaciones para cenar y almorzar con mis amigos... aun soy demasiado joven y hermosa para morir. - dijo sabiendo que eso molestaría a Akane.

- Yo se hacer todo eso! ... Para que lo sepas, la abuela Kaede y Jak me enseñaron a ser una ama de casa completa! - contestó Akane orgullosa de sus logros.

- Eso son puras mentiras... porque desde que llegaste no te he visto cocinar-con aire de desafío.

- Quieres que te demuestre que se cocinar?! ... eres capaz de comer lo que hago? -contestó la peliazul desafinado a la castaña.

- Por supuesto-contestó segura.

Akane salió de allí directamente a la cocina. Luego de una hora, hizo que Nabiki probara un estofado. La castaña miraba el plato con atención. Una gota de sudor descendía de su frente. observó el color de la comida, se veía normal.

-"Y si el sabor es mortalmente venenoso? "-pensaba Nabiki. Ya no se podía hechar para atrás. Plantó el desafío y como una Tendo debía enfrentarlo con valentía... respiró hondo e hizo el primer bocado. Sus ojos, su rostro reflejaba sorpresa. Mientras que los demás estaban expectantes.

- Es... es normal... sabe bien... esta rico-mientras degustaba la comida.- No hay más que decir... hermanita te encargarás de la comida mientras Kasumi este de luna de miel... y cuidarás a tu moribundo- la castaña se dirigió a la puerta para salir, pero antes miro a su hermanita menor- Por cierto Akane... tengo un traje de enfermera sexy, cuando quieras te lo presto-soltó esto último y salió de allí oyendo que la peliazul la llamaba y de seguro roja como tomate.

Ya había transcurrido dos semanas desde que Bankotsu estaba en casa de los Tendo... El patriarca de la casa no tuvo ninguna objeción en que el ojiazul se quedara. Sentia la casa alegre desde que Akane se había ido, ya no era lo mismo allí, pero con el mercenario haciendo enojar a su hija todos los días y todo el tiempo se divertía... ya sea por las exigencias de él ojiazul o cuando esté hacia algo indebido... para Soun, Bankotsu era un buen chico.

Akane estaba que a veces le sobraban las ganas de estrangular lentamente al azabache por lo quisquilloso que era... Que la almohada estaba muy dura o muy blanda o muy alta o muy baja... Que quería ir al baño a orinar y como no quería mover su brazo izquierdo, lado donde tenía la herida, quería que ella lo ayudara en TODO, para orinar, bañar, etc... pero ella se negó rotundamente. Ella intuía las intenciones del morocho, él buscaba retomar el momento de aquella noche frustrada, pero la peliazul lo evadia, aunque por dentro las ganas de estar con él le sobraban. Prefería esperar a que el mercenario se mejorará, para pasarla mejor... con lo que no tenían problemas era con la comida, Bankotsu no comía, devoraba lo que ella hacía, por lo que siempre preparaba de más y él se lo consumía todo. Eso alegraba a Akane, verlo comer lo que ella preparaba era motivo de felicidad, ya que él siempre le decía que su comida estaba sabrosa. Y no se enfermaba! .

Era lunes a las 10 de la mañana. Akane, Nabiki y Bankotsu estaban en la sala viendo la tele. Soun había salido hacia 10 minutos a visitar a un amigo. Kaede llevó al pequeño Joshua a la escuela y luego iría a hacer unos trámites. La feliz pareja todavía estaban de luna de miel por Italia.

Nabiki cansada de ver la televisión y que no había nada entretenido, se puso a leer una revista de chimentos. Bankotsu miraba una película de acción. Él ya estaba mejor y no le gustaba estar acostado... Akane revisaba sus correos en su laptop. Antes había ido a la cocina por chocolate negro, semi amargo fundido. Tomó una banana del frutero que estaba en el centro de la mesa, la peló hasta la mitad y comenzó a bañarlo con el chocolate.

Bankotsu sintiendo el olor a chocolate miró de reojo y vio como la peliazul se llevaba el plátano bañado a su boca... ella saco su lengua recorrió la longitud de la fruta con la punta de su lengua, arrastrando y saboreando el chocolate. La oscura pasta había dejado rastro en su boca y con su lengua delineo su labio superior, con un movimiento inconscientemente sexy, haciendo que el ojiazul apretara fuertemente sus manos. Sentía su corazón acelerado y empezaba a percatarse que su "amigo" de apoco iba despertando con hambre. Necesidad.

Nabiki observó la escena muy discreta y vio que el chico estaba teniendo "problemas". Así que, para su propia diversión, ya que estaba aburrida y tenía que joder a alguien, iba a hacer sufrir al joven mercenario.

- Akane. A qué no puedes meterte la banana en la boca sin romperla -Desafío Nabiki a su hermana.

- Claro que puedo! - Respondió segura. Se estaba llevando la fruta a su boca pero la castaña la interrumpió.

- No. Así no... bañalo de chocolate primero-dijo divertida-" hay Akane... A pesar de todo, aun sigues siendo algo inocente"-pensaba viendo como su hermana le hacía caso. Está no se daba cuenta del fuego que estaba despertando en el mercenario, que estaba muy expectante. Sudoroso.

Akane se llevó la banana a su boca, introduciendoselo de apoco, respirando por la nariz. Cuando logró su cometido, apoyo sus labios en el plátano y se lo fue sacando muy lento, solo un poco. Vio que la fruta aún tenía algo de chocolate,por lo que volvió a chupar la banana una, dos, tres veces.

-Mmm... Esto está delicioso... Quiero más-dijo ingenuamente la peliazul,volviendo a cubrir la fruta con la pasta oscura.

Nabiki miraba muy discretamente a Bankotsu que lo tenía sentido enfrente en la otra punta de la mesa, ya que ella estaba sentada de la otra punta y Akane en el medio. Él miraba a Akane tan atento, seguía cada movimiento de sus labios, oía sus gemidos que lo estaban haciendo perder la cabeza, la compostura,todo. Su Jean negro le estaba apretando cada vez más por su creciente bulto, el cual, exigía atención. Cada gesto, cada lamida que la peliazul hacia era como si le estuviesen hechando leña a la hoguera que se le estaba produciendo en el cuerpo.

Querida saltar sobre la peliazul como un animal en pleno celo, pero como Nabiki estaba presente se tenia que aguantar... No podía más su entrepierna estaba muy apretada. Le dolía mucho... se paró dándose vuelta de espalda, para que las mujeres no notarán a su muy despertado amigo. Salió de allí a toda prisa. Las chicas oían como el chico subía rápido las escaleras.

- Qué le paso?- pregunto ignorante la peliazul. Mientras se limpiaba la boca con la lengua.

- No se. Seguro que fue al baño- dijo divertida, riéndose del pobre chico que estaba arriba tratando de atender su "asuntito" - Hay hermanita haber si aprovechas el momento-dijo poniéndose de pie, recibiendo una mirada de parte de Akane que no entendía nada-me voy. Vuelvo tarde, igual que los demás. Así que diviértete... y cuídate. - mencionó lo último con doble sentido,dejando sola a una desconcertada Akane.

La peliazul entró a su cuarto y al cerrar la puerta, sentía la presencia de alguien más con ella. Cuando se dio vuelta, tenía a escasos centímetros a Bankotsu que la miraba muy fijamente. Akane sentía que en aquellos ojos solo había deseo. Necesidad. Fuego... A ella se le cortó la respiración. Los ojos azules de él, se volvieron de un azul intenso... su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Por reflejo retrocedió un paso, chocandose con la puerta... Alzó la mirada para toparse con esos zafiros que la estaban comenzando a hipnotizar.

El mercenario avanzó acorralando a la peliazul contra la puerta y su cuerpo. Atrapó esos ojos marrones con la mirada. Observó los labios rosados de ella, donde se notaba una pequeña mancha de chocolate. Akane por instinto se mordió el labio inferior, por nervios.

-Qué... qué haces aquí- preguntó Akane con una voz casi audible, pero que el mercenario oyó muy bien. Él llevó su mano derecha, acarició el rostro niveo de la joven, miró esa manchita oscura que aún estaba allí.

Con su lengua barrió la mancha de sus labios, el chocolate no podía tener mejor sabor. Quería. No! Necesitaba más. Besó sin permiso esos labios con sabor a chocolate. Akane le permitió el acceso abriendo su boca y sintiendo como la lengua de él invadía, recorría su interior, haciendo el beso más intenso, pasional y sintiendo contra su abdomen la necesidad del mercenario. Llevó sus manos al cuello y al pelo de él. Sus lenguas tenían una ardua batalla. Ella cuando podía mordía esos labios carnosos.

Bankotsu saboreaba el chocolate en la boca de ella, era sabrosa, exquisita. Por falta de aire comenzaron a separarse.

- Ya no puedo más, Akane- él no mentía. En sus ojos había deseo, deseo puro.

-Pero tú herida- pensó preocupada. Aunque ella sentía lo mismo.

-Ya no me duele- diciendo esto volvió a besarla. Igual o intenso, más exigente que antes. Ella se dejó llevar entregándose al deseo que su cuerpo le exigía, al igual que él.

La peliazul le arrancó la camisa blanca, rompiendole los botones de una y despojandolo de la tela. Sintiendo la piel morena del mercenario en sus manos; sus trabajados brazos, hombros, descendiendo por sus bíceps y sus abdominales...

El ojiazul le saco la remera rosa que la chica tenía, arrojandola a algún lugar de la habitación. Rompió el sostén salmón que también voló en alguna parte del lugar. Llevó su mano al pecho de Akane, el cual cabía muy bien en su mano y sentía el pezón duro de ella en su palma.

Akane llevó sus manos al pantalón del mercenario, comenzando a despojarlo de la prenda. El ojiazul patio el Jean, tirandolo por algún lado. Él le quitó el Jean corto gastado color celeste, de ella que por gravedad cayó sobre los pies de la joven, dejándola con su braga color salmón.

Bankotsu la levantó con un solo brazo, ella rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de él.

-Mmmm... - Ambos gimieron al sentir el contacto caliente de sus sexos.

Bankotsu la aprisiono más a él asiendo que la peliazul sintiera más su necesidad mientras él besaba su cuello y hombro, y caminaba hasta la cama de la joven. Con su mano apretaba el glúteo suave de Akane, sintiendo en su excitado pene la humedad de ella.

Akane movió sus caderas rozando su intimidad contra la de él. Oyendo el gemido sobre su hombro izquierdo. Sentía como él mientras caminaba la embestía fuerte.

-Aah... mmm...- soltó ella mientras sentía esos choques contra su sensible y húmeda vagina.

Bankotsu la recostó en la cama muy suave. Le quitó la única prenda que tenia y ella hizo lo mismo con él.

El ojiazul acarició con sus manos la suave y perfecta piel, siguió el contorno del pecho prominente. Akane sentía su piel caliente, sus pechos estaban inflamados, ansiosos bajo la mano de Bankotsu que le tomó un pecho y sostuvo el blando peso en su palma con gesto posesivo.

Encontró con la boca la comisura de sus labios, la garganta. Cada beso era ligero como una pluma, pero dejaba una marca ardiente.

Ella sentía su necesidad. Su propio cuerpo respondía con un ardor cremoso. Akane se movió bajo de él y se arqueo para ofrecerle su pecho. Cerró los ojos y gimió en voz alta cuando él se lo llevó al calor de su boca. Le rodeo la cabeza con los brazos y le sostuvo contra ella, cada succión de su boca obtenía una respuesta de calor líquido de su cuerpo.

Bankotsu tenía el cuerpo duro y pesado. Bankotsu se levantó un poco lo justo para ver su cuerpo. Ella yacía desnuda, con la piel sonrojada de deseo. Extendió la mano sobre su estómago, por su hombligo, tocando el pircing que la joven tenía y luego cubrió con la palma el triángulo de escasos rizos, donde notaba el húmedo calor. Un relámpago descargó a través de ellos y se precipitó por la sangre de ambos.

Ahondó con su dedo en la entrada aterciopelada de su vagina y encontró calor y disposición, y necesidad. Sintió el aliento de Akane a la altura de su corazón. Notó como ella besaba su pecho; él ahondó más con sus dedos, un incentivo deliberado. Notaba como se aferraban a él los músculos de terciopelo y el cuerpo de Bankotsu exigía alivio a gritos. Ahondaba cada vez más con sus dedos, exploraban y avivaban a posta el fuego que se propagaba por su cuerpo.

Akane pasó su lengua por su músculo con una suave caricia. Mordisqueo su piel con suavidad juguetona.

Bankotsu exploró sus muslos con la otra mano libre, arrancando sollozos entre cortados de la garganta de Akane. Ella buscó y encontró con sus manos los músculos marcados de su amplia espalda, y el tímido contacto enardecidó aún más al mercenario.

El ojiazul le estaba haciendo cosas con las manos, solo con el tacto, la estaba llevando hacia una tormenta de fuego y anhelo imposible de saciar. Ella le beso el pecho, acarició con su nariz el bello oscuro, lamió un pezón. El cuerpo de Bankotsu se endureció hasta que creyó volverse loco.

La obligó a separar las piernas, para tener mejor acceso a su femenino calor. Se apretó contra ella casi con agresividad, la necesitaba de un modo desesperado. Akane notaba su dura erección, gruesa e insistente en la entrada. Le pareció demasiado grande. Una invasión desmesurada. Él le sujeto el trasero con la palma de la mano y la mantuvo pegada a él.

Bankotsu se agarró de las caderas de Akane con más fuerza, casi hasta el punto del dolor. El cuerpo de él se impulsó hacia adelante para hundirse profundamente en Akane. Ella soltó un grito de dolor y placer. El grito de él ronco y triunfal, se fundió con el de ella.

El ojiazul empezó a moverse, casi incapaz de soportar la tirantez de su sexo aterciopelado. Le apretaba de un modo tan ardoso y adictivo, que sin darse cuenta deseo perderse para siempre en ella.

La fiera acción le consumió del todo, hasta que se encontró cabalgando sobre una ola de placer tan enorme que perdió toda noción del tiempo y espacio. Sus aromas almizcles, fragante, se fundieron y crearon el perfume de la pasión y la lujuria. La boca de Akane sobre la suya, tan erótica y frenética, seguía su ritmo salvaje y exaltado. Se perdió en la pura sensación. Él se enterró más a fondo y con más fuerza pues quería enterrarse tanto en su interior lo más que podía.

Akane le agarró la espalda, temerosa de verse arrastrada. Saboreo con su lengua la herida del pecho que estaba descubierta, probando el sabor masculino y animal de Bankotsu, que la sostenía con fuerza por las caderas, la mantenía quieta para perpetrar su invasión. Era más de lo que ella podía soportar, el rostro de él en tensión por el placer. Ella movió sus manos por la espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas, como queriendo memorizar cada centímetro.

A Bankotsu se le escapó un gemido gutural, profundo y ronco, como si fuese arrancado de su misma alma. Alzó la cabeza, con sus ojos azules fundidos, exaltados, feroces. Besó la comisura de sus labios, la barbilla. Ella notó el aliento sobre su garganta, el roce acariciador de su lengua. Todo su cuerpo se contrajo como reacción, aumentando aún más el placer del mercenario, hasta que pensó que podría morirse.

Él arañó con sus dientes su pecho, de tal manera que Akane se arqueo más y más, presionando contra su boca. Y a continuación se encontró llorando de placer, su garganta se movía de forma convulsa cuando el mercenario, succionaba con fuerza sus pechos, la abrazaba y su cuerpo la tomaba con un anhelo feroz, más allá de las fantasías más alocadas... Akane fue arrastrada por sucesivas oleadas de placer que la sacaron de su cuerpo y la introdujeron en él. Y como si fuesen un solo ser explotaron hasta lo alto del cielo.

Enlazados uno al otro, permanecieron juntos echados, con sus corazones latiendo con un mismo ritmo intenso. Bankotsu le acarició el pecho con la lengua provocando un estremecimiento que se propagó por la sangre de ambos. Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y la beso. Era un beso tranquilo, suave. Él por primera vez se sentía raro, pero bien, como si tuviera paz por dentro, pero como siempre se encargó de ignorar eso.

Ella le contemplaba, incapaz de regresar del todo a la tierra. Bankotsu estaba dentro de ella, Akane le rodeaba con su cuerpo. Se limitaron a mirarse uno al otro, como queriendo mirar el interior de sus almas.

Akane notaba su gruesa y dura erección que empezaba a moverse con una fricción increíble de calor pegajoso. Bankotsu se movió despacio, saboreando cada largo impulso, devorando su rostro con sus ojos de zafiro. Quería tomarse su tiempo, aumentar el placer poco a poco, continuando con un lento y lánguido movimiento de caderas. Descendió entre sus pechos. Su balanceo lento y rítmico la dejaba sin aliento y avivaba las cenizas del fuego que no había dejado de arder en algún lugar en la boca del estómago. Su cuerpo se movía con el de Bankotsu, seguía su guía sin inhibición. Sentía sus manos rodeando sus pechos, el roce de su barbilla, de su boca sobre sus pezones. Akane encontró las caderas de Bankotsu con sus manos.

Bankotsu impulso su cuerpo hacia adelante y se hundió más a fondo dentro de ella.

-Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el ojiazul embistiendo más, más profundo, más fuerte, aumentó el ritmo hasta que las cenizas candentes pasaron ser llamaradas gigantescas.

Cuando el inesperado fogonazo descargó en el cuerpo Akane, ella se mordió el labio.

-Perfectamente... bien... aaah- contestó entre jadeos, estallando en explosiones demoledoras, tanto para sus cuerpos como para sus mentes. Su grito entre cortado fue callado por el mercenario cuando encontró su boca y atrapó el sonido.

Cada músculo de Bankotsu estaba en tensión. Se mantuvo inmóvil durante una milésima de segundo, luego hecho para atrás su cabeza y se impulsó hacia adelante para enterrarse en ella. Su autocontrol quedó anulado con la reacción arrolladora que pareció prolongarse, por fin la liberación, el mundo dando vueltas. Mezclando sus flujos, haciéndolos uno solo.

Permanecieron echados juntos, sin moverse, sin hablar, saboreando el momento. Bankotsu fue el primero en moverse, cambió de postura, acostándose al lado de ella, rodeandola con un brazo la cintura. Akane apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él. Ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

-Señora. Él no volvió al hotel... tal vez este en la casa de esa mujer- dijo una joven de ojos negros fríos como el hielo. Pelo negro bazabache de unos 23 años, piel blanca. Camisa rosa y traje blanco con minifalda y zapatos rosa. Miraba a su jefa, a la cual, le estaban haciendo la manicura.

Ella era una mujer hermosa, de ojos color carmín. Piel clara, pelo negro, con un vestido negro, ceñido al cuerpo, resultando la voluptuosa figura, mostrando un sugestivo escote, dejando ver sus pechos.

- Dime Kikyo. Ya averiguaron quien es esa zorra?- preguntó la mujer con molestia. Haciendo tensar y asustar a la pobre joven q le estaba pintando las uñas de las manos.

-Si señora. Se llama Akane Tendo y hay algo que descubrí de ella, le va a interesar- dijo con malicia plasmada en su rostro. Le pasó una tablet que tenía enchufada un pendrive, el cual contenía datos de la peliazul.- Su marido esta por llegar, quiere que le diga algo?- preguntó Kikyo antes de retirarse.

- Él se pondrá a trabajar en la biblioteca como siempre. Si te pregunta por mi, dile que estoy con la manicurista - contestó la mujer con sonrisa divertida y siniestra. Ella sabía muy bien que cuando estaba con la manicura su marido no aparecía en dos o tres horas, por lo que tendría tiempo de ver el informe.

-Se le ofrece algo más señora,Kagura?- preguntó la asistente que estaba parada al lado de la puerta.

-No Kikyo. Puedes retirarte- respondió Kagura, mirando la tablet y empezando a leer. La manicurista había terminado su trabajo y se marchó con su buena paga.

Estaba sorprendida con lo que leía, las fotos y videos que veía.

-Vaya, vaya... Así que mi queridisimo suegro esta detrás de ti y tú detrás de mí hombre... pobre de ti, tendrás el mismo destino que tu mami- soltando una burlona y siniestra risa- morirás como ella y me encargaré que tu familia tenga el mismo destino... y tú lo vas a ver- su risa resonó en su lujosa habitación matrimonial. Contemplando una foto de la peliazul con su familia, una imagen muy reciente. Tomó su celular y marco a su asistente y mano derecha. - kikyo ven- luego de dos minutos se oía que tocaban a la puerta.- pasa- dio la orden.

-Diga señora Kagura, que se le ofrece- preguntó la pálida mujer.

-Quiero que busquen a los recién casados... ya sabes que hacer... que parezca que hubiese sido mi querido suegro. -Habló Kagura tranquila mientras tomaba una copa de vino tinto.

-Así se hará señora... con permiso- contestó Kikyo retirándose de la habitación para comenzar a cumplir la orden de su jefa. Sintiendo que una buena diversión se aproximaba para ella. Y una nube negra se avecina a los Tendo.

_**Hola se que no he hablado mucho y les pido disculpas. Leo todos sus raw y me da gusto saber que esta historia les sea de su agrado, ya que es una pareja muy diferente a las demás. Digamos que me la jugué. ^.^**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER Y LES AGRADESCO SUS MENSAJES. DESDE ARGENTINA LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD. PASENLA BONITO Y SE ME CUIDAN! ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y LES HAGO UNA PREGUNTA: ¿QUIEREN QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ALLA OTRO LEMON CON ESTÁ LOCA PAREJITA? **_

_**LOS DEJO. BESOSSSS!**_

_**PD: Pido disculpas por mis HORRORES ortográficos. Se que debo mejorar y eso quiero hacer, la práctica ayuda. No me molesta que me corrijan. Siempre con respeto, como lo han hecho todos y se los agradezco y espero que halla podido mejorar aunque sea un poco el anterior capítulo. Besos**_


	11. Chapter 9: Un vestido roto, apuestas y p

-"No puede ser ella."-pensaba Ranma sorprendido, dudoso. Mientras que con sus ojos, recorría el cuerpo de la hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente.

Nabiki capturaba con su cámara la cara de bobo, que tenía su ex cuñado. También filmaba a sierta chinita peli morada, que parecía que en cualquier momento botaria espuma por la boca de la rabia que sentía al ver como su prometido miraba a esa chiquilla.

Se podía oír los murmullos de los clientes del lugar, en especial, de los hombres que no quitaban su visita de la joven que acababa de entrar al restoran.

- A... Akane? - pregunto con duda Nodoka, a la peliazul, que por el desconcierto de la señora y por como los demás la miraban, le parecía algo gracioso.

- Tía por qué duda? ... es por mi apariencia?-pregunto Akane.

- Disculpa hija, es que no te reconocí. Estas muy hermosa... dude porque como estabas vestida ayer y como estas ahora...-hablaba Nodoka, hasta que fue interrumpida.

- Si... se que me veo muy distinta. Lamentó haberles causado una mala impresión ayer, tíos... pero es que quería viajar tranquila y cómoda en el avión... si hiba así no hiba a poder hacerlo... Usted me entiende, no? -guiñandole el ojo. La mujer entendió. Ya que con solo ver como los hombres, que se encontraban allí miraban a la peliazul, era más que comprensible a lo que la joven se refería.

- Hijo cierra la boca que te vas a tragar una mosca-le dijo divertido Genma a su hijo, por como esté miraba a la chica Tendo.

- Yo tener mejor cuerpo que tú! -protestó molesta Shampoo.

- No compares un cuerpo natural, como el mío- mientras llevaba sus manos a su cintura- ... con un cuerpo artificial, como el tuyo. -Akane miraba con indiferencia y burla a la amazona, que se enfureció, sacó sus chúi y atacó a la peliazul.

Akane esquivó con tanta simpleza que molestaba aun más a la china. Ranma sin pensarlo sostuvo de los brazos a su prometida.

- Airen soltar! ... Yo matar a chica violenta!- gritaba colérica por la intervención de su prometido.

- Shampoo calmante!- dijo el ojiazul tratando de tranquilizarla, pero era inútil.

- Ella insultar primero!- bocifero la chica.

- Mi hermana sólo dijo la verdad... Además para nadie es un secreto que gracias a Mousse, tienes el cuerpo que tienes. Si no fuera por su dinero, tú aun tendrías un cuerpo... de tabla, sin tetas ni culo. - Hablo Nabiki.

Lo dicho por la castaña envenenó aún más a la amazona, haciendo que está se libere del agarre que su prometido ejercía en ella. Se aventó con intenciones de golpear a Nabiki con sus armas... Akane con gran velocidad, tomó la katana de Nodoka, pateó los chúi mandandolos fuera del loca y apoyo el filo de la hoja del arma, en el cuello de Shampoo. La cual, quedo helada, ni siquiera percibió el acercamiento de la peliazul, ya que todo había sido muy rápido.

-Tocas a mi hermana... y te despellejo viva- habló con la mirada fija en la chica, que la miraba dudosa de si creerle o no.

-Tú no tener agallas para eso- soltó desafiante la amazona, mientras trataba de liberarse pero en cuanto intento moverse, se vio en el suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sintiendo el filo de la hoja de la katana en su cuello y la mirada penetrante, fría, decidida de la peliazul que la tenía encima.

- Te puedes meter conmigo, que no me va a importar... pero con mi familia y amigos... a ellos ni te les acerques, porque si les haces algo... CONCIDERATE MUERTA MALDITA ZORRA- le dijo a milímetros del rostro de la joven de la que no le quitaba la vista... Akane se puso de pie y con la punta del arma le hizo un leve corte, entre la clavícula y cuello. - Ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que pierdas la cabeza-con burla en sus palabras y mirada fría.

Ranma miraba a su prometida y en especial a su ex. No podía creer lo que veía -"Ella es Akane?!... qué pasó con la inútil y débil marimacho que era derrotada por Shampoo?... Está que esta enfrente mio parece otra persona, no solo esta hermosa también se ha vuelto fuerte"- pensaba el ojiazul que no podía articular palabra alguna.

Akane devolvió la katana a su dueña, la cual, estaba sorprendida por el acto de la joven al igual que su esposo, que vio los movimientos de la chic,los cuales le pareció sorprendentes y certeros. Él al igual que su hijo se percataron de la determinación en las palabras de la menor de los Tendo, para con Shampoo.

- Estas bien Nabiki? -pregunto la peliazul preocupada de que su hermana estuviese herida.

- Estoy bien hermanita... no logro hacerme nada... gracias por protegerme- agradeció Nabiki.

-Tú pedir prestado ropa a ésta! - dijo Shampoo apuntando con el dedo a Nabiki- ...para que Mi airen fijarse en ti y volver a ser promedio... No permitir eso!-hablaba molesta la china-... Él ser solo de Shampoo!-Apuntándose ella misma.

-Ojalá en mi closet tuviese esa ropa... Akane, hermanita hermosa... espero que me prestes tu ropa-habló la castaña a su hermana.

- No Nabiki, esta ropa es mía-contestó la menor de los Tendo divertida al ver el puchero que hacía su hermana mayor. -... como sabía que me hibas a pedir eso... te compré ropa para ti, similar a la que tengo-los ojos de Nabiki se iluminaron-... Y en cuanto a tí -mirando a la peli morada-No me interesa para nada estar con esta, basura-mirando con asco y desprecio al ojiazul, que la miraba sorprendido por la rudeza de sus palabras y por esa mirada distante- Además él no vale nada con hombre, mucho menos como persona- Esas palabras fueron como cuchillas para el joven ojiazul que no podía quitar sus ojos en su ex prometida.

- Vamos Nabiki-dijo Akane.

Ambas salieron del restaurante dejando a los presentes... a los hombres alborotado personas totalmente sorprendidas.

-"Veo que esa muchacha se entrenó bien... me pregunto cuan de fuerte se a vuelto"- pensaba curiosa la anciana Cologne, que vio todo lo sucedido.

-"Shampoo cobrarse humillación de estúpida violenta... y ya saber como"-pensó con una sonrisa torcida.

-"Akane... vaya que estas hermosa... siempre fuiste así? ... que estoy pensando?!... yo amo a Shampoo y me voy a casar con ella! ... debe ser la impresión de verla... debe ser eso"-pensaba Ranma tratando de convencerse y negando lo que en verdad la peliazul comenzó a producirle por dentro.

_(0.0)_(0.0)_(0.0)_

En Francia, en un departamento decorado al estilo nórdico, sencillo de paredes blancas, piso flotante de color marrón claro. Ventas rectangulares donde se podía apreciar la ciudad. Una pequeña mesa triangular de vidrio negra, un juego de Living rojo oscuro aterciopelado y un LCD 34" , ojiazul se veía pensativo, ya que desde hace una semana su mente y su cuerpo recordaban sierta "pelirroja" falsa... el sonido del timbre lo vuelve a la realidad, cuando abre la puerta...

- No sabes cuanto te extrañe, guapo... - dijo de forma melosa, mientras enredaba sus brazos en el cuello del joven y comenzaba a besarlo... Ella una chica de 22 años. Cuerpo muy voluptuoso, con minifalda gris claro,zapatos altos negros y estraple bien senido de color negro. Cabello castaño oscuro largo y recogido en una coleta alta al costado.

- Kodachi. Qué estás haciendo en Francia y cómo me encontraste? - pregunto el joven con sus manos en la cintura de la chica, ascendiendo hasta quitarle la prenda de arriba y arrojarla a un lado del apartamento.

- Bankotsu, cariño...sabes que tengo un buen olfato cuando se trata de ti- con voz melosa mientras le quitaba la remera beige para luego ocuparse de los Jeans azul-de seguro que me extranaste.

- Pfh... si, no sabes cuanto-dijo sarcástico, aunque la joven no se dio cuenta de ello ya que se dedicaba a explorar el cuerpo del ojiazul con su boca, buscando lo que ella más deseaba de él. -"Bien, después de todo la usaré para distraerme un poco, necesito olvidarme de esa mocosa"- pensó Bankotsu mientras llevaba a la castaña a la cama. Ambos totalmente desnudos... comenzó a embestirla dejándola a ella en 4 y con sus fuertes manos aprisionaba las caderas de ella, mientras que la joven gemía de completa lujuria.

Cuando ella se dio vuelta y él volvió a invadirla con sus certeras estocadas... el morocho cerró los ojos por un momento, concentrándose en el placer que sentía en ese instante. Pero cuando los volvió abrir, vio que la persona con la que estaba era otra... la culpable de sus pensamientos en una semana, de sus sueños... era esa peli azul de cabello largo y mirada chocolatada, que lo observaba con deseo... sus mejillas coloradas, su boca entre abierta... Él se había detenido por un momento para mirarla. Se fue acercando a la chica y la beso con tanta intensidad, desesperación de sentirla, que comenzó a embestirla con lenta y certeras estocadas. Invadiendola hasta el fondo mientras la besaba con tantas ganas que cuando se corto por falta de oxígeno y aun con los ojos cerrados:

- Por... tu culpa... no he podido dormir... bien... por la última... vez que nos vimos-comentaba agitado, entre jadeos, mientras seguía Invadiendola hasta el fondo. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a la castaña que tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción por lo que acaba de oír.

- Yo también... te pensé y te soñé... mucho, amorcito.-mientras besaba el cuello del chico y acariciaba su torso sudado.

Bankotsu detuvo su acción al instante y su fiel "amigo"... se durmió. El ojiazul pensó en que debía de ser una pesadilla, que talvez estaba soñando... Pero no, se encontraba con esa mujer en la cama teniendo sexo... No era la persona que él se había imaginado... solo se había imaginado, su mente le estaba jugando una mal pasada... saco su miembro del interior de la joven, haciendo que está protestara.

- Qué te pasa Bankotsu! ... estaba a punto de correrme!

-Búscate a otro que te ayude con eso... a mí se me fueron las ganas- mientras sacaba de su closet ropa y toalla- vístete y largate. Tengo cosas que hacer- hablaba dirigiéndose al baño.

-No puedes dejarme así! ... Qué te pasa?!- grito molesta Kodachi.

-Pfh... puedo y si no te gusta, búscate a otro... yo muy fácil encuentro remplazo... después de todo, no eres la única con la que me acuesto... y lo sabes muy bien, Kodachi... Cuando salga del baño no quiero verte aquí. -dijo cuando entraba al lavado. Cerró la puerta con seguro, ya que la joven tenía la manía de meterse en la ducha con él... el mercenario no estaba de ánimos.

-"Qué mierda fue todo eso! ... Maldición! ... Akane si te llego a encontrar de nuevo, me encargaré de que termines lo que empezaste en "-Abría la llave de la ducha y oyó el portazo de la insatisfecha joven.

Dejaba que el agua recorriera su cuerpo, recordaba lo sucedido hace 5 días en el ascensor de la empresa "Cellcom"... esa impostora pelirroja, él estaba seguro de que se trataba de Akane- Es ella sino no se habría dado vuelta cuando la llame por su nombre... ¿ Pero por qué me beso? ... Sus pechos crecieron muy bien y su trasero esta mejor que nunca... Me encantó sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo... aunque parecía inexperta... y si es virgen? ... No, no lo creo o si?... Porqué carajo estoy pensando en esa mocosa y hablando solo! - sr término de bañar. Se puso un Jean celeste pálido, una chomba de manga corta roja con líneas finas negra vertical y zapatos de gamuza marrón oscuro.

Salió del apartamento. Hiba a encontrarse con sus hermanos y el socio de Jakotsu... Llegando a un bar privado, que su hermano Renkotsu había reservado solo para ellos, se dispuso a entrar al lugar. Esté era de un diseño vikingo. Donde se podía apreciar los cascos con los cuernos que estaban adheridos a la pared al igual que las hachas armaduras, botas de vino, etc. El citio estaba iluminado con velas y pasaban música de esa época.

En una mesa que no concordaba con el lugar, la cual, era de pool se encontraban: Ginkotsu, Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, Suikotsu y Renkotsu. Estaban jugando mientras tomaban unas cervezas. Bankotsu estaba contenido la risa de solo ver a enano hermano, Mukotsu, que estaba parado sobre un banquito, listo para golpear la bola que tenía en la mira. Pero el pobre se estiró demasiado, el banco se tambaleó y terminó en el suelo. Fue ahí cuando el ojiazul no aguanto más y estalló en carcajadas, logrando que su diminuto hermano se enojara.

- Ya deja de reírte pendejo!- grito Mukotsu poniéndose de pie todo colorado de la pena y de la ira.

- Ya, ya... tranquilo... hermano- haciendo le señas con las manos para que se calme... con una gran sonrisa de diversión.

- Valla, ya están peleando como siempre- dijo un joven elegante de cabello oscuro largo, atado en una coleta alta, sus ojos delineados en negro. Camisa rosada fucsia de raso, pantalón de vestir negro, zapatos negros brillosos y un saco su brazo derecho que completaba el traje.

- Jak! - feliz Bankotsu abrazando a su hermano-Si que te has vuelto toda una celebridad de la moda... no necesitas un asistente? Yo con mucho gusto me encargaría que las chicas lleven sus trajes de baño para la pasarela.

- Jajaja... hay hermano, tú si que no cambias... si te diera ese trabajo, mis chicas no llegarían nunca a la pasarela, tú te encargarías de quitarles mis diseños...- dijo Jakotsu divertido posando su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

-... Y esparcir su semilla por doquier-habló Kyokotsu.

- Bankotsu no deja muñeca sin culiar- dijo Ginkotsu.

- Oigan! ... yo me cuido cuando estoy con una mujer-contestó Bankotsu cruzándose de brazos-Además ellas me buscan a mi... ya que les soy irresistible y yo solo las utilizo y hacen lo que les ordeno- bufo el engreído.

- Yo que me acuerde... no todas hacen lo que quieres... mejor dicho hay una que te dijo "Gay", pervertido, no siguió tus ordenes y te golpeó en tus "hijos"- habló Mukotsu para luego largarse a reír acompañado de Kyokotsu y Ginkotsu.

- Es verdad, Akane!- grito Jakotsu-como la extraño- pensó en voz alta nostálgico.

- Akane hizo todo eso? - habló un joven muy apuesto y elegante de cabello negro largo hasta por los hombros, atado en una coleta baja. Ojos verdes esmeraldas, vestido con un traje azul marino, camisa negra, corbata y pañuelo rojo y zapatos negros de cuero.

-Hola Mousse...- habló Suikotsu, saludando al chico de abrazo. - Si, Akane hizo todo eso y lo ultimo fue porque el loco de mi hermano la beso a la fuerza.

- Pero ella correspondió-dijo en su defensa el ojiazul molesto- " si supieran lo del baño, lo del auto, aeropuerto y lo que ella me hizo en el ascensor... Dónde demonios estará ahora? "-pensó.

- Jak, has tenido noticias de tu amiga - Pregunto Renkotsu como si leyera la mente de su líder hermano.

- Ella me llama a veces o me manda mensajes por correo- entonces estas enterado que su hermana Kasumi y el doctor Tofu se va a casar en una semana.- el afeminado asintió - yo hable con Tofu ayer porque nos envío las invitaciones a su boda- dijo Suikotsu.

- A mi me llego la invitación hoy- dijo Mousse mostrando la tarjeta.

- Iras?- pregunto Jakotsu a su amigo.

- Por supuesto. Quiero ver a Akane... estoy seguro de que ella estará allí. Después de todo es la boda de su hermana mayor que es como una madre para ella- dijo el oji verde.

- Es verdad... yo también ire, también quiero verla... - hablaba Jak con los ojos brillosos, mirada de ilusión y emoción.

-Qué dicen ustedes quieren ir? -pregunto Suikotsu a los demás. Todos dijeron que sí- Qué dices tú, hermano después de todo eres el líder. - dijo mirando al ojiazul.

- Pfh... Me da igual. Si quieren ir vamos- contestó Bankotsu. Tomando el vaso de cerveza y comenzando a beberlo - " Por supuesto que voy a ir. Esa chiquilla y yo tenemos algo pendiente. "- pensaba.

_\\\\\_\\\\_\\\\_\\\\_

Al mismo tiempo en Nerima...

Tres chicas charlaban asuntos de trabajo en una cafetería, hasta que suena el celular de una de ellas.

-Hola? - contestó la joven.

- Akane... hija necesito que vengas a casa urgente-habló preocupado Soun del otro lado de la linea.

- Paso algo papá? - ya intranquila la peliazul.

- Ven y te enterarás- contestó el patriarca.

- Bien salgo para allá- y corto la llamada.

- Qué sucede Akane? - pregunto Kanae preocupada.

- Algo paso en mi casa... tengo que irme-levantándose de la mesa.

-Nosotras vamos contigo, amiga - dijo Yura tomando sus cosas, pagaron lo que consumieron y se dirigieron al auto y fueron al dojo.

Cuando llegaron allí oyeron el llanto de una mujer, la peliazul la identifico era...- Kasumi!- Con desesperación, miedo de que sus enemigos la hallan encontrado y hubiese hecho algo a su familia... subió las escaleras con cautela, siempre en alerta pero no presentía ningún peligro.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de su hermana Kasumi, la encuentro llorando desconsoladamente. Su padre y su hermana Nabiki la contenían.

- Qué pasó? - pregunto la menor, sus amigas estaban detrás de ella.

- Míralo tú misma hermana-dijo Nabiki apuntando el maniquí donde supuestamente debería estar el vestido de novia. Cuando se acercó vio lo que quedaba de este o mejor dicho, nada... estaba destrozado, cortado y manchado con un aerosol negro.

-Y por qué no se compra uno nuevo? - pregunto Yura.

-"Tanto quilombo por un vestido? "- pensó Kanae.

- Es que este no era un vestido cualquiera Yura. Este vestido era de mi madre, ella se casó con este. Mi hermana quería usarlo para sentirla como si estuviese allí presente, para ese día tan importante-contestó Akane-" Quién demonios hizo esto! "- pensó molesta.

- Ahora... que haré?... no... no tengo dinero... para comprarme un vestido nuevo...ya esta todo pagado... iglesia... salón... mozos... el pastel... todo!... Tendremos que suspender la boda-dijo Kasumi con dolor.

- Eso jamás! No le vas a dar el gusto a la basura que hizo esto!- habló Akane que se acercó a su hermana, se arrodilló y le quitó unas lágrimas de su rostro-Yo aún no te di tu regalo de bodas... asi que... te regalaré el vestido-regalandole una bella sonrisa.

- Pero la boda es en una semana Akane? -Dijo Kasumi pero fue interrumpida.

- Conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar-habló con confianza, poniéndose de pie y sacando su celular donde comenzó a marcar el número.

En Francia en el bar, los hermanos Shichinintai y Mousse, jugaban una partida de pool... al momento el celular de uno de ellos comenzó a sonar.

- Bueno? -contestó.

- Hola Jak! Cómo estás? -contestó Akane del otro lado de la linea.

- AKANE!-grito feliz Jakotsu llamando la atención de sus hermanos y de su amigo.

- Akane? -dijo Mousse.

- Amiga. Eres una bruja o te anduvo ardiendo la oreja o talvez presentiste que estábamos hablando de ti, por eso llamaste no? - habló divertido el afeminado.

- Quiénes hablaban de mi? - pregunto la chica... Jakotsu puso su celular en alta voz.

- Mis hermanos y Mousse-contestó su amigo.

- Hola Akane! - Saludaron algunos.

-Muchachos! - Akane vio que su padre se llevaba a Kasumi a la cocina- Papá dale un calmante- le dijo al patriarca, el cual, asintió y se llevó a la decaida joven.

- Sucede algo, Akane? - pregunto Jakotsu al oír lo último que dijo su amiga.

- Jak... necesito tu ayuda urgente... Crees poder venir a Japón, cuanto antes? - cuestionó la peliazul.

- Por qué amiga? Qué pasó? - pregunto Jakotsu.

- Es que el vestido de novia de mi hermana Kasumi... fue destrozado-dijo mientras se acercaba a lo que quedaba del vestido.

- Qué!? Cómo!?... Quién fue!?- cuestionó el afeminado.

- Mi hermana llegó de pagar el pastel y el salón para la fiesta, y cuando llegó a mi casa... se encontró con su vestido destruido... Este no era cualquier vestido Jak... perteneció a mi madre, tenía un gran valor sentimental para mi familia... Mi hermana lo había modificado un poco, por lo que había quedado espléndido. - comentó con pesar mientras levantaba algunos trozos de tela.

- No te preocupes, Akane. Saldré enseguida y mañana por la tarde estaré contigo. -Hablo decidido en ayudar a su amiga.

- Yo también iré-habló Mousse.

-Gracias chicos se l...- justo la peliazul se había llevado un trozo de tela a su nariz, olió un perfume que su hermana no utiliza. Ninguna de sus hermanas y menos ella- Este perfume...- dijo para si misma y para reafirmar sus sospechas, encuentra un caballero largo- ¡MALDITA ZORRA!- grito con furia soltando su celular y saliendo por la ventana de la habitación.

- Akane Qué pasa!?- Dijeron Yura y Kanae a la vez.

-Qué sucede? -Pregunto Nabiki que escuchó a su hermana maldecir furiosa.

-HOLA!... AKANE QUÉ PASA!?... AKANE!-se oyó la voz de Jakotsu preocupado en la línea. Yura levanta el celular del suelo.

-Hola?- dijo Yura.

- Tú no eres Akane... qué pasó con ella? ... soy Jakotsu, su amigo.

- Hola, soy Yura y soy amiga de Akane... La verdad es que ni yo se lo que pasó... Ella salió hecha una furia... no te dijo nada? - pregunto la joven.

- No... solo escuché: " Este perfume" y luego: " Maldita zorra"- dijo el afeminado.

- Eso quiere decir que fue a cazar a la tal Shampoo-habló con simpleza en sus palabras - Vamos Kanae quiero ver cuando Akane se enfrente a esa tipa! - dijo toda emocionada.

- Por supuesto que vamos a ir... yo tampoco me lo pierdo- habló mientras se iban en dirección donde había salido la peliazul.

- Oye no me cortes!... Por favor! Yo también quiero saber los pormenores de esa pelea! PLIS! - suplicó por celular el afeminado.

- Ok... no te preocupes-contestó la peli corta.

- Ohh... demonios desearía estar en estos momentos en Japón...-Se lamentaba Jak.

- Espero que Akane se halla hecho más fuerte, porque Shampoo siempre lo fue- Habló Mousse preocupado por la peliazul.

- No se que tan fuerte sea esa tal Shampoo, pero Akane se a entrenado muy duro. - contestó Yura.

- Bueno por quién apostamos? - pregunto divertido Bankotsu.

- Mmm...? Por como habló Mousse... yo le apuesto $100 dólares a la tal Shampoo-dijo Kyokotsu poniendo el dinero sobre la mesa de pool.

- Yo 200€ a la misma-dijo Ginkotsu y Mukotsu realizó la misma apuesta.

- Bueno yo le pongo 150 dólares a esa Shampoo también- dijo Renkotsu.

- Oigan! Están apostando encontra de Akane, por sino se dieron cuenta! - molesto Jakotsu con sus hermanos-yo le apuesto 100 dólares a mi amiga- sacando su billetera, mientras que Mousse se caía para atrás.

-Y tu hermano Bankotsu, por quien vas a apostar? -Pregunto Suikotsu.

- Apuesto 500 dólares que Akane gana la pelea-depositando el dinero en la mesa-"más te vale que ganes, Akane... si me haces ganar seré bueno con tigo cuando nos volvamos a ver"- pensó el ojiazul.

- Huuy... hermanito si que apuestas muy confiado- dijo divertido el afeminado... que fue ignorado por el morocho.

_\\\\_\\\\_\\\\_\\\\\_

-Muy cerca del dojo una castaña de ojos azules, 1,68 de altura, con un vestido azul marino de mangas corta por arriba de las rodillas... salía de un pequeño puesto de comida okonomiyaky llamado" Uchan" . La joven tenía una dificultad para cerrar la persiana de su negocio, ya que su vientre se lo impedía.

-MAMÁ! ... papá se va a enojar... recuerda que no quiere que levantes cosas pesadas porque eso le puede hacer daño a mi hermanita-habló un pequeño de 4 años de ojos verde oliva, cabello oscuro, traje amarillo estilo marinero el uniforme escolar. Completando el conjunto con una bonita que hacía juego con el uniforme y su mochila marrón en la espalda.

- Rei-La joven la joven abrazo y beso al pequeño que luego acarició la panza de su madre, donde estaba su hermanita no nata.

- Mamá cuídate, papá se va a enojar si no lo haces - dijo mirando a su madre.

-Esta bien...esperaremos a tu padre para que nos ayude a cerrar. - habló la joven sonriendole al pequeño.

- Chica espátula ser una inútil, gorda y fea... mujer embarazada-burlándose y riendo... Shampoo que apareció en su bicicleta de reparto.

- Shampoo. Qué haces aquí?! Cuestionó molesta la castaña, mientras se posicionaba delante del niño de manera protectora. Tomando del mango su gran espátula que cargaba en su espalda.

- Jajaja... Ukyo querer pelear con Shampoo? ... jajaja... aun estar molesta porque airen elegirme, envés de ti? -soltó burlona y con zizaña.

De que habla esa bruja mamá? -dijo el pequeño mirando de mala forma a la amazona.

- Nada hijo... no le hagas caso- contestó la castaña viendo de reojo a la china.

-Enseñar a mocoso a respetar! - habló molesta por como el pequeño se refirió a ella.

- No sabes que los niños siempre dicen la verdad? -dijo divertida Ukyo-Bruja!-soltó burlona.

La peli morada se enojo, por lo que se le fue encima a la castaña que vio las intenciones de Shampoo y desenvaino su espátula.

- UKYO!- grito un joven de cabello oscuro corto con una pañoleta en su frente. Ojos verdes. Remera amarilla y pantalon negro con zapatillas del mismo color... intervino justo a tiempo para posicionarse delante de la amazona.

- Ryoga!- dijo Ukyo.

- Papá! - grito el niño que muy valiente se colocó delante de su madre de manera protectora.

- No te atrevas a acercarte a mi familia! ... porque se me va a olvidar que eres una mujer- habló amenazante el joven, mientras empujaba a la colérica china.

-Yo no temer a idiota, debilucho, desorientado! -dándole por sorpresa una patada al cuello del chico, enviadolo a la pared de un negocio cercano.

- Papá! ... Bruja fea y mala! -le grito con enojo a la atacante de su padre, mientras se mantenía delante de su madre.

Ukyo abrazo a su hijo con un brazo, mientras que con la otra lanzó su espátula en un ataque, el cual, fue evadido por la amazona muy fácilmente, que luego se encargó en doblar el arma como si fuera un débil alambre. Dejando a la castaña totalmente desprotegida, por lo que Shampoo volvió al ataque...

_\\\\_\\\\_\\\\\_\\\\_

-Vi a Akane que salio de un restaurant de comida china- dijo Kanae que corría en dirección por donde había visto a la peliazul, a la cual, la volvió a perder de vista.

-Carajo! ... Akane se volvió a desaparecer...- decía Yura una con el celular pegado a su oreja, mientras corría a la par de su amiga.

En ese momento escucharon a un niño gritar, llamado a su padre e insultando a alguien... vieron a una joven embarazada con un niño en sus brazos protegiéndolo y a otra mujer lista para golpearlos.

- Mierda!...esa loca los va a matar! - habló Kanae que corría lo más que podía para evitar el ataque... pero estaban a una cuadra de distancia.

En un instante, un rodillazo impacto en la cabeza de la amazona, haciendo que está cayera a unos metros, chocandose contra un poste de luz.

Ukyo al no sentir el impacto, levantó la vista y se encontró con una joven que vestía unos zapatos negros altos, calza color uva larga bien adherida, a sus piernas y cola. Con una musculosa ajustada con tiras finas y cabello azul oscuro corto.

- Waw... viste eso mami? ... ella mando a volar a esa bruja de un solo golpe-decía el pequeño Rei mientras miraba a su madre y a su salvadora.

- UKYO! ... REI!... están bien? -pregunto preocupado Ryoga que llegaba junto a su familia.

-Estamos bien amor...gracias a ella-dijo Ukyo mirando a la joven que estaba delante de ellos de perfil, observando a la chinita que aun no se levantaba.

- Ukyo... Ryoga... están bien? - pregunto la peliazul. La joven pareja estaban sorprendidos de que esa chica supiese sus nombres... aunque algo en ella se les hacía conocida.

- Akane! ... por fin te alcanzamos, mujer! -habló Kanae que llegaba junto con Yura.

- A... A...Akane?... Akane Tendo? - preguntaron al unísono Ryoga y Ukyo, pasmados por la nueva imagen de la chica.

La peliazul hiba a hablar pero justo sintió peligro, por lo que su semblante cambio completamente a uno serio y fijo sus ojos hacia donde había enviado a Shampoo, la cual, tenía un semblante muy molesto, estaba furiosa. En su cien se podía ver un hilo de sangre. La joven china que de su ropa saco dos espadas Pachan... corrió con tanta ira que en sus ojo se podía apreciar las ganas de matar a la peliazul.

Shampoo atacó a Akane con intenciones de cortarla, pero la peliazul evadia cada ataque, sintiendo el roce de las espadas... Irritada de que su enemiga no tenga ni un rasguño, Shampoo comenzó a repartir patadas. Un rodillazo certero en la costilla derecha de Akane, logrado que esta pierda el equilibrio por un instante. Una de las espadas rozó su mejilla izquierda, haciendo que solo cortará un pequeño mechón de su azulado cabello.

- AKANE! - Ryoga tenía intenciones de ayudar a su amiga, pero fue detenido por Kanae.

- No te metas, por que saldrás lastimado... Akane estará bien-dijo con total confianza en las habilidades de su amiga.

- Akane, esquiva las espadas y las patadas... ls velocidad con la que la tal Shampoo ataca es sorprendente! Se pueden oír los golpes y el sonido del filo de las armas que rozan la cara y cuerpo de mi amiga! -Relataba Yura con el celular en mano, en tanto, que en el otro lado de la linea...

-¡VAMOS AKANE! MATA A ESA PERRA! - gritaba como loco Jakotsu, alentando a su amiga.

-¡VAMOS CHINITA LAMADA SHAMPOO, NO TE DEJES! - decía Kyokotsu.

-¡ MÁS TE VALE QUE GANES AKANE! - gritaba amenazante Bankotsu.

- Mousse, Suikotsu... aun estan a tiempo para que hagan sus apuestas-dijo Bankotsu divertido.

- No se...-pensaba Mousse -espero equivocarme... - le apuesto a Shampoo 2.000 euros. - dijo poniendo la apuesta sobre la mesa.

-Yo también creo que ganará esa mujer... le pongo 1.000 dólares-habló Suikotsu.

- Yo aumento mi apuesta a euros.- habló divertido Kyokotsu.

- VAMOS SHAMPOO PELEA! -decía Ginkotsu.

- AKANE TU PUEDES! ... DEJALA PELADA! -decía Jakotsu.

- REVUELQUENSEN EN EL BARRO EN ROPA INTERIOR! - gentileza de Bankotsu.

_\\\\_\\\\_\\\\_\\\\_

Akane y Shampoo llevan la pelea a un parque, donde se podía apreciar una gran fuente de agua en el centro del lugar, árboles, bancos para descansar y algunos puestos de comida y golosinas. El parque estaba lleno de gente, algunos vecinos, amigos... todos observaban el encuentro de las dos hermosas chicas.

Shampoo lanza una patada directa a la cabeza de Akane, la cual, esquiva tirándose para atrás, con ayuda de sus manos se impulsa dándole un punta de pie al mentón de la amazona, logrando que esta pierda las fuerzas en sus piernas. Cuando la peli morada alzó la vista para ver a su oponente, se sorprendió al no encontrarla...

- SHAMPOO CUIDADO DETRÁS DE TI! -la chiquita oyó esa voz varonil de su prometido, pero cuando poseso la información, ya era demasiado tarde. Sintió un tirón del cuello de su vestido negro, con flores doradas... y al segundo un fuerte choque contra el suelo de cara.

(Akane levantó del cuello del vestido w Shampoo, la levantó a una circunferencia de 180° grados, aventandola al suelo de frente con fuerza. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar ).

-¡Shampoo! -grito Ranma que fue en zocorro de su prometida. La ayudó a levantarse y vio que de la nariz de ella salía sangre, al igual que en su cabeza. Miró con molestia a la peliazul, a la cual, no se le veía los ojos ya que estos eran cubiertos por el abundante flequillo-¡Estás loca?!... porqué atacas a mi prometida?! ... si estas enojada por que te deje, entonces ya superalo!... yo no volveré contigo... déjame en paz... no te amo... Jamás lo hice entiende de una maldita vez! - le decía con gran repudio.

El ojiazul vio como Akane dibujaba una sonrisa sádica, seguida de carcajadas.

- Hay, Ranma Saotome, que IMBECIL ERES! - escupió con sincero desprecio-... Acaso crees que estoy peleando por ti? - con burla-... a mí me dejaste de importar hace ya un buen tiempo. -descargó con toda sinceridad.

- Entonces por qué están peleando? - cuestionó molesto el ojiazul por el tono que utilizó Akane en el.

-Airen! ... - decía Shampoo haciéndose la adolorida y llorando- loca violenta atacarme, por que tú elegirme- mientras se refugiaba en los brazos de Ranma.

- MENTIRA! ... esa bruja miente! ... - grito el pequeño Rei que se paró al lado de Akane, mientras apuntaba con el dedo índice a la amazona-... la loca es ella, porque llegó insultando a mi mamá y hasta golpeó a mi padre y quiso hacer lo mismo con mi mami y con migo! - decía indignado el niño. Luego tomó de la mano a la peliazul - Ella nos protegió a mi madre y a mi, de esa loca!

Shampoo estaba más rabiosa que antes, el pequeño la volvió a insultar y delante de su airen. Por lo que molesta se acercó al niño con intenciones de lastimarlo ... Akane se percató de las intenciones de la joven china; Tomó a Rei en brazos y cuando vio a Shampoo a centímetros, la golpeó en la boca del estomago, con la rodilla... se impulso con la otra pierna para dar un salto y regalarle otra patada al pecho de la peli morada enviadola con su prometido.

- Te encuentras bien?- Mirando de que el niño no estuviese herido. El pequeño asintió, aun asustado por lo sucedido, ya que él también se dio cuenta de las instalaciones de la amazona- ve con tus padres y no te preocupes, no voy a permitir que ella les haga daño a ti ni a tu familia- regalandole una bella sonrisa que puso colorado al infante, que asintió y salió corriendo al lado de sus papás.

-Qué mierda te pasa Akane?!-dijo fastidiado Ranma.

- A Shampoo le advertí que no se metiera con mi familia y amigos... pero creo que no le enseñaste bien el idioma a tu chica , Ranma-lo último lo dijo con burla-Asi que no te metas.

- De qué hablas?- cuestionó el ojiazul.

- Esa maldita gata-apuntando a la amazona que estaba detrás de Ranma-destrozó el vestido de novia de Kasumi, intento golpear a Ukyo que esta embarazada con su hijo en brazos... y lo acabas de ver, Ranma... quiso lastimar a un niño en tu cara! -dijo sería y molesta.

- Eso ser mentira! - grito tratando de defender lo indefendible. Pero antes de que dijiese algo más, fue interrumpida.

- Qué sucede Shampoo... No me digas que me tienes miedo y por eso te escondes detrás de Ranma-desafío Akane-...Piensas que no atacare porque esta Ranma en el medio-soltó con burla dibujando una media sonrisa; avanzó a gran velocidad hacia la pareja, empuñando uno de sus nudillos. Ranma y Shampoo saltaron en distintas direcciones... el puño de Akane impacto en el suelo, logrando que esté estallara. Roca, piedras y polvo por do quier dificultando la visión a la parejita.

Ranma esquivaba algunas rocas y otras las destruía, pero escuchó el grito de Shampoo, cuando el polvo se disipó, vio en el suelo a su prometida inconsciente, de su boca corría un hilo de sangre y su vestido estaba totalmente destrozado, mostrando la desnudez de la joven.

( La peli morada evadia las piedras y rosas... Divisó a su enemiga que estaba enfrenté... pero había algo que heló a la amazona... y eran los ojos fríos, amenazantes de la peliazul, la cual, comenzó a golpear:hombros, esternón, costillas, fémur, rótula, etc... Las manos de Akane se movían a una velocidad increíble. El vestido de Shampoo se iba despedazado en cada golpe. La amazona dio un grito de dolor. Akane le impacto un derechazo en la mandíbula, logrando que Shampoo cayera inconsistente).

- GANOOOO!, ¡GANOOOO! AKANE GANO LA PELEA! - grito Yura como loca con el celular en su oreja.

Del otro lado de la linea...

- SIII!... MI AMIGA GANO!-grito eufórico Jakotsu.

- GANEEE!...LES GANE LA APUESTA, BASTARDOS!- Vocifero Bankotsu con burla y alegría.

- Disculpa Banky... querrás decir ganamos, porque yo también aposté por Akane. - objeto Jak.

- Pero yo aposté más que tú- contestó el ojiazul cruzándose de brazos.

-Malditos suertudos de mierda - Vocifero Mukotsu.

- Ustedes apostaron en contra... jodansen por buludos- respondió Bankotsu todo engreído pero feliz por el dinero que había ganado.

- Yura dile a Akane que mañana llegó-habló el afeminado por celular.

- Llegamos querrás decir... yo también voy- corrigió Mousse.

- Ok, yo le digo... nos vemos... que tengan buen viaje! -dijo Yura y cortó la llamada.

Mousse recibe una llamada al segundo, pidiendo su presencia en la empresa por una reunión la cual, tenía programada, por lo que se tuvo que ir... pero antes le dijo a su amigo y socio que él lo alcanzaría luego en Japón, una vez que alla solucionado todos sus asuntos laborales.

Jakotsu se despidió de sus hermanos y salió del bar, para preparar todo para el viaje... mientras que los demás...

- Y nosotros cuando viajamos?-pregunto Ginkotsu.

-Nos iremos después del trabajo y del pago, claro-habló Bankotsu contando el dinero que había ganado-en cuatro o cinco días... que les parece?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se dispusieron a seguir jugando y a tomar unas cervezas.

_\\\\\\_\\\\\\\\_\\\\_

Mientras que en Japón...

Unos hombres firmaban, otros sacaban fotos, algunos sólo miraban y baboseaban viendo la desnudez de la inconsciente china de cabellos morados, que yacía en el suelo del parque.

- Qué rayos te pasa Akane! - protestó molesto Ranma al ver en el estado en el que estaba su prometida.

- Aun esta viva-contestó la peliazul, serena pero fría, mirando al ojiazul que estaba al lado de Shampoo, que la cubrió con su camisa roja china. Ranma volvió a mirar a su ex.

-Yo le advertí que no se metiera con mi familia... no fui muy clara o no quiso entender... debiste enseñarle mejor el idioma, Ranma-dijo con burla.

- Y tenías que dejarla desnuda delante de tanta gente?!-habló enojado.

- Ojo por ojo... y vestido por vestido. Con la diferencia que el vestido de mi hermana valía más... y no te quejes que fui muy condescendiente con tu amada-más seria a un metro de distancia del joven-agradece que la envío al hospital, por que en la próxima cagada que se mande... la envío directo al cementerio- Ranma estaba atónito, por lo que oía. En los ojos de la peliazul había pura verdad de lo que decía. - Asi que si no quieres quedar viudo o casarte con un cadáver... dile a tu chica que con mi familia y amigos, no se jode!- sentenció la peliazul que se dio la vuelta para irse.

- Tú no serías capaz de matar a nadie, Akane-habló Ranma creyendo en sus propias palabras, en lo que él "creía" como era la peliazul... Akane se dio la vuelta con una media sonrisa burlona plasmada en su rostro- Crees que aun sigo siendo como era hace 5 años? - agrandando su sonrisa y negando con la cabeza, para luego ponerse seria- ... Esa Akane murió... Ahora soy otra que por proteger a los que quiero, soy capaz de matar... y no voy a dudar en hacerlo- le volvió a dar la espalda de nuevo.

-No va a hacer ahora, pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar Akane-soltó decidido el ojiazul.

La peliazul se paró en seco, por sobre su hombro vio al chico y...- Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar-dijo tajante y seria.

- Tenemos que hablar de nosotros... pero lo hablaremos luego- y Ranma salió saltando por los techos con su prometida en brazos.

-"Este está en pedo o qué?... dijo: de nosotros? " -pensó Akane. No entendía que quería o qué estaba tratando, ahora su ex.

- Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Shampoo para que terminará así? -Pregunto Ukyo feliz por la paliza que se llevó la china.

- Es una técnica que aprendí... creó que es mejor que nos vallamos de aquí - dijo Akane viendo como los espectadores de la pelea la miraban.

Ya lejos de todos Akane, Kanae, Yura, Ukyo, Ryoga y el pequeño Rei, caminaban por las calles de Nerima, mientras charlaban. Akane le dijo a la pareja como fue que se había entrado de la tradición de Ranma.

- Yo me enteré cuando seguí a Ranma para entrenar y estar con el... lo encontré con Shampoo semi desnudos... yo al principio pensé o quise creer que ella lo estaba acosando, así que cuando la ataque, Ranma se interpuso y me dijo que no le interesaba como mujer... que con la única que quería estar era con Shampoo, con nadie más. - relataba Ukyo.

- Dos días después me encontré con Ukyo... aun no se como llegué allí... *cof, cof, desorientado, cof, cof*... la encontré llorando, deprimida y me contó todo-Dijo Ryoga tomado de la mano a su mujer-Tenía pensado entrar al torneo de artes marciales, para darle su merecido a ese imbecil... pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo nos fuimos enamorando... perdón Akane por no estar contigo cuando más me necesitabas. Se que estabas muy enamorada de Ranma...-decía el chico de la pañoleta pero fue interrumpido.

- Ryoga... no tienes que disculparte... yo no estuve sola en ese momento, estuve con un amigo, el cual, es como un hermano para mi, de hecho el vendrá pronto... va a confeccionar un nuevo vestido a Kasumi - decía feliz de saber que pronto volvería a ver a su gran amigo.

Después de un buen rato, Akane se despidió de la feliz familia y de sus amigas... para prepararse para la llegada de Jakotsu.

_\\\\_\\\\\_\\\\\_\\\\_

Mientras que en un consultorio... un ojiazul y una anciana, esperaban en la sala de espera a que el doctor salga con noticias, sobre del estado de la joven china... Después de una hora el galeno hizo acto de presencia.

- Cómo está mi nieta doctor? - pregunto la anciana.

- Shampoo presenta golpes en distintas partes del cuerpo... Tuvo suerte de que la persona que la atacó decidiera no matarla. - comentó seguro el galeno.

- Por qué lo dice doctor Tofu? - pregunto Ranma.

- Por que la persona que lo hizo, se nota que tiene un gran control de su fuerza... vengan... les voy a mostrar, así les explico bien- Tofu los llevo a la habitación donde dormía Shampoo, que estaba cubierta con una sabana blanca hasta por debajo de los hombros, donde se podía ver las marcas de unas manos en los hombros y en el esternón.

- Esas marcas...- dijo Ranma que fue interrumpido por el doctor.

- Son los golpes que les comente... Ranma, señora Cologne... ustedes como artes marcialistas, saben que los golpes con la palma de la mano, es más dañino que con la mano cerrada-ambos asistieron- Las contusiones que presenta Shampoo en el cuerpo, fueron hechas con minuciosidad con un control en sus manos, en su fuerza que cuando atacó a Shampoo, tocó los órganos pero no los daño... Tampoco daño ningún nervio o venas ni arterias... todo esta intacto, lo que si daño fueron los vasos sanguíneos que recorren el músculo, lo que le produjo desgarros en casi todo el cuerpo, por lo que le tuve que inyectar unos antibióticos para el dolor... me pregunto quien habrá sido- se preguntó el galeno mirando las marcas de su paciente.

-Akane-contestó el ojiazul, Tofu lo miro sorprendido- Akane golpeó así a Shampoo, porque ella quiso golpear a Ukyo y a su hijo... y porque destruyó el vestido de novia de... Kasumi-habló agachando la cabeza de la pena al igual que Cologne.

- Doctor reciba nuestras más sinceras disculpas en nombre de mi imprudente nieta... y nosotros nos encargaremos en los gastos del vestido-dijo la señora.

- Si quiere que nos llevamos a Shampoo de aquí, doctor... lo entenderemos-habló Ranma acercándose a su prometida.

- Eso no será necesario Ranma... ante todo soy un profesional de la medicina y sé separar las cosas personales de los laborales... aunque me molesta que se meta con mi esposa, por querer dañar a Akane... ya suficiente daño le hicieron para que se metan con la familia... Será mejor que no molesten a Akane... porque les costará la vida-habló tajante el galeno.

- Cree que ella sea capaz de matar? - pregunto intrigado Ranma al doctor que se disponía a salir de la habitación.

- Si, Ranma. Ella ya no es la misma de antes-contó sincero y salió de allí, dejando pensativo al ojiazul y a la anciana que veía a su nieta que dormía lo más tranquila.

_\\\\_\\\\_\\\\_\\\\_

Al día siguiente... pasada la cinco de la tarde... en el aeropuerto de Nerima, una peliazul con un Jean gastado, ajustado de color celeste y sin bolsillos atrás, haciendo resaltar su trasero... con unos zapatos azules y una blusa floreada amarilla con blanca de mangas corta... ella esperaba la llegada de su amigo.

Lo diviso que tenía una camisa salmón de bambula, pantalón blanco y mocasines negro.

-Jak!-dijo la peliazul corriendo a abrazar a su fiel amigo, el cual, soltó la valija que tenía en la mano y la estecho entre sus brazos con gusto.

- Akane!...amiga como te extrañe! -con los ojitos brillosos de la emoción.

-Yo también te extrañé Jak-Rompiendo el abrazo y mirándolo de pies a cabeza-Valla que gapo y elegante!... te ves muy bien! -habló sinceramente y esté tomó la mano de la peliazul y le hizo dar una vuelta para apreciar su cuerpo.

-Amiga... estas preciosa, hermosa! - dijo feliz el afeminado.

Ambos vieron como toda la gente del aeropuerto los miraban por lo que salieron de allí a las risas y fueron directo al dojo, para empezar a confeccionar el vestido para la boda, la cual, prometía ser muuuy emocionante y...


	12. Chapter 12: El hijo

**Holaaaaaa! Espero que estén bien y aunque es tarde, les deseo un 2015 bendecido. Que sus metas sean alcanzadas con gran éxito. **

**Antes quería decirles que resubi el capítulo 9 que se me desbarató. Pido disculpas por eso. Tendré más cuidado la próxima **

**Los personajes de Ranma e Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es creación de mi cabeza loca.**

**Capítulo 12 : El hijo.**

El sol estaba en lo alto. Resplandeciente, como siempre suele estar marcando las 2 de la tarde. Los negocios en Nerima seguían abiertos. Los chicos aún en la escuela... y en el dojo Tendo, en el cuarto de la menor de la casa, se encontraban dos cuerpos entrelazados con sus piernas y abrazados cómodamente completamente desnudos.

Ambos dormían profundamente. Él con una mano posando en la cintura de la pequeña peliazul... Ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en el fuerte pecho del mercenario, como si aquello fuese más cómodo que una almohada.

Bankotsu comenzaba a despertar, sintiendo un leve pero cálido peso sobre su cuerpo. Al abrir sus orbes azules, vio a la menuda peliazul que dormía plácidamente. Con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios un poco inflamados y colorados. El mercenario la veía hermosa en todos los sentidos.

- "El idiota de tu ex es un ciego"- pensaba mientras contemplaba a la durmiente chica-" Se ve preciosa"- estaba a punto de acariciarla pero se detuvo en seco- " NO!...Qué estoy haciendo?!... yo no voy a caer como antes... eso Jamás!... esto fue solo sexo... un buen momento, solo eso... Ninguna mujer me va a domar, eso nunca!"- Pensaba decidido, como todo mujeriego que era... un don Juan herido. Resentido con todas las mujeres del mundo.

Comenzó a levantarse de la cama sin despertar a la joven. Recogió toda su ropa que estaba regada por toda la habitación y empezó a vestirse, para luego salir de allí como si fuera un ladrón que no quiere ser detectado.

Se fue a su ó la decisión de que lo mejor era irse de esa casa, porque recordó que cuando penetró a la peliazul, sintió que había roto algo, por lo que no le dio importancia en su momento. Pero cuando se había levantado de la cama, vio sangre en la sábana. Fue cuando había caído en cuenta que ella era virgen. - por qué no me lo dijo?... Y si ella esta enamorada de mi?- pensaba en voz alta.

Él no era un hombre de compromisos... por lo que no se iba a casar con Akane, ni con nadie. Era... No! Se sentía como un gavilán. Podía volar libre y acostarse con quien él quiera. Sin rendir cuentas a nadie. Empezó a guardar sus cosas en un bolso.

-Ah no! ... eso si que no... a mi nadie me va a casar... no pienso ser pelele de nadie!- bosiferaba.- Ninguna mujer me va a cortar las alas, nací libre y muero libre!- soltó creyendo en lo que decía. Sin intención alguna de cambiar de pensamiento y mucho menos de vida.

En el cuarto de la peliazul. Ella comenzaba a despertarse. Aun con los ojos cerrados, con su mano buscaba algo o mejor dicho a alguien, pero no lo encontró. Al abrir los ojos, se halló sola en la cama y desnuda. Recuerdo lo sucedido horas atrás. miraba el techo muy pensativa, asimilando lo sucedido.

-Perdí mi virginidad... Ya no soy virgen!- dijo feliz con una gran sonrisa. Quería deshacerse de eso y lo consiguió. Pero no se sintió muy bien cuando despertó sola en la cama y no sabia porqué. Sentía una gran soledad y no entendía por qué?- A donde se habrá ido Bankotsu?- Recordando al ojiazul y olvidándose de ese vacío que sentía.

Al sentarse en la cama un gran dolor invadió en su entrepierna. Intentó pararse por suerte se sostuvo del escritorio que estaba al lado, estuvo a punto de irse al suelo porque sus piernas le habían fallado.

-Para que no me duela...-comentó sarcástica- con semejante cosa que me metió...- decía adolorida, tratando de caminar- pero eso estuvo mejor de lo que había imaginado... auch...- con dolor pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. Recogiendo su ropa que estaba por toda la habitación.

Tomó un vestido negro con lunares blancos de mangas cortas. Se puso una bata blanca, tomó una toalla y salió de su cuarto. En el pasillo cuando se dirigía al baño para darse una ducha, ve a Bankotsu con bolso en mano que se diría a las escaleras con rostro muy serio.

-Hulles?...- dijo Akane divertida. Haciendo que el ojiazul parara su andar y volteara a mirarla.

-Ya me siento bien... por eso me voy- habló tajante. Frío.

-OK... vete por la sombrita.- contestando con el mismo tono. Porque en la forma en que le habló la molesto... pero no le dio el gusto de demostrárselo. -"Claro consiguió lo que quiso y ahora se va... éste es igual que el resto, mujeriego imbécil."- pensaba la peliazul dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño.

-Akane... quiero dejarte en claro que lo que pasó entre nosotros... fue algo del momento... yo no estoy enam...- decía él queriendo dejar las cosas en claro.

-Bankotsu... eso ya lo sé. No tienes que aclararme nada... yo tampoco estoy enamorada de tí... - interrumpiendolo y con voz seria-Así que tranquilo que no te voy a pedir que seas mi novio, ni mucho menos que te cases con migo. - soltó con sarcasmo- Lo que pasó entre nosotros... pasó y ya!... se que te gusta ser libre, porque te encanta ser un don Juan. Hacer lo que te venga en gana... y puedes seguir teniendo tu vida libertina, que a mí no me interesa tener una relación... eso solo es un estorbo- lo último lo dijo más por ella misma, pensando en su enemigo que cada vez lo sentía más cerca.

-Pero esta fue tu primera vez o me lo vas a negar?- habló con serteza... algo de lo que ella había dicho lo molestaba. Pero ella solo dijo la verdad. Él, Bankotsu Sichinintai, nunca renunciaría por ninguna mujer su tan amada libertad-"Por qué se acostó con migo?"- se preguntaba por dentro...el motivo por el que quería irse era porque pensaba que Akane, sentía algo por él y que por eso le entregó su virginidad.-"Después de todo soy irresistible para cualquier mujer"- (cof, cof, engreído, cof,cof).

-Si. Esta fue mi primera vez... y eso qué?- habló relajada. Sin darle importancia a lo que había perdido.

-Tengo entendido que las mujeres valoran mucho su primera vez...Tú no me dijiste nada de que lo eras y si me elegiste a mí es por algo.-soltó con confianza. Creyendo en sus sospechas de los sentimientos de ella para con él.

-Yo dejé de ser ese tipo de mujer estúpida cuando Ranma se cagó en mis sentimientos por él... La Akane de antes pensaba y sentía así, como una más del montón... A mí no me vuelven a lastimar. A humillar... si te elegí fue porque eres un mujeriego que le encanta ponerla sin ningún compromiso de por medio y por que se dio en el momento.- contestó con total sinceridad y simpleza en sus palabras mientras lo miraba a la cara.

-Me utilizaste?... No pudiste encontrar a otro, para que te ayudará con el "temita"?- preguntó molesto al sentirse usado por la peliazul.

-Bankotsu... He tenido oportunidades de estar con muchos hombres, pero cuando estábamos a punto de hacerlo los muy imbéciles abrieron la bocota diciéndome que me amaban... que querían que fuese su mujer...que me casara con ellos... y otras cuantas cursis babosadas. Eso me enfrió... y tú no te hagas la víctima, Bankotsu... porque tú también me utilizaste...- el ojiazul levantó una ceja en respuesta a la acusación- no te hagas el desentendido... estabas más caliente que una pava y tenías que quitarte la calentura que llevabas a cuesta, por eso viniste a mi cuarto a buscarme... ambos nos utilizamos. Tómalo como un trueque... yo te quite la calentura y tú me desvirgaste, y ya! - encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mucha importancia al asunto-... O es que para ti fue algo más que sexo?- preguntó viendo la cara de molestia que tenía el mercenario.

-Por supuesto que no!... solo fue casi sexo. Porque a eso no se le puede llamar sexo-soltó con burla, hiriente. En su interior se sentía molesto por cosas que la joven dijo. Se molestaba porque no entendía el porqué de ese sentimiento y tampoco estaba interesado en saberlo.

-Pues claro!... qué esperabas una profesional en cojer?- contestó tranquila aunque muy en el fondo, con ganas de patear el culo bonito del ojiazul.- Soy inexperta en esta materia... por ahora... me encargaré de aprender.- con rostro de picardia. - si creíste que sentía algo como si estuviese enamorada de ti, quédate tranquilo que eso no va a suceder, porque yo ya no creo en ese tipo de amor... - acercándose a Bankotsu- bueno viejo, pues que te vaya bien y me cierras la puerta cuando salgas... adiós! -le palmo el pecho y con toda serenidad se dirigió al baño dejando en el pasillo a un desconcertado Bankotsu.

Mientras iba bajando por las escaleras , el mercenario comenzaba a maldecir y a remerar a la peliazul.

- Tómalo como un trueque, yo te quite la calentura y tu me desvirgaste. Ay si tratando de imitar la voz de Akane. - Maldita mocosa insolente!... lo bueno es que tiene un muy buen cuerpo... aaasssh!- parándose en seco justo enfrente de la puerta y soltando su bolso que cayó al suelo- No me pienso ir... quien se cree que es esa chiquilla para usarme!-decía enojado. Porque el que él utilizará a las mujeres eso no quería decir que ellas hicieran lo mismo con él... se había jurado no volver a enamorarse para que ninguna hembra lo usara como un maldito muñeco. Él es un mercenario con la sangre fría, el amor había sido arrancado de su diccionario y de su vida- Esa pendeja... esta muy equivocada si piensa que esto se va a quedar así... la voy a utilizar hasta que me arte de ella! - sentenció decidido. Tomó su bolso y comenzó a subir las escaleras, dejó sus cosas en el cuarto donde dormía. Buscó a la peliazul en su habitación pero no la encontro. Recordó que cuando la vio ésta se dirigía al baño... para allí se fue entró de una como perro por su casa y observó la escena que tenía enfrente. Escena que calmó sus fieras sin darse cuenta de ello, que su amenaza, enojo, molestia... se fueron por un tubo.

Akane entró al baño molesta con el ojiazul por lo idiota que era.

-¿Quién entiende a los hombres?... Después dicen que no entienden a las mujeres... y a ellos quien carajos los comprende?! ... ¿No se si se enojó porque le dije que no quería nada serio o porque me acosté con él para dejar de ser casta?... Bueno, tal vez me equivoqué en decirle tan directamente, pero él se estaba haciendo la película de que yo estaba enamorada de él... ¿sino por qué se iría tan pronto?- Suspirando mientras abría la llave de agua caliente para que llenara la amplia tina de forma rectangular, de medio metro de alto por dos de largo. De azulejos color pastel claro. Estaba conectado a un equipo que hacía parecer la tina en un jacuzzi.- Tan bien que lo habíamos pasado... pero no! tenía que meter la pata. - Volvió a suspirar con pesar. Observó la corriente de agua que llenaba la bañadera. -"¿ Por qué sentí ese vacío en mi pecho cuando me encontré sola en la cama?" - movió su cabeza en forma negativa, tratando de borrar algo que no quería saber.- No Akane! No pienses en cosas que solo trae sufrimiento y muchos problemas.

La peli-azul empezó a quitarse la bata blanca. La tela se deslizaba por sus suaves hombros, pasando por sus brazos y espalda. Rozando su cintura. Acariciando su redondo y perfecto trasero. Siguiendo por sus torneadas piernas, para luego terminar en el suelo. Dejando a un ojiazul helado, que siguió con la mirada cada recorrido que la prenda hacia.

Akane pérdida en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que tenía un espectador, se sumergió en la cálida tina que aún seguía llenándose. Dejó que el agua caliente relajara su cuerpo y ayudara a calmar sus dolores. Al sentir ese malestar, sumergió todo el cuerpo, conteniendo el aire y quedando boca arriba, cerrado los ojos. Recuerdando el momento vivido horas atrás con Bankotsu.

Jamás se imaginó que tener sexo era uno de los placeres más maravilloso que había sentido. Se había olvidado de todo y de todos, solo estaban ellos entregándose mutuamente. Yura y Kanae le habían dicho que el sexo hacia sentir a uno libre. Llenando de diversas sensaciones maravillosas. Siempre y cuando no sea forzado. Ambas habían sido obligadas cuando estuvieron capturadas, pero luego de que Akane las rescatara, volvieron a vivir y eran ellas que elegían con quien estar, olvidándose de todo lo malo para sentirse aunque sea un poco queridas.

Al igual que sus amigas una vez que pasó por el paraíso del sexo, despertó sola. Sentía un gran hueco en su pecho y no era para menos, había fornicado sin amor... perdió su virginidad con alguien que no amaba... Pero de algo estaba más que segura y totalmente tranquila, era que no se arrepentía de nada.

Haberlo hecho con Bankotsu a pesar de todo fue una experiencia deliciosa. Recordaba aquel momento en que él acariciaba su cuerpo, besaba su boca, cuello, sus pechos... Dios! Ese hombre es engreído, un imbécil y todo lo demás, pero de que besa como nunca nadie la habían besado... esos besos eran adictivos, su lengua juguetona y pícara que recorre donde quiere sin pedir permiso.

Salió a la superficie sintiendo la falta de oxígeno. Por instinto y poniéndose de pie, se llevó sus manos al rostro, subiendo hasta el pelo, tirandolo hacia atrás; Se acercó al grifo para cerrarla y tomó los productos de aseo. Sintió la mirada enardecida en su izquierda. Dirigió sus ojos marrones en esa dirección y se topó con esos orbes azules que por un instante sintió perderse en ellos... Volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que Bankotsu estaba desnudo y con su amigo despierto.

Akane pasó saliva, quedando en una pose muy sexy. Con sus manos en su cabello logrando que el levantamiento de sus brazos alzara sus pechos.

Bankotsu había seguido con la mirada cada movimiento que la peliazul había hecho en el momento en que entró al baño. Sentia su entrepierna apretada contra la tela del pantalón deportivo... cuando la vio sumergirse en el agua no lo pensó dos veces, mandó a la mierda, por ahora, lo sucedido minutos antes. Empezó a desvestirse; los tenis blancos, medias, su musculosa roja y su pantalón deportivo negro, junto con su boxer azul marino. Dejando todo a un costado y mostrando por entero su masculinidad creciente.

Ambos se miraron fijo, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido... pero la que rompió el silencio fue Akane:

-¿Qué haces aquí? ... ¿No era que te ibas? - preguntó lo más serena que pudo pero sus mejillas la traicionaron, mostrando un leve sonrojo, algo que el mercenario no ignoró. Él empezó a acercarse sin quitar su mirada en la joven.

-Quiero darme un baño- contestó encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿... Y por qué no esperas a que yo salga? - cuestionó con una ceja levantada y posando sus manos en la cintura en forma de jarra, y alzando el rostro mirando con aire de desafío al ojiazul que ya lo tenía enfrente suyo.

-Porque las mujeres tardan mucho tiempo en bañarse... y porque... me encanta ser ecológico- mostrando su blanca dentadura en una sonrisa socarrona. Observando que la pequeña peliazul elevaba sus cejas por lo último que dijo.

-¿Tú un ecológico?- dijo Akane, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, ya que captaba por donde iba el loco mercenario.

-Si, lo soy... y como hay que cuidar el planeta... hay que ahorrar agua... y que mejor si nos bañamos juntos... puedo enjabonar tu espalda y tú la mía... todo el cuerpo... una vez te lo ofrecí y lo rechazaste. Ahora te lo vuelvo a proponer... ¿Qué dices? - comentó mientras inclinaba su cuerpo para estar más cerca de ella por la diferencia de estatura. Llevó sus brazos a la cintura de la peliazul. Sus ojos azules capturaban los chocolatados de ella.

-Me agrada la propuesta- Akane rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del mercenario. Éste se inclinó para atrapar sus labios en un fogoso e intenso beso. Aunque Bankotsu no quería admitir muy en el fondo esos labios y la forma de besar que la joven tenía le encantaba. Cuando ella entre besos mordida muy delicadamente su boca, como si estuviera saboreando algo sumamente delicioso y adictivo.

Bankotsu deslizó sus manos hasta la cola de ella. Acariciando. Apretando. Sintiendo la suavidad de su piel. La levantó como si nada e hizo que ella en volviera su cintura con sus piernas.

La necesidad crecía entre ambos. Akane no sabía si estaba tan mojada por el agua o por sentirlo a él tan grueso, creciente y caliente contra su intimidad. El mercenario caminó unos pocos pasos y se sentó en la gran bañera, en una esquina, sin dejar de besar esos labios jugetones y dulces, mientras que el agua tibia rodeaba ambos cuerpos.

Akane estaba fascinada por los besos de Bankotsu. Sentia sus grandes y fuertes manos por su espalda que descendían y ascendían... el beso había sido cortado por la falta de aire... El ojiazul no desaprovechaba ningún segundo por lo que recorrió su cuello, dejando un camino de besos húmedos y lámidas hasta llegar hasta sus perfectos pechos.

La peliazul sentía la humeda lengua del mercenario que jugaba con su pezón para luego atraparlo con la boca. Soltaba y chupaba haciendo lo mismo con el otro. Akane arqueo su espalda para que él tuviese mejor acceso a sus pechos. Ella llevó sus manos al cabello de el ojiazul. Recorrió la suavidad del pelo atrayendo la trenza donde la desarmó entre jadeos. Su intimidad pedía a gritos atención gracias a los roces que tenía con el duro pene del mercenario.

-Ban... Bankotsu...-Llamándolo con deseo marcado en su voz. Cuando el nombrado alzó la vista, notó la necesidad de la joven plasmado en sus ojos y rostro.

No se negó ya que él estaba que explotaba de las ganas de sentir de nuevo esa estrechez rodearlo. Sentir su verga apretada. Sentirla estremecerse entre sus brazos.

Con una mano rodeando la cintura de ella la levantó, con la otra mano tomó su miembro y de a poco comenzó a penetrar la húmeda y caliente entrada de la joven; Cuando Akane sintió la gruesa punta del pene invadiendo su intimidad, cerró los ojos, apretó sus manos que estaban en los hombros de Bankotsu clavandole las uñas, soltando un grito de placer. No sentía tanto dolor como antes, esta vez sentía la penetración más excitante. Sintiéndolo grueso y duro, poco a poco. Notando como la boca del ojiazul atrapaba uno de sus pechos; La sensación. El deseo crecía cada vez más. Mordió su labio para contener un gemido que así y todo se hizo oír; Una melodía erótica para los oídos de Bankotsu que se adentraba por esa pequeña y apretada entrada de la joven que cada vez lo calentaba a más no poder. Quería hundirse de una sola embestida y saciar su apetito sexual, pero debía contenerse ya que presentía que la joven aún estaba adolorida por lo de antes.

Como si Akane le estuviese leyendo los pensamientos o porque a lo mejor sentía la misma necesidad, ella presionó las piernas que estaban aferradas a la cintura del mercenario y con un movimiento de cadera, logrando que Bankotsu entrase por completo en ella y escucharlo a él quejarse roncamente, el cual, fue callado por los labios de ella. Un beso que Akane saboreo no solo con sus labios, su dientes mordían muy suaves los labios del mercenario y su lengua recorría su cabidad bucal, atrapandolo en ese intenso y fogoso beso. Akane posicionó sus rodillas a los costados del cuerpo de Bankotsu y como si estuviese montada sobre un gran semental, empezó a cabalgar con la ayuda de sus piernas. Sintiendo esa larga y gruesa verga entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, con estocadas lentas al principio y aumentando un poco el ritmo, oyendo los gemidos entre cortados del ojiazul. Él oía los de ella en cada movimiento.

Esos tortuosos movimientos lo estaban enloqueciendo. Sentía la piel arder, ya no sabia si era por el placer o por el agua que la sentía hervida.

La peliazul tanteo con su mano el suelo de la bañadera, logrando quitar el tapón. El agua comenzó a disminuir hasta que solo estaban ellos entregándose, saciando sus necesidades carnales.

-Bru... agh... bruja...- soltó Bankotsu entre jadeos, con voz ronca, sintiendo como ella se movía más rápido. Sintiendo el roce de los pechos, pezónes, los cuales subían y bajaban contra su torso, notando como la peliazul llegaba hasta el fondo de sus estocadas.

La chica Tendo sonrió pícara y divertida sin dejar de moverse. Mirando al mercenario a los ojos- Eres... muy... predecible...- bajando el ritmo. Sintiendo que sus piernas se estaban cansando... Las manos de Bankotsu apretaban su cola muy fuerte.

-Más... Akane... más rápido...- pedía quejoso con pura necesidad.

Ella se aferró a él en un abrazo y como si estuviera en un carrera, sus movimientos fueron rápidos y profundos. Sintiéndolo tan adentro suyo. Oyendose gemir de extasis entre el cuello del mercenario que también se dejó escuchar; Él percibió un líquido recorrer por su pene y sintió la succión del mismo, por la intimidad de ella. Akane sentía que veía estrella, ya no podía más, su corazón y respiración estaban acelerados. Apoyo la cabeza en el hombro y descanso su frente en el cuello del ojiazul.

Sintió que él salió de su cuerpo y que la agarró de la cintura con un brazo, la puso de pie para luego dejarla de espalda, la inclinó hacia adelante, con sus manos apoyando el borde de la bañadera para que se sostuviera.

Bankotsu tomó sus finas caderas entre sus grandes manos y se detuvo un momento, maravillandose ante la perfección del cuerpo femenino, del cuerpo de Akane; sus nalgas eran bien redonditas y firmes con unos músculos bien redondeados y seductores.

-Eres muy hermosa, Akane- La embistió prolongando el momento de la entrada, observando su piel satinada para encontrarse con la dura extensión de su cuerpo.

-Aaaah... Bankotsu!- Akane empujó hacia atrás contra él en un acto de gran excitación, su cuerpo era blando y sumiso, húmedo y acogedor.

El se adentró en la apretada, caliente y aterciopelada cavidad perfectamente diseñada para su cuerpo. Sentirla era puro extasis, una experiencia que jamás había sentido antes, con ninguna mujer.

Bankotsu la empujó fuerte y profundo con el deseo de oir sus suaves gemidos. Le enloquecía esos pequeños sonidos que emitía su garganta y el modo en que su cuerpo empujaba hacia atrás para fusionarse con el suyo.

La pequeña ventana del baño estaba empañada por el vapor que ambos cuerpo desprendían. Se oían los choques de la pelvis de Bankotsu embistiendo el trasero sonrosado de Akane. Ambos estaban perdidos en la lujuria; Bankotsu notaba cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo tensos y a punto, a la espera, a la espera del momento perfecto. Mientras Akane no cesaba de succionarle con los músculos internos, arrebatandole su simiente en uno de sus múltiples empellones fuertes y serteros.

El placer de Akane sintonizó con el ritmo del mercenario, estremecimiento con estremecimiento. Él tuvo que aguantarla para que no se desplomara durante el momento de trance, hasta que al final ambos cayeron junto en la tina. Bañados en sudor, sus cuerpos estaban pesados por el desgaste físico, sus piernas y brazos pesaban como plomo. Pero de algo no se daba cuenta ninguno, ambos estaban abrazados; Ella descansaba en el pecho de él, con su mano tocandolo, acariciando el torso bien definido. Bankotsu posaba una mano en el trasero de Akane y la otra atrapaba uno de sus suaves pechos.

Se quedaron así por un rato y en silencio donde solo oían sus respiraciones aceleradas. Luego la peliazul trató de pararse, pero sus piernas aún no recuperaban la movilidad y el dolor vaginal volvió.

-"Espero no volverme una ninfómana"- pensaba divertida. Conteniendo el dolor se puso de pie y obligó a sus piernas a que se movieran.

-No deberías exigirte tanto, descansa- habló con picardía y diversión, mientras le pellizcaba uno de sus glúteos.

-¡Oye! - protestó- Si me quedo un minuto más, vas a querer hacerlo de nuevo... y los demás deben de estar por llegar- hablaba mientras se acercaba a la regadera, liberando el agua fría, refrescando su cuerpo. El mercenario no apartaba la mirada de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Bankotsu se puso de pie y se acercó a la peliazul que se encontraba de espalda. La abrazó recorriendo sus manos en el cuerpo de la joven.

- Esto es peligroso mercenario... si sigues con esto no saldremos de aquí y yo tengo que volver a recuperar mi fuerza. - Dijo sería pero por dentro divertida, mientras se daba la vuelta para verlo y toparse con esos hermosos zafiros relucientes, que eran acompañados de una sonrisa socarrona, típico de Bankotsu.

-¿Por qué...tienes miedo de caer de nuevo en la tentación?- mientras que con una de sus manos pellizcaba muy suave uno de los pezones y con la otra presionaba uno de sus glúteos. La piel se le erizó a la joven.

-" Esto debe ser una broma! ... apenas puedo mantenerme en pie y éste quiere más?!"- pensaba tratando de recuperar la compostura- Escúchame sexopata desquiciado-poniendo una mano en el pecho de Bankotsu y mirándolo muy fijamente. Pero al ojiazul le pareció muy divertido como ella lo llamó. Ninguna mujer lo había llamado así, hasta ahora.- Tengo muchas cosas que debo hacer, así que es mejor que salgas del baño.

-No quiero-contestó con total sinceridad provocativa. Tocando la suave y lisa espalda de la joven.

-N... no... mmnnh...- trató de protestar pero un quejido salió de sus labios, cuando sintió la boca de Bankotsu que jugaba con su oreja, en especial con su lóbulo.- ¡No!... bas... basta! - dijo separándose del mercenario, pero éste se encontraba divertido al verla colorada y tartamudeando.- ¡Bañate solo! - salió casi a las corridas con el corazón en la boca, se colocó la bata, tomó su ropa y salió huyendo del baño. Dejando a un Bankotsu muy jocoso.

-Así que tiene un punto débil...esto va a ser muy divertido y placentero- mirando a su fiel amigo, que gracias al gemido que soltó Akane logró despertarlo- vuelve a dormir campeón... sera la próxima... me encargaré de que sea muy pronto- dejando que el agua refrescará su cuerpo y en especial a su compañero de guerra.

Los Angeles, Estados Unidos.

En un edificio cubierto de vidrio de 30 pisos, en la última planta se encontraba el vicepresidente de la Corporación Medicinal Takeda. Una de la más prestigiosa compañía en importar y exportar medicamentos avanzados en todo el mundo.

La oficina era muy inusual por su decoración, ya que, el vicepresidente había ordenado que decoraran tal y como se encontraba ahora; las paredes pintadas de un tono gris oscuro. Los muebles: biblioteca, escritorio, mesa ratonera, sillones y asientos de escritorio eran de color negro, al igual que el Led Tv de 55" que estaba adherido a la pared y un mini bar del mismo tono.

Las ventanas amplias que mostraban la gran vista de Los Angeles, eran cubiertas por unas cortinas de color rojo oscuro, las cuales, llegaban hasta el suelo impidiendo que los rayos del sol entrasen a la oficina. La única luz del lugar era una lámpara que se encontraba sobre el escritorio donde se podía distinguir la foto de una hermosa mujer de unos 24 años. Con una sonrisa radiante de cabello platinado, ojos color lila y piel blanca, con un pequeño lunar entre el pómulo y el ojo derecho.

Otro porta retrato mostraba la imagen de unos recién casados, ambos mostraban una sonrisa que describía como si no estuviesen felices por casarse con la persona amada. Era más bien una felicidad de haber conseguido algo que que querían; Ella con un vestido corte sirena semitransparente, resaltando su figura y centrando la atención en su voluptuoso busto. Posando ante la cámara como si fuese una celebridad. Mostrando sus ojos rojos y con una enorme sonrisa aferrada del brazo de su esposo; en cuanto al novio, parecía darle poca importancia a su flamante esposa, su sonrisa era más bien como si se hubiese sacado la lotería...

Un golpe a la puerta llamó la atención del vicepresidente, éste dio la orden de que pasara.

Quien entró a la oficina era un hombre de cabello largo, negro y ondulado. Ojos color rojo. Rostro atractivo. Vestía un traje gris claro, camisa blanca, corbata gris y zapatos negros.

-Pareces un murciélago en esta oscuridad- comentó el recién llegado, prendiendo las luces de la oficina.

-¿Que rayos quieres, Naraku? - preguntó el dueño de la oficina. La voz provenía del baño.

- Tengo noticias y bien picantes... Cuñado, no es por nada... pero mi queridisima hermanita...- Lo último lo dijo con sarcasmo - te quiere poner los cuernos... otra vez- dijo divertido molestando a su cuñado, pero sincero.

-De Kagura no me sorprende, por mi que se largue y que no regrese más... ¿Esa era la noticia que me tenías? - Salió a la luz un joven de unos 27 años. Cabello pateado corto, ojos color lila, piel blanca. Vestía un traje negro, camisa y corbata del mismo color, al igual que sus zapatos. Un joven apuesto con un lunar entre el ojo y el pómulo derecho.

- ¿Ya no te importa si la trola de Kagura te mete o no los cuernos? - Habló Naraku acercándose al minibar tomando dos vasos y una botella de Ron.

- No me casé con tu hermana porque estuviese perdidamente enamorado de ella... Tú sabes muy bien porque lo hice... gracias a ese matrimonio tengo esto- señalando con sus brazos la oficina-...y una mansión propia... lo malo es que Kagura es una derrochadora de dinero... me hubieses presentado una que no gaste tanto- decía mientras se sentaba en el sillón que formaba una L y recibiendo un vaso de ron que lo bajó de un trago.

-No había otra espécimen... ésta estaba a mano y cuando le dije que eras rico los ojos se le hicieron signos de dólares. - hablaba muy divertido.-Además conseguiste que tu padre te diera esta compañía- mirando a su amigo, cuñado y jefe.

- Sabes que yo no me conformo con esto... También quiero lo otro... y solo lo heredare cuando el desgraciado se muera de una maldita vez. - lo decía con mucha simpleza en sus palabras y con un rostro siniestro que no incómodo en nada a su acostumbrado amigo.

-De hecho la noticia que te tengo es la solución a tus problemas... o talvez algo más.- soltó con zizaña y muy jocoso. A la espera de que alla problemas muy pronto y así perjudicar a su hermana que desde que se casó con su mejor amigo, no le pasó ni un misero centavo.

-Habla de una buena vez... ¿Qué sabes?. -preguntó serio y muy interesado en la información que su amigo tenía para él.

-Tú sabes que tengo mis aventuras con la asistente de Kagura... con Kikyo. - el joven asintió y dejó a Naraku que prosiguiera. - Anoche después de unas horas de sexo desenfrenado... me inmiscui en su computadora. Encontré un informe muy bien guardado y muy detallado con fotos y todo.

- ¿Y esa mujer no se dio cuenta que te metiste en su ordenador?- preguntó el peli plateado.

-Quedó rendida. En un profundo sueño... Aunque a mi me gusta más el sadomasoquismo, pero ella no se deja... por ahora.- contestó con una sonrisa de pura excitación.

-¿El sadomasoquismo?... son muy pocas las mujeres que les gusta eso... tú si que eres raro.

-Mira quien habla... el que le gusta caminar por el comentario por las noches, meterse a la morgue y violar el cadáver de alguna joven difunta... si vas a violar mejor viola a una que tenga pulso- su cuñado le reprendió con la mirada - bueno ... bueno... como te iba diciendo... mi hermana parece que encontró a su ex novio de la adolescencia. - mientras relataba se acercó al Led y conectó un Pendrive. - Él es Bankotsu Shichinintai... Kagura lo dejó para casarse contigo. Como él no tenía ni donde caerse muerto, lo dejo.

-¿No quieres que te toque el violín? O ¿me pongo a llorar de la culpa?- soltó divertido pero muy sarcástico.

-Espera que se pone bueno... él - mirando la foto del ojiazul- ... y sus hermanos se hicieron mercenarios y muy bien pagados por cierto... tu amada y fiel esposa lo encontró o mejor dicho Kikyo lo encontró, hace dos semanas en Japón. Cuatro de sus mejores hombres fueron tras este sujeto, pero no pudieron atraparlo porque murieron y no precisamente porque él- refiriéndose al ojiazul- los haya matado... quien lo hizo fue ella. - mostrando una foto actual de Akane.

-Esa mujer... - comentó el peli plateado observando la imagen con mucha atención y un recuerdo se le vino en mente como un flash.

FLASH BACK.

20 años atrás, en una humilde casa en Japón...

Una hermosa joven de cabello plateado largo, se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente sentada en su cama, tratando de que el llanto calmara el dolor que su corazón y cuerpo sentían. Un niño parecido a ella, con el mismo color de pelo y ojos color lilas, se acercó a su madre con algodón y alcohol en mano.

-Mami. ¿Por qué papá siempre que viene te pega?...Tengo miedo, mamá.- decía el pequeño con temor reflejandolo en sus ojos y llorando por su madre, observando los golpes y la sangre que brotaba de su boca y nariz.

-No hijo, tu padre... tuvo un mal día... eso es todo... él nos ama mucho.- tratando de convencer al infante de sus palabras y convencerse ella misma sobre el hombre que amaba a pesar de todo su maltrato.

Después de un mes Onigumo Takeda llegó a la pequeña casa acompañado de una peliazul... de Kyoko Hashimoto... que por cierto, tenía el rostro de pocos amigos, ya que Onigumo intentó por enésima vez propasarse de ella y Kyoko tuvo que ponerlo en su lugar, por la fuerza.

El pequeño se había escondido en el ropero para escuchar a sus padres..

-Esa mujer que ves allí- habló Onigumo mirando con desprecio y apuntando a Kyoko que estaba afuera pérdida en sus pensamientos.- es Kyoko. Una mujer con todo el sentido de la palabra. No es una puta como tú que no sirve para nada... bueno solo sirves para que te culeen y nada mas... solo sirves para un rato. Me harías un gran favor si te mueres de una vez ¿o quieres que yo lo haga por ti?- Mirando con total desprecio y odio a la atónita mujer que tenía enfrente.

-Pero mi amor... yo... yo te amo... te di un hijo...- decía mientras las lágrimas de su rostro. Takeda la tomó del cuello presionando fuerte, logrando que la joven madre comenzara a sentir la falta de oxígeno.

-Yo no te amo... tú no me interesas... si te mueres, Kyoko se casará con migo... y así ella será únicamente MI ESPOSA, MI MUJER.- decía con una mirada siniestra. Su rostro parecía un loco que buscaba a toda costa deshacerse de esa pobre mujer y como la joven no opuso resistencia para salvar su vida, antes de desmayarse su rostro reflejo una bella sonrisa que la dedicó a su amado, pero éste poco le importó.

-Lo único bueno que hiciste fue darme un hijo.- hablaba mientras que envolvía el cuerpo de la joven con las sábanas. De su cintura sacó un cuchillo con el que apuñaló incontables veces a la madre de su hijo, hijo que era testigo de la horrorosa escena. Observando helado de miedo, viendo como su padre introducía una y otra vez la afilada arma, sacando el cuchillo bañado en sangre.

Luego de unos minutos Onigumo salía de la habitación donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de la hermosa peli plateada. En el piso comenzaba a formarse un charco de sangre que rodeaba el cadáver.

El pequeño se había hecho una bolita en el suelo abrazando sus piernas, llorando por la pérdida de su mamá.

-Kyoko!- escuchó el infante alzó la vistay vio a la nombrada.

- ¿Qué quieres, Onigumo?- contestó sin ganas la peliazul.

-Llama a los muchachos y diles que hagan una limpieza en esta casa que esta asquerosa y diles que se lleven al mocoso a un internado.-Dijo frío sin ningún remordimiento por lo que había hecho y el destino que había elegido para su hijo.

-Y ella?- pregunto temiendo lo peor.

-Esta muerta- con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Kyoko incrementó su odio y desprecio por el tipo que tenía enfrente. Cerró sus manos formando dos puños que pedían ser estrellados en el rostro y cuerpo del detestable sujeto hasta verlo muerto de una maldita vez. Tuvo que respirar ondo y tratar de tranquilizarse. No podía cometer ningún error que comprometiera su misión, ya se encargaría de que ese desgraciado cumpliese en prisión sus crímenes... creía que era mejor que esa criatura estuviese lejos del monstruo de su padre para que su maldad no lo corrompiera.

Eso es lo que pensaba Kyoko, pero lo que no supo es que nunca lograría su cometido... finalizar su misión y darle su merecido a Takeda... y lo que era aún peor ese niño, ese pequeño crecería con un gran odio y sed de sangre.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

-Oye! ¿Me escuchas? - decía Naraku tocando el hombro de su cuñado para que reaccionara.

-¿Qué?- contestó molesto. Volviendo en sí y mirando muy detenidamente a la imagen que tenía enfrente.

- ¿Qué te pasó?... te mostré la foto de la muñeca y te quedaste mudo por un rato... ¿Acaso la conoces? - pregunto haciéndose el intrigado.

-Me parece conocida... pero no puede ser... la mujer que recuerdo ahora tendría unos 40 años... eso creo.- contestó.

-Por casualidad... es la tal Kyoko que trabajaba para tu padre cuando eras un chiquillo? - cuestionó Naraku.

-Si esa misma...-respondió- yo te hable de ella pero no se su apellido. Creí que saliendo del internado la volvería a ver.- éste le había contado a su amigo lo sucedido cuando era un niño y las ganas de ganas de vengarse de los que destrozaron su vida.- Quiero encontrar a esa puta y hacer que pague por todo lo que mi madre sufrió por su culpa.

-Lamento decirte esto amigo... pero tu padre se te adelantó... Él la mató. - el peli plateado miró con los ojos grandes, sorprendido por lo que el morocho decía.-parece que tu papito se ve que se enteró o mejor dicho le avisaron que la tal Kyoko Hashimoto era una agente encubierto de la CIA... que quería destruir el negocio de tu papi, pero él la mató antes.- relataba Naraku mientras se servía un trago más de Ron.

-¿La mató? -decía tratando de procesar lo escuchado.- MALDICIÓN! Ese maldito... siempre se me adelanta en todo! YO TENIA QUE MATARLA... por años pensé, soñé en como asesinar a esa zorra.- molesto. Caminando de un lado para el otro, tratando de procesar toda la información.

-Puede que aún estés a tiempo- captando la atención del interesado.- resulta que tu padre está detrás de esta belleza.- apuntando la imagen de Akane- resulta que ella es la culpable de los quilombos que tu viejo tiene en los "negocios"... aunque en realidad... me juego los huevos en ello, que el la quiere porque hay una posibilidad de que la munequita sea hija de la tal Kyoko... y si las miras bien ellas se parecen- poniendo en la pantalla una foto de Akane y al lado la de Kyoko.- ... como dos gotas de agua. ¿No te parece?- comentó viendo al peli plateado que estaba muy interesado en saber más.

-¿Sabes como se llama la mocosa? - preguntó.

-Si señor... se llama Akane Tendo.-Eso desconcertó un poco al interesado.

-Su apellido no es el mismo- cuestionó.

-Yo que se!... Tal vez la mina era casada y lo mantuvo en secreto utilizando el apellido de soltera.-dijo Naraku tratando de pensar.

-Creo que te va a salir humo de las orejas si sigues pensando mucho.

-Muy chistoso... la cuestión es que la muñeca esta detrás de tu viejo... y parece que lo quiere matar... lo que no se es ¿por qué?.

-Tal ves sea por venganza.- decía el peli plateado.

-Es lo más seguro... si es que ella es la hija de esa mujer.- dijo Naraku.

-Si pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con Kagura y el tipo que me mostraste antes?- preguntó.

-Parece que el tal mercenario le está llenando la cocina de humo a la muñeca... o eso cree mi hermana... la cuestión es que Kagura quiere ver a la linda Akane, muerta... tu esposa parece que planeo algo...

- A qué te refieres?

-Resulta que la lindura- refiriéndose a Akane- tiene dos hermosas hermanas mayores... la más grande se casó hace poco y esta de luna de miel... Kikyo la rastreo y la encontró... parece que Kagura le ordenó que hiciera algo específico con la parejita.

-¿Sabes qué tiene pensado hacer?- preguntó muy interesado.

-Amigo mio... ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?... Por supuesto que lo se; se donde los van a llevar, que les van hacer y a quien van a culpar...-Mirando su reloj de pulso- para esta hora ya los deben haber atrapados... si la muñeca no se da prisa, su cuñado y su amada hermana tendrán un horrible destino- riéndose de pura malicia.

-Sería más interesante si la tal Akane se entera...¿No crees?- con sus brazos estirados a los costados del respaldar del sillón y con una gran sonrisa, observando el cielo raso.

- En qué piensas?- preguntó Naraku.

Una amplia sonrisa del peli plateado, su rostro mostraba el inicio de más problemas.

Al mismo tiempo en Japón...

El patriarca de la casa, Soun, se sentía muy preocupado. Su sentido de padre le decía que algo malo pasaba, pero no sabia qué... sus dos hijas estaban bien... ¿Entonces?...

-¿Y si es Kasumi?- pensó en voz alta.

-¿Qué pasa con mi hermana, papá?- preguntó Nabiki que entró al cuarto de su padre, quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sin notar la presencia de la castaña, que llevaba un buen rato observándolo en silencio.

-Nabiki...- soltó un suspiro - Estoy preocupado por Kasumi. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Papá. No pienses en eso... a lo mejor dices eso porque la extrañas y por eso estas así.-tratando de tranquilizarlo. Se acercó a darle un cálido abrazo.- de seguro que la deben de estar pasándola bomba... y tratando de llenar la casa de chicos muy pronto.- soltó la castaña divertida.

-NABIKI!- reprendió Soun.

-Ya papá!... ellos deben de estar bien - dijo la castaña besando la mejilla de su padre. Salió del cuarto y al cerrar la puerta su semblante cambió. Ahora la preocupada era ella.- " Que extraño... son las 5 de la tarde y Kasumi ni Tofu han llamado... espero que estén bien."- tratando de convencerse.

En el cuarto de entrenamiento. Akane se encontraba limpiando el altar que estaba a unos 3 metros de altura, la peliazul estaba sobre una pequeña escalera, trataba de hacer punta de pie para hacer una mejor limpieza.

Bankotsu veía divertido a la pequeña Tendo que no llegaba bien ni con una escalera, pero admitía con toda sinceridad que tenía una buena vista de las piernas de la joven y agachandose de costado podía deleitar aún más sus ojos con la prensa íntima rosa de seda y su redondo trasero, todo gracias al vestido corto con lunares... y la tentación fue mas que él sus manos tocaron la suabe piel de los gluteos de la joven.

-Manten tus manotas lejos de mi, atrevido! - dijo Akane tratando de no levantar la voz para no llamar la atención, pero por reprender al ojiazul casi pierde el equilibrio, pero Bankotsu la sujetó de la cintura. Su mano traviesa se deslizó por la intimidad de ella, que casi se le escapa un gemido, el cual fue contenido. Y Akane solo pudo pelliscar la traviesa mano del mercenario y mirándolo por sobre el hombro lo reprendió con la mirada.

- ¿Qué?- con voz de: "Yo no hice nada".- solo te estoy ayudando por que eres una enana. Y evité que te lastimes...- acercando sus labios al oido de la peliazul- No te parecía atrevido unas horas atrás- mordiendo y tironeando la oreja de la joven logrando que ella se tensara.

Akane se soltó del agarre del morocho, se dio vuelta mostrando ante Bankotsu y sin darse cuenta que su rostro estaba completamente colorado.

-No... vuelvas a... hacerme... eso-Tratando de ser firme en lo que decía y apuntando al mercenario con el dedo índice, pero su rostro totalmente rojo y su respiración acelerada impidiendo que hablara bien, no la ayudaron en nada.

-¿Qué no te vuelva a hacer, qué? - acercándose a ella muy lentamente logrando que retrocediera-... ¿Besar y morder tu oreja...ó - Akane quedó arrinconada entre la pared viendo al ojiazul que cada vez avanzaba más hacia ella, que la miraba de forma muy seductora, su voz aterciopelada que la atrapó. Esa condenada voz emboba a cualquier mujer.- ... entrar y salir de tu cuerpo una y otra vez, mientras acarició tu figura y chupo tus pechos, a la vez que te escucho decir mi nombre entre gemidos placenteros.- Bankotsu estaba a centímetros del rojizo rostro de Akane. Ella podía oír los golpes que su corazón daba, estaba completamente desbocado como queriendo salír de su cuerpo.

-Mami! ... ya llegue!- el llamado del pequeño Joshua le permitió a la peliazul zafarse del acercamiento tentador de Bankotsu... El niño de rizos de oro entró donde se encontraban los dos.- Ma!... en la clase de educación física gane en las carreras!- ya en brazos de la joven-... y... porqué estas muy roja?... edtas enferma?... tienes fiebre?- preguntó preocupado el pequeño con carita de preocupación.

-No mi vida... solo estoy con algo de calor, eso es todo- regalandole una sonrisa amorosa y besándo la frente del infante.

De repente el teléfono de la casa suena...

RIN!... RIN!... RIN!...

-Yo atiendo! - grito el pequeño corriendo hasta el teléfono- Hola. Casa de la familia Tendo. ¿Quién habla?- dijo con alegría inocente.

-Hola... ¿Se encontraría Akane Tendo?- preguntó del otro lado de la linea, una voz masculina.

-De parte de quién? - cuestionó el chico.

-Dile que de un amigo- contestó esa persona.

-MAMÁ, UN AMIGO TE LLAMA!- gritó logrando que todos los de la casa lo escuchara, al igual que el anónimo que estaba en la línea.

- Gracias amor- dijo Akane tomando la bocina del teléfono y acariciando la cabeza del pequeño...- Ve y cambiate de ropa. Luego te ayudo con la tarea. - el lindo Joshua le sonríe y se va corriendo feliz de la dicha- Hola... habla Akane.

-Creo que no podrás ayudar a tu hijo con su tarea. Akane- del otro lado de la linea la voz se oía muy divertida y calmada.

-Quién habla?- Akane estaba seria y con la frente fruncida. Bankotsu estaba frente de la peliazul, a unos metros. Al igual que los demás, Nabiki, Kaede y Soun.

- Eso no importa. Lo que debería importarte es tu hermana y tu cuñado.

-Qué dices?- el corazón de Akane comenzó a latir rápido... un gran miedo crecía en su interior.

-Verás... un pajarito negro, me contó que tu hermana Kasumi y su esposo Ono Tofu, fueron raptados hace dos horas. Por órdenes de un tal Onigumo Takeda- Akane palideció. Sus ojos se encontraban muy abiertos de la sorpresa.

Bankotsu miró con detenimiento el rostro de la peliazul, se daba cuenta, presentía que había problemas.

- Como se que no me estas engañando?... Quién demonios eres?- su voz era serena pero su rostro inexpresiva... y en su cuerpo una gran ira crecía.

- Akane si quieres saber si te miento o no... ve a Rusia. Tu hermana y su esposo estan siendo llevados allí... ¿En qué parte de Rusia? Te preguntarás... eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú... A por cierto, tienes 72 horas en encontrarlos... con vida- fue lo último que escuchó la peliazul antes de que se termine la llamada.

-Hola... Hola!...- solo se oía un: TU... TU... TU... TU.

- Qué sucede Akane?- pregunto el ojiazul acercándose a ella. La joven no contestaba. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora pensando en una manera de rescatar a la pareja.

-Hija responde! ¿Qué pasa?- el patriarca de la casa tocó el hombro de su hija preocupado.

Akane alzó la mirada tomándose con el rostro de preocupación de su padre y observó a los demás que estaban igual. Ella respiró ondo y tomó valor para darle la noticia a la familia. Miró a su padre a los ojos...

-Kasumi y Tofu... fueron capturados.

La noticia heló a los presentes... pero Akane no tenía tiempo que perder, el tiempo... hora, minutos y segundos avanzaban en su contra... debía moverse! ... por lo que giró sobre sus pies y subió a toda prisa a su cuarto. Empezó a empacar mientras hacia unas llamadas.

Bankotsu llamaba a sus hermanos para que ayudaran en la búsqueda... el fondo sentía que no debía dejar a Akane sola y también le debía a la familia Tendo por la hospitalidad. Y aunque no lo admitiera... se preocupaba por la peliazul.

Nabiki no se quedaba atrás, sentía debía ir. Por lo que también empezó a hacer su bolso. Mientras que en el recibidor se encontraba Soun llorando desconsoladamente por su hija... el pequeño Joshua había escuchado todo a escondidas y también temía por sus tíos. Kaede trataba de consolar como podía al patriarca, confiando en que su nieta Akane.

Akane ya sabía que sus manos se marcharían de sangre, otra vez, pero por su familia... era capaz de ensuciarse los brazos y cuerpo si fuese necesario, con tal de traerlos con bien.

Mientras del otro lado del mundo...

-¿Para eso me pediste que averiguará su número de teléfono... Reino?- cuestionó Naraku sorprendido con la tranquilidad que su cuñado habló con Akane.

-Naraku... sabes muy bien que a mi me gusta ver la desesperación de las personas y si hay sangre, mejor.- mostrando una sonrisa de felicidad. Llenando el vaso de ron.

-Eres un enfermo... lo sabias? - dijo divertido el morocho.

_Tú estás igual... pero yo te gano- dijo el peli plateado, riéndose ambos.- prepara todo y vallamos a ver el show.

-Crees que llegue a tiempo?- pregunto Naraku.

-Algo me dice que si. - observando el vaso lleno de la bebida transparente.- Se que nos veamos a divertir-Reino miró a su amigo que tenía en mano un vaso de ron...-Que comience el juego!- ambos chocaron sus vasos mientras reían de pura maldad que había en ambos.

Reino Takeda hijo de Onigumo Takeda... ¿ el hijo podría ser más sanguinario que el padre? ¿ Qué les pasará a Kasumi y a Tofu?¿ Akane llegará a tiempo para rescatarlos?

Algo era seguro, la sangre volvería a correr, otra vez.

**Gracias por leer y por los mensajes. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía. **

**Bueno me voy a pegar las pestañas. Jajajaja.**

**Se me cuidan. Nos leemos pronto besos! (^.^)/**


End file.
